Hold me in your arms
by rosewg
Summary: Ron y Hermione han llevado una relacion tormentosa desde que él rompió con su antigua novia.El amor te puede volver otra persona.Lean summary completo adentro."Love is a battlefield" esta basada en esta historia,que es de Parker,yo solo lo traduzco.
1. Fiesta de navidad

**_Disclaimer_**:

- Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. R. Rowling

- La historia "**_Hold me in your Arms_**" es original de **Parker** (la historia original se encuentra en www punto checkmated punto com, solo tienen que buscar o por titulo o por autor) Solo lo estoy traduciendo, para que entiendan la secuela que estoy haciendo de esta historia, mi FF es titulado "**Love is a battlefield**"

Espero que Parker no se moleste por traducir su trabajo, le he enviado un mail pero hasta ahora no me contesta. Así que, una vez más quiero dejar bien en claro que este FF **NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO ESTOY TRADUCIENDO**.

Espero que la traducción haya salido bien. Así que, chicas y chicos (no se si contamos con miembros del genero masculino) les dejo el primer capítulo traducido de Hold me in your Arms. Espero que esto disipe su curiosidad y dudas.

**ATENCIÓN**: Esta historia tiene contenido adulto (escenas bastantes explícitas, lenguaje adulto), es **rated de NC-17 o M** (en esta página). Así que, **_si eres menor de edad o no te gusta este tipo de FF, queda a tu juicio y criterio leerlo_**.

**Hold me in your arms**

"I'm not asking you to stay for the rest of my life...stay as long as you want. No whys, no hows, no buts, no promises...just hold me once - it's more than enough..."

More than just another love story, I assure you...

* * *

"No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes por el resto de mi vida… quédate tanto como quieras. Sin por ques, ni como, sin peros ni promesas… solo abrázame una vez más-es más que suficiente…"

Más que otra historia de amor, se los aseguro…

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ****La fiesta de navidad**

-"¿Por qué..."-, se preguntó a ella misma por enésima vez desde que llegó, -"… estoy aquí?"-

La respuesta a su pregunta era dolorosamente obvia debido a la festiva decoración que adornaba los abarrotados arcos del Gran Comedor, el árbol suntuosamente decorado que se erguía grandiosamente en medio de la habitación, con diferentes papeles de regalo escondiendo los regalos acomodados entre el árbol y lejos de las insistentes manos de los más pequeños. Un cuarteto de cuerdas, que se tocaba solo, proveía el entretenimiento musical a los invitados que charlaban, saludándose con besos en las mejillas, estridentes saludos navideños y bebiendo demasiado ponche. Era, obviamente, una fiesta de navidad.

-"¿Por qué…"- se volvió a preguntar –"… estoy aquí?"-

Tempestuosas risas estallaron desde el otro extremo del comedor, de un pequeño grupo de gente – a decir verdad, mujeres- quienes se apiñaban alrededor de un hombre alto, de espalda ancha y cabello rojo, que daba sorbos a su champaña mientras seguía con su historia.

-"Ah, cierto"- recordó de repente mientras su mirada se dirigía hacía aquel grupo_._ –"por él"-

Ella había aceptado ir con él a esta estúpida fiesta.

-"¿Entonces por qué estás ahí parada sola?"- una familiar voz burlona le preguntó al oído, verbalizando sus propios pensamientos. Ella volteó, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras depositaba los ojos en el hombre que había aprendido a amar y adorar más de lo hubiera podido hacer con un hermano.

-"En serio, Harry"-, Hermione le reprendió en broma, permitiéndose ser atrapada por un abrazo destructor. –"Prometiste no practicar tu Legilimencia en mí"-

Su risa retumbó desde lo más profundo y luego la soltó, examinándola como un experto inspecciona una obra maestra. –"Hola a ti también, gusto de ver que estás bien"- Hermione rió y golpeó juguetonamente su brazo. –"Auch! Y tu prometiste no volver a desquitarte conmigo"-, se burló él a lo que ella respondió dándole, esta vez, una abrazo.

-"¿Cómo van las cosas, Harry? ¿La vida de casado te sienta bien?"- se burló ella, mirando alrededor de él en busca de Ginny, la esposa de Harry.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, corriendo la mano por su cabello, tal como lo hacía cuando estaba en el colegio. –"No fanfarronees ni nada por el estilo, pero Ginny dijo que hago muy bien el papel de esposo pisado"- se dio el gusto de decir sigilosamente. Le señaló, a Hermione, hacia donde estaba su esposa con sus padres. Ginny saludó y con señas dio a entender que iría hacia allá en un momento. Hermione esperaba ansiosa encontrarse con Ginny.

-"Pero en verdad, ¿Cómo les va a los dos juntos? ¿Todavía ninguna peleita doméstica?"-

Harry levantó la ceja ante su burla -"Recuerdas que solíamos discutir sobre si ella debía o no unirse a la guerra, y ella solía maldecirme hasta el infinito cada vez que me oponía a que muriera en un enardecido campo de batalla. Después de esas, discusiones y pequeñeces como si el tocino está quemado o como sigo olvidando separar mis prendas blancas de las de color, realmente ya no ameritan mucha energía. ¿Qué hay de ti y…?"- Ladeó la cabeza en dirección al grupo que estaba al otro extremo del Gran Comedor. –"¿Finalmente le dijiste que estás locamente enamorada de él desde siempre y…?"-

_Si es cuestión de pedir,  
pediré una ventana,  
para mirarte cada tarde,  
y no atreverme a decirte nada._

_Si es cuestión, de decir,  
te diré que te amaba,  
que aquellos años son los dueños,  
de cada verso que te entregaba._

Hermione le tapó la boca con la mano, en un esfuerzo por mantenerlo callado –"Shhh!!"- siseó –"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Él está ahí!!"-

Harry sacó la mano de Hermione de su boca. –"Eso ya lo sé, lo puedo ver. La pregunta es ¿porqué estás aquí mientras él está por allá? Pensé que lo pondrías al tanto para cuando la navidad llegara"-

Hermione se sonrojó profusamente, secuestrando una copa de champaña de un elfo que pasaba por ahí con una bandeja en la cabeza. –"Estoy… trabajando en eso"- se terminó su champaña en varios sorbos, luego abruptamente cogió otro mientras otra bandeja pasaba.

-"No te veo hacer ningún trabajo desde donde estoy parado"- Harry comentó duramente, tomando la copa de champaña que ella tenía, luego miro la alta figura de su mejor amigo flirteando con otras mujeres. –"¿Ustedes dos siguen…?"- Hermione asintió indiferente, una acción que hizo que él tomara aire ruidosamente mostrando su irritación y exasperación_._ –"Hermione, solo te estas engañando. ¿Cómo permites que te use de esa forma sin siquiera esperar algo para tí?"-

Ahora, era su turno de suspirar. –"Ya hemos discutido esto antes, Harry…"-

-"Bueno, entonces discutámoslo una vez más porque, definitivamente, no te entiendo"- dijo sarcásticamente. –"Estás con él casi todas las noches, y ni siquiera una vez has intentado decirle que estás enamorada de él. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber que es peor, si tu por permitir que te use o el por usarte"-

_Y esta vez…, soy capaz,  
de contar que me engañabas,  
que jamás te dije nada._

_Por que si de amar se trata,  
hay que amar sufriendo,  
valga lo que valga,  
jugar la esperanza,  
recoger las alas,  
y esperar que el miedo  
de perder se vaya._

-"En estos momentos, ¿cuál es la diferencia?"-

-"Olvida la diferencia, la similitud recae en que en ambos casos te hace ver tonta, y terminarás con el corazón roto por el único hombre que has amado, porque tenías demasiado miedo de decirle lo que sientes por él"-

-"Ay, sabía que venir hasta aquí era una mala idea"- dijo con tono alegre, la voz burlona que los interrumpió. Hermione, acogió a su amiga en un gran abrazo, y luego retrocedió para admirarla. Una Ginny de 23 años, que NO parecía una mujer casada, estaba ante ella con su delgada figura, amplia sonrisa y leonino cabello rojo, que caía en ondas de fuego alrededor de sus hombros y espalda. Pero ella, lucía su aro de matrimonio muy orgullosa en su dedo anular, sin dejar de quitárselo desde que se casó con su héroe de infancia, y quien eventualmente se convirtió en el amor de su vida. Harry miraba a la mujer por la cual renunciaría a todo en la vida, en una mezcla de adoración y diversión, y plantó un beso en sus labios, haciendo que Hermione se sintiera como si fuera una intrusa en un momento privado.

-"Compórtate, compórtate Harry"- Ginny le llamó la atención en broma, colocando una mano en el pecho de su esposo para alejarlo. –"Vas hacer que a Hermione le de nauseas, cariño"-

Hermione rió, e instantáneamente el sentimiento de intrusión se fue. –"Solo un poquitito, nada grave"- respondió. –"¿Cómo estas? Harry me contaba que eres una esposa un poco dominante"-

-"No tan alto. Particularmente, disfruto el hecho de que fuera de la casa, pretendo ser tan dócil como pueda, pero dentro de casa soy"-

-"Una hermosa pesadilla"- Harry sugirió, ganándose otro bien merecido beso de su esposa.

-"Por favor, paren"- Hermione suplicó haciendo gestos. –"De verdad están logrando enfermarme"- Los tres rieron juntos, repentinamente, sintiendo como si se hubieran transportado a la época en la que asistían a Hogwarts.

-"Oh, demonios"- Ginny garraspeó en desagrado –"Sabía que Ron seguiría siendo un idiota"-

_Miedo de perder tu cama,  
de perder mi alma,  
de empezar de nuevo,  
de apagar las llamas,  
de esperar un sueño,  
y que nunca llegara.  
Si es cuestión…_

La frase hizo que Hermione volteara a tiempo para observar como Ron colocaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de una rubia, y suavemente la guiaba fuera hacía la terraza. Ella usaba todas las armas femeninas que podía para mantener la atención de él. Miraba con los párpados a medio cerrar y de forma seductora, sus labios gruesos e incitantes, y su cintura se movía provocativamente mientras caminaba junto a él. Ron, sin embargo, tenía el legendario encanto Weasley dirigido, con todo su fuerza, a la chica sin que ella siquiera se percatara. Era simplemente su estilo, mirar indiferente y de forma amedrentadora lo que las derretía cuando les sonreía y hablaba en el tono profundo que se introducía debajo de su piel y hacía que ellas se estremecieran. Hermione recordaba el tiempo en el que la voz de Ron era chistosa, como un tenor desentonado, mientras crecía. Era una broma que la familia le gastó ese verano en particular, recordó ella, con los gemelos molestándolo con la pubertad y adolescencia, y todo lo que conlleva eso.

Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios al tiempo que ella lo rememoraba mientras miraba a la pareja desaparecer en la oscura negrura de la noche. Ella adoraba su voz en ese entonces.

_Si es cuestión de insistir,  
robaré las palabras,  
y así comprendas que dejarte,  
era el indulto que yo esperaba,_

_y esta vez, soy capaz,  
de entender que no me amaras,  
que jamás dijeses nada._

Ginny suspiró, de forma suficientemente audible para sacar a una Hermione que soñaba despierta. Volteó a ver a sus amigos con el rostro cuidadosamente despojado de cualquier emoción.

-"Aunque quiera mucho a Ron, a veces sólo quiero golpearlo"- Ginny empezó a decir, todavía mirando a las puertas de la terraza donde su hermano y acompañante acababan de salir. –"¿Quién es esa chica? Nadie la conoce!"-

Hermione asumió una ligera sonrisa. -"Esa es la razón por la que uno va a las fiestas, Gin. Para conocer gente que no habías visto antes"- dijo voluntariosa.

-"Lo que me pregunto, es porque tiene que ir y conocer a alguien más cuando él ya te tiene a ti"- El tono de Ginny fue tan demandante y autoritario que Hermione se sorprendió de la magnitud de las emociones de su amiga hacía su hermano. –"No estoy ciega, Hermione. Todo el mundo sabe que estás enamorada de mi hermano. La única persona que no lo sabe es él, y eso es sólo porque es un idiota que le tiene miedo al compromiso"-

Hermione saltó en defensa de Ron de forma automática –"Ron no es un idiota"- dijo ella –"Solo esta disfrutando su vida como soltero y"-

-"E hiriéndote en el proceso"- Ginny terminó por ella –"No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no sólo se lo dices? Si yo no le hubiera dicho a Harry cómo me sentía, no estaríamos donde estamos ahora"-

_Por que si de amar se trata,  
hay que amar sufriendo,  
valga lo que valga,  
jugar la esperanza,  
recoger las alas,  
y esperar que el miedo de perder se vaya._

-"No creo que sea el momento de discutir esto"- dijo Hermione simplemente, aún así forzándose en parecer alegre –"Esta es una fiesta de navidad, por si no lo has notado, y estamos casi obligados a divertirnos"-

-"Hermione…"- Ginny empezó, pero Harry la detuvo.

-"Hermione tiene razón, Gin. Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar"- suspiró cuidadosamente y luego añadió cerca a su oreja –"Hablaré con ella de esto, te lo prometo"-

-"Será mejor que lo hagas"- su esposa repuso de forma sombría, dándole un beso en la mejilla, mirando a su amiga cuidadosamente, mientras ella se dirigía hacía una Lavander Brown recién casada e iniciaba una conversación. –"Ron será mi hermano, pero Hermione siempre ha estado ahí para mí, para ti y también para él, y si él la lastima. Podría ser capaz de provocarle daño físico. No puedo comprender como a veces Ron puede ser tan lento. Ella está justo frente a él!"-

Harry sonrió a su joven esposa que quería que el mundo entero fuera tan feliz como ella –"Ella puede estar frente a él, amor, pero Ron puede tener los ojos cerrados"-

_Miedo de perder tu cama,  
de perder mi alma,  
de empezar de nuevo,  
de apagar las llamas,  
de esperar un sueño,  
y que nunca llegara.  
Si es cuestión…si es cuestión_

Esa noche, Hermione cerró la puerta de entrada tan silenciosamente como pudo, para no alertar a nadie con su presencia.

Realmente, no quería que Ron viniera escabulléndose, fuera de su habitación, completamente desnudo, por que la mujer que lo acompañaba había oído un "_ruido_" y quería que el se fijara. Le dio nauseas solo de pensarlo.

Recordando que eso ya había pasado antes.

Cuidadosamente se retiro el abrigo, se sacó los estiletos, que le habían estado matando los dedos toda la noche, y meciéndolos en un dedo se dirigió de puntillas a su habitación. A través del pasillo, Hermione apenas pudo escuchar voces entremezcladas llenas de placer y no pudo discernir cuales eran las de Ron y cuales eran las de la mujer.

Hermione trato de no pensar mucho en esto y cuando entró a la seguridad de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

* * *

**N/T**: jejeje, iba a poner nota del autor, pero como eso no se puede aplicar a mi, acabo de inventar "nota del traductor". En fin, sólo quería dejarles el nombre de la canción "La cuestión" de Antonio Orozco. La versión original de la historia no tiene canciones, disculpen, pero no puedo evitarlo. Para mí, la música es indispensable, en todo, y mucho más en el amor. Uy, que cursi me salió eso ;D


	2. Sueños

**Disclaimer**:

- Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. R. Rowling

- La historia "**Hold me in your Arms**" es original de **Parker** (la historia original se encuentra en www punto checkmated punto com, solo tienen que buscar o por titulo o por autor) Solo lo estoy traduciendo, en pos de que entiendan la secuela que estoy haciendo de esta historia, mi FF es titulado "**Love is a battlefield**"

Espero que Parker no se moleste por traducir su trabajo, le he enviado un mail pero hasta ahora no me contesta. Así que una vez más quiero dejar bien en claro que este FF **NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO ESTOY TRADUCIENDO**.

Espero que la traducción haya salido bien. Así que, chicas y chicos (no se si contamos con miembros del genero masculino) les dejo otro capítulo traducido de Hold me in your Arms. Espero que esto disipe su la curiosidad y dudas.

**ATENCIÓN**: Esta capítulo tiene contenido adulto (escenas bastantes explícitas, lenguaje adulto), es **rated de NC-17 o M** (en esta página). Así que, **si eres menor de edad o no te gusta este tipo de FF, queda a tu juicio y criterio leerlo**.

**Hold me in your arms**

"I'm not asking you to stay for the rest of my life...stay as long as you want. No whys, no hows, no buts, no promises...just hold me once - it's more than enough..."

More than just another love story, I assure you...

* * *

"No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes por el resto de mi vida… quédate tanto como quieras. Sin por ques, ni como, sin peros ni promesas… solo abrázame una vez más-es más que suficiente…"

Más que otra historia de amor, se los aseguro…

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Sueños**

Una ardiente boca capturaba la suya en un beso que quemó su piel, sus manos buscanban en su tibia estrechez, mientras ella gemía y arqueaba la espalda para estar más cerca a él.

-"Oh, por favor, por favor…"- rogaba, y sus ojos se cerraban mientras sucumbían en las tiernas sensaciones que él incitaba dentro de ella. Ningún hombre podría darle alguna vez esta clase de placer.

Nadie, excepto él

Sintió como él sonreía contra sus propios labios mientras sus dedos encontraban su premio, casi conteniendo el jadeo de deseo desinhibido, al tiempo que él introducía dos dedos muy dentro de ella. El efecto fue explosivo y aún así ella sabía que quería más. Mucho más que eso. Quería ir de frente y sin parar al filo de la demencia con él dentro de ella. No podía, no podría, permitirse llegar sin él. Quería ese momento en el que él la abrazaría después que todo acabara. Ese momento preciso, donde el mundo pararía de girar y él se abandonaría en ella, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo o forjándolos como uno sólo. Y luego él la abrazaría. Sólo por un momento.

Quería ese momento más que otra cosa en el mundo.

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
oh why don't i ever learn  
I've lost all my trust that i'm sure we try to  
Turn it around_

Can you still see the heart of me  
all my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Hermione forzó los ojos a abrirse y ver la poderosa y viril figura sonriéndole encima de ella. Estaba esperando, ella lo sabía, esperando que ella se perdiera para que así, él fuera capaz de tomarla cuando estuviera más sensible. Sus mechones cobrizos brillaban en la oscuridad mientras la miraba, esperándola, deseándola.

-"Dímelo, Hermione"- dijo con voz ronca, haciendo deliberadamente lentos sus movimientos dentro de ella. Retiró sus dedos dejándolos a medio camino, presionando su palma contra su vello húmedo. –"Dime que tanto me deseas"-

-"Te deseo"- respondió, sumiéndose en las diferentes emociones y sensaciones que él provocaba en ella. –"Te deseo"-

Él no estaba satisfecho –"¿Que tanto me deseas?"-

-"Mucho, ay!, por favor…"- gimió, levantando sus caderas para así tener sus dedos dentro de ella nuevamente. –"No - puedo…"-

Entonces él rió con una risa profunda que enviaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Agachó su cabeza y capturó su seno derecho en un movimiento que derrumbó la única pizca de cordura que ella aún tenía. Ella sabía que era lo que él quería que dijera; era una frase que le repetía cada noche que estaban juntos. Ella sabía que era la única forma para que él la abrazara de nuevo.

-"¿No soportas más esto, no?"- se burló, lamiendo su pezón y envolviéndolo con su lengua. Levantó su cabeza y la observó nuevamente, con rostro tranquilo y resuelto. El sabía que la victoria era suya.–"Dime que tanto me deseas"-

Para ese momento, Hermione estaba muy lejos de importarle algo, así que deslizó su mano derecha desde el pecho de él y hacía su entrepierna. Cogió el palpitante miembro en su mano y la sostuvo hacía su entrada, arqueándose contra él. –"Quiero esto. Te deseo a ti, dentro de mí. Por favor… "-

Sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta un azul de media noche, su sonrisa se desvaneció y se presionó contra ella. –"Dímelo"- la retó.

-"Te - Te necesito"- jadeó mientras sentía como él se movía espasmódicamente en su mano. –"Tómame, Ron. Tómame ahora"-

Su reacción fue instantánea y practicada con la habilidad de un hombre que sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo. Sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de ella pero fueron inmediatamente reemplazados con su rígida erección, entrando fácilmente en el húmedo terciopelo de su cuerpo. Como siempre hacía, Hermione grito y se movió para acomodarse a su longitud. Nunca se acostumbraba a él, ni paraba de maravillarse por que cada vez que él la tomaba siempre era como la primera vez que lo hicieron. Nunca pensaba en eso. Todo lo que sabía era lo hermoso del poderoso y muscular cuerpo de Ron moviéndose sobre ella, su masculinidad entrando en ella una y otra vez, reclamándola como suya.

_Don't turn me down  
for all i need  
make my heart a better place  
give me something I can believe  
Don't turn me down  
you're far from the door now  
don't let it close  
_

-"Merlín"- maldecía él murmurando mientras lanzaba el brazo para sujetarse en la cabecera de la cama. Su otro brazo la estrechaba contra él, levantando su espalda y cabeza encima de la cama y sosteniéndola mientras clavaba su miembro pulsátil. –"Abre los ojos"- Ron dijo incomprensiblemente, penetrándola con profundas y rápidas embestidas que Hermione imaginó la tocaban hasta su mismo centro. –"Quiero verte cuando te vengas"-

Una vez más, Hermione forzó los ojos para abrirlos y lo que vio casi la lleva hasta el límite.

Ron es tan hermoso, pensó en medio de la confusión y nubosidad ante la forma en la que él le hacia el amor. No había ningún otro hombre en el mundo entero que se pudiera igualar a Ron. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un ligero brillo de sudor, los músculos tonificados de sus brazos y torso contrayéndose y liberando frustración sexual. Sus ojos…

Sus ojos clavados en el cuerpo de ella, mirando en lo profundo de su alma, y en ese preciso momento, Hermione estuvo segura que él sabía exactamente que sentía por él.

_Dime_, decían sus ojos, mirando dentro de ella. _Dímelo_

-"Ron, ah Merlín…"- jadeó, sintiendo la dulce ola de placer empezando a elevarse en su cuerpo. –"Yo te…"-

_Dímelo_

Las poderosas olas de su orgasmo la invadieron y Hermione arqueó la espalda y cadera contra él mientras él continuaba hundiéndose en ella. Después de unos momentos, ella sintió como el cuerpo de él se ponía rígido y sus movimientos asumían un ritmo errático antes de que él soltara un agonizante jadeo de placer y dolor. Ella sintió como su orgasmo se liberaba dentro de su cuerpo, calentándola, haciendo regresar al menos algo de sus sentidos.

-"Yo te amo, Ron"- Hermione susurró, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, esperando que él se perdiera dentro de ella. No estaba segura de si el la escuchó o no, todo lo que sabía era que había alcanzado el momento en el cual Ron la abrazaría, besaría y acostaría junto a ella.

_He only had to go  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around_

_Can you still see the heart of me  
all my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace_

* * *

El repentino cambio de peso sacó a Hermione de su sueño. La luz del día se colaba en esporádicos rayos a través de las pesadas cortinas blancas, bañando la habitación con un misterioso pero fresco brillo matutino. Conocía muy bien esas cortinas. Las suyas eran de un color rosa melocotón, y la luz del día entraba libremente en su habitación durante la mañana.

El sonido de un tropiezo la sacudió de sus recuerdos borrosos, volteó de lado para ver la parte posterior del cuerpo desnudo de Ron dirigiéndose al closet.

Aparentemente el sueño no fue un sueño. Ella durmió con Ron, otra vez, a pesar de saber que, a su juicio, ella no debía hacerlo.

Pero anoche él la necesitaba, la parte de ella que deseaba ser absuelta de cualquier error que soltara su mente. Él estaba agotado por el inicio de las prácticas de Quidditch y necesitaba que alguien viera por sus necesidades…

Como si hubiera necesitado a alguien en los últimos 3 años, se rió sarcásticamente la parte lógica y cínica de ella. –"Maldición, Hermione. ¿Porqué no puedes mantener tus manos fuera de ese hombre?"-

La realidad de la intensa sesión de sexo de anoche iba quemando un camino lento en su memoria, haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran discretamente mientras recordaba lo particularmente salvaje y abandonado que fue la noche anterior. Hubo un ansía que no había estado antes, la necesidad ardiente e intensa de recibir y dar placer. Recordaba la forma en que su cuerpo firme y ajustado se dirigía profundamente en el suyo y luego se contraía, y relajaba mientras Ron sentía las olas de su imparable liberación trepando por su cuerpo.

-"Oh Dios"- gritó el cerebro de Hermione en una repentina recolección de su inoportuna confesión de amor. –"¿De verdad lo dije? ¿En voz alta?"- Se devanó los sesos con terror y horror de ella misma. ¿Lo hizo?

Hermione miró en blanco como Ron se inclinaba para tomar sus pantalones tirados del suelo y ponérselos, mirando silenciosamente en admiración a su figura delgada y esculpida.

_Lo hice, lo dije!_ Gimió por dentro, cerrando sus ojos como si la acción pudiera borrar su confesión. Extrañamente, una parte de ella estaba ligeramente aliviada al saber que finalmente hubiera mostrado sus sentimientos, pero la otra parte se apoderaba de ella, por supuesto, debido al más intenso sentimiento de horror, incredulidad y ansiedad por saber si Ron la escuchó o no.

Para bien o para mal, era momento de averiguarlo.

_Don't turn me down  
for all i need  
make my heart a better place  
give me something I can believe  
Don't turn it down  
what's left of me  
make my heart a better place  
_

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo que debió haber sido una pregunta salió en una serie de horribles sonidos que simulaban el croar de los sapos. Ron volteó, sorprendido al encontrarla mirando su espalda mientras se vestía. Las comisuras de su boca dibujaron una sonrisa perezosa, su ceja derecho se levantó mientras miraba la silueta de Hermione casi desnuda detrás de él. –"Buenos días para ti también, Srta. Granger"- saludó. –"A propósito, ¿alguien te ha dicho que encantadora luces incluso cuando recién te has despertado?"-

El espíritu de Hermione se disparó. Si Ron recordaba exactamente lo de anoche, ¿era esta el preludio de algo más?

-"No"- Hermione respondió tranquilamente, de alguna forma recompuso la voz. –"Pero podría acostumbrarme si alguien me lo dijera regularmente, eso es seguro"- Bien, bien. Mantén la conversación ligera se dijo a si misma. –"Te despertaste temprano"-

Ron dirigió su atención de nuevo a vestirse. –"Quidditch"- dijo –"Todavía me tengo que bañar y recoger mi equipo de la casa de Harry antes de ir a la práctica. Creo que Charlie está tratando de derrotarnos"-

-"Entonces, no debes irte sin haber desayunado"- Hermione dijo vehementemente, levantándose de la cama, envolviendo su cuerpo con el cubrecama. –"¿Qué te gustaría?"-

La ceja elevada volvió pero ahora, realmente, sorprendido. –"¿Y desde cuando sabes como cocinar?"- la fastidió en broma, bajando el polo verde oscuro a través de su cabeza. Hermione trato de contener las ganas de plantarle un beso en los labios. Qué doméstica parecía esta escena, pensó. Ron yéndose al trabajo y ella ofreciéndose a prepararle el desayuno luego de una hermosa noche de hacer el amor.

Concéntrate, Hermione, se reprendió a si misma en su fuero interno. –"Se perfectamente como freír huevos y tocino sin quemarlos. Te vendría muy bien no subestimarme"- Ron respondió a esto con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello. –"Así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres para desayunar?"- preguntó ella dulcemente, ya pensando como conjurar algunos rollos dulces, quizás cortar una o dos flores de la maceta que estaba en la ventana.

-"En realidad, le prometí a alguien que tomaría, uh, desayuno con ella"- Ron admitió avergonzado, sus hermosos ojos azules pidiendo disculpas mientras recorrían a Hermione_._ –"De verdad, odio tener que irme de esta forma, pero la próxima vez, te lo prometo. Desayunaremos, almorzaremos y cenaremos juntos!"-

_i've tried many times but nothing was real  
make it fade away  
don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
save me from my fear  
don't turn me down_

_don't turn me down  
for all i need  
make my heart a better place_

Por dentro, el corazón de Hermione pareció haber dejado de latir. Si Ron la hubiera escuchado decirle _"te amo"_ la noche anterior, esta no era la mañana siguiente que ella estaba esperando. Pero había otra cosa.

Ron se iba a tomar desayuno - con otra mujer.

Y conociendo a Ron, probablemente ni siquiera llegarían a comer.

-"Ah"- Hermione contestó, forzándose a sonreír. –"Entonces… la próxima vez será. ¿Lo prometes?"-

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia ella e inclinándose le dio un beso tierno en la frente. –"Lo prometo"-, susurró. –"Eres grandiosa, ¿lo sabes? Quiero decir, realmente grandiosa"-

Hermione se rió. –"Por supuesto que lo soy, y no lo olvides. Ahora sigue, o llegaras tarde para tu desayuno y el Quidditch"- Él le dio otro beso, pero esta vez en los labios y el corazón de Hermione se agito con la inesperada dulzura de su gesto. –"Por si acaso"- ella le dijo justo cuando el abrió la puerta del dormitorio. –"Si dije algo o hice algo anoche cuando nosotros-tu sabes- fue solo… me deje llevar por el momento. Sabes a que me refiero…"-

Ron sonrió conspiratoriamente -"¿Pasó algo anoche?"- respondió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-"No"- Hermione murmuró a la puerta cerrada –"Nada pasó"-

_don't tear me down  
for all i need  
make my heart a better place  
give me something i can believe  
don't tear it down  
what's left of me  
make my heart a better place_

_

* * *

_-"¿Qué tal si hablo con él? Entonces si el sigue resistiéndose, lo maldigo a ser la axila de Snape por ser un idiota"- (lo siento, no sabía exactamente como traducir esta parte) Ginny declaró lealmente, moviendo su tenedor en el aire. Hermione hizo una mueca al ver su sándwich de pavo, luego a su amiga quien parecía propensa a mutilar su ensalada. –"Lo juro, si Ron no fuera mi hermano, lo podría estrangular ahora mismo. ¿Por qué se demora tanto en darse cuenta?"-

-"Gin, si Ron no fuera tu hermano, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación"- Hermione respondió de forma lógica. –"ten piedad de los vegetales, que para empezar ya están muertas"-

Ginny suspiró frustrada -"Es que no puedo creerlo! Ustedes dos tiene una sesión de sexo grandioso, pero en la mañana se levanta y se va a la casa de otra mujer para 'desayunar' "- habló en alto, haciendo comillas en el aire con lo dedos. –"Yo lo mataría"-

Varios de los comensales en el restaurante Muggle al que ella y Ginny frecuentaban, voltearon sus cabezas hacia ellas y Hermione se ruborizo profusamente. –"¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de anunciar al resto del mundo lo que Ron y yo hicimos anoche? Se supone que es privado"- siseó, señalando a una anciana sentada en la otra mesa mientras les daba una mirada de incredulidad.

-"Me encantaría maldecir sus partes privadas, ese huevón"- Ginny refunfuñó sombríamente. La anciana detrás de ellas se paró, arrastrando su silla de metal a través del piso embaldosado, y se fue a otra mesa. Mientras Hermione se veía definitivamente horrorizada, Ginny parecía a punto de explotar en una risa histérica. Hermione le dirigió una mirada dura a su amiga. –"Perdón"- se enmendó Ginny, tratando de evitar las risitas que sintió se le venían.

-"No importa"- Hermione dijo –"Igual, aprecio mucho tu lealtad"-

Esta vez, fue el turno de Ginny de levantar su mano para tomar la de su amiga entre las suyas. –"Nosotros – Harry y yo – solo estamos preocupados por ti. Sabemos por que estás haciendo esto, y aunque creemos que es una muy mala forma de obtenerlo, mientras me digas que eres feliz haciéndolo me permitirá respirar más tranquila. Pero si me dices que el estúpido de mi hermano se levanta y se va al a mañana siguiente, entonces no tengo otra opción que… "-

-"¿Maldecir sus partes privadas?"- Hermione terminó por ella.

Ginny sonrió –"Exactamente"- Las dos mujeres intercambiaron sonrisas incómodas, ambas pretendiendo estar preocupadas en comer sus almuerzos. Ginny moría por preguntarle a Hermione ¿porque?, ¿porque ella misma se subyugaba al dolor y tortura de hacer el amor, con el hombre que ama, durante la noche, para luego dejarlo marcharse a la mañana siguiente? Hermione siempre había dicho que lo hacía con la esperanza de que algún día Ron se despertaría y se daría cuenta que ella era la mujer con la que se suponía debía pasar el resto de su vida, pero Ginny lo sabía bien. Cuando el trío se graduó de Hogwarts y se fueron rumbo a perseguir sus propias carreras, fue entonces cuando Hermione finalmente decidió aceptar el hecho de que sus sentimientos hacia Ron iban más allá de lo 'platónico'. Cuando entraron al Ministerio, Harry y Ron para entrenarse como Aurores y Hermione para convertirse en la mejor investigadora y promotora; Hermione hallaba una razón para hacerlo pedazos cada vez que pasaba la noche con otra mujer. Lo reprendía por agotarse cuando sabía perfectamente bien que tenía entrenamiento al día siguiente, o discutía con él por que se olvidó de pasar por la Madriguera cuando prometió hacerlo. Había puesto tanta tensión en su relación y Hermione lo sabía, y se detuvo una vez que se dio cuenta que las peleas diarias no iban a hacer que Ron se diera cuenta de que la amaba. Necesitaba una nueva estrategia y la necesitaba inmediatamente.

Desde la graduación, Hermione solo había tenido una experiencia romántica y una proeza casi – sexual (arruinada por que Hermione no se sintió segura y decidió no hacerlo), ambas con Viktor Krum, quien finalmente se dio cuenta que Hermione no podría amarlo jamás como amaba a Ron. Después de Krum, varios hombres con los que trabajaba en el Ministerio la invitaron a salir, incluso algunos Muggles con los que se cruzaba camino a la casa de sus padres, otras veces los hombres con los que se cruzaban cada vez que salía con Ginny. Era la seguridad en ella misma, el espíritu, y la clásica belleza de una castaña que irradiaba un brillo interior y tenía un aura tan interesante lo que hacía que los hombres se sintieran llamados a acercarse y decirle 'hola'. Y con Ginny aseguradamente casada con Harry, la mayoría de ellos se sentían felices de dirigir su atención a Hermione. Desafortunadamente, Hermione los rechazaba a todos y no había salido a ninguna cita desde que Viktor se fue. Ella incluso se gano la reputación de 'Reina del Hielo' en el ministerio, sin embargo, nadie se atrevería a decírselo en la cara por que fue un héroe de guerra, y la mejor amiga del famoso Harry Potter así como también de la familia del Ministro de Magia. Pero Hermione sabía que tenía que encontrar la manera de que Ron se diera cuenta que eran el uno para el otro sin decírselo, y Ron, hace ya tres años, le dio la forma perfecta de acercarse a él tanto como pudiera sin traicionar sus verdaderos sentimientos con sus palabras.

Tres años atrás, Ron había estado saliendo con una hermosa bruja llamada Diana quien trabajaba como interna en el Hospital de San Mungo. Ella era todo lo que Hermione no era, -por lo menos eso pensaba- ella era rubia, alta y delgada, siempre estaba impecablemente vestida y se aparecía en las cenas de la familia Weasley con un pie o cheesecake, que parecía sacada de una vitrina de pastelería, o algún otro platillo gourmet que ella había preparado. Era una gran fanática de los Chudley Cannons y había jugado Quidditch mientras estuvo en el colegio en Suiza; era rica, de buena cuna y perfectos modales - y ella tenia a Ron. Ese era el punto donde Hermione había perdido, en serio, la esperanza de hacer que Ron la amara. Pero el destino, ciertamente, tenía una forma de arreglar las cosas para que se solucionaran - luego de ocho meses de relación, Ron descubrió que Diana estaba viendo a otro hombre a sus espaldas, un mago rico que había ido al colegio con ella en Suiza. A Ron nunca le agrado la decepción y la mentira, y él inmediatamente rompió con Diana. Pero el todavía la amaba, Hermione sabía eso. Una noche, Ron se embriagó y fue Hermione quien lo encontró, en su departamento, en ese estado. Trató de guiarlo de vuelta a su dormitorio para que pudiera descansar, pero Ron tenía otros planes. Ellos tuvieron sexo aquella noche - Hermione siempre se refería a esa noche como la primera vez que ellos 'hicieron el amor'. Estaba extasiada mientras se envolvía en las emociones, que pensó nunca sentiría otra vez, y las sensaciones con las que solo soñaba antes. Hermione supo, en su corazón, que este iba a ser el momento perfecto en sus vidas, un momento que compartirían por siempre, mientras Ron la sostenía cerca a él reclamándola como suya. Ella cerró los ojos mientras sucumbía alrededor de él, su mundo se volvió una imagen borrosa de fuegos artificiales y la belleza pura de sus erráticas embestidas dentro de su cuerpo; luego se tensó y gritó –"Diana!"- antes de hundirse en ella una última vez.

En ese momento tuvo que contener las lágrimas, pensando que era inútil. Justificó la acción de Ron diciéndose a si misma que Ron había buscado consuelo después de terminar con la mujer que tanto quería, y por supuesto que él había pensado en ella! De cualquier forma no importaba – esa noche, Ron había tomado su inocencia, y Hermione se la había dado gustosa. En su mente, igual eso le pertenecía a él.

La mañana siguiente Ron no recordaba que había dicho el nombre de su ex novia cuando llegó a su clímax dentro de Hermione, tampoco se había percatado que ella fuera virgen, pero lo que si sabía era que había dormido con ella y sintió remordimiento ante esto. Muchos incómodos días pasaron antes de que él hablara con ella de nuevo y le dijera cuanto sentía haberla usado aquella noche, pero que quería que supiera que nunca se sintió más a gusto con nadie más. Sintiéndose halagada, Hermione gustosa le dijo que ella siempre estaría ahí para él cuando el necesitara consuelo, y por las siguientes semanas, cada vez que Ron se embriagaba terriblemente, ella siempre fue la que iba a él y lo consolaba. Fuera que terminara en sexo o no, Hermione era feliz estando tan cerca de Ron. Su anhelo por Diana pasó pronto y casi inmediatamente, los tête-à-tête entre ellos pasaron del consuelo al placer, un cambio que a ella no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera cuando ella y Ginny descubrieron que Ron, cada vez que no estaba con ella, estaba con otra mujer. Ginny rehusó a hablarle por casi un mes después del chocante descubrimiento, y fue solo por Hermione, quien la convenció que ella no tenía ningún problema con eso, que ella volvió a dignarse a saludar a su hermano.

Y eso era lo que molestaba tanto a Ginny. ¿Cómo puede alguien tan inteligente como Hermione dejar que el hombre que ha amado y adorado secretamente por casi toda su vida, llevara a otra mujer a la cama, y luego dormir con él cada vez que él estuviera 'libre'? y ¿Cómo podía su estúpido hermano no ver en que hermosa, inteligente y fascinante mujer Hermione se había convertido? ¿Qué era, por amor a Merlín, lo que lo hacia tan ciego a lo que otros hombres veían tan claramente? ¿Miedo al compromiso? ¿Cómo dos personas, a las que todos podían ver, que simplemente eran el uno para el otro, solo… no podían verlo?

Si Hermione la hubiera dejado, ella hubiera golpeado a Ron en la espinilla y decirle el asqueroso idiota que era, por no ver como Hermione lo amaba tanto. Pero Ginny estuvo sujeta a lo que Hermione quería, y lo que ella quería era que Ron la amara cuando él quisiera.

Se asustó cuando fue sacada de su reflexión por Hermione, quien estaba moviendo la palma de su mano frente a la cara de su amiga. –"Qu… ¿Qué?"- Ginny pronunció, parpadeando.

Hermione sonrió. -"Parecías haberte perdido durante un buen rato ¿Practicando transporte astral?"- la fastidió.

-"No, no, n-"- Ginny se detuvo antes de repetir 'no' por tercera vez –"Solo estaba… pensando"-

-"¿Sobre qué?"-

-"Sobre…"- Sobre lo estúpido que es Ron, lo estúpidos que son ambos. Sobre como sólo deberías decirle la verdad, casarte con él, tener un montón de bebes y vivir eternamente felices. Sobre… que talvez fuera tiempo que dejes esto y sigas adelante…

Ginny sonrió a su amiga –"Sobre como es que Ron, que es un bastado con suerte, logró conseguir que alguien como tu lo ame tanto, solo como tu lo podrías amar"-

* * *

**N/T:** Otro capítulo traducido, espero que no haya salido tan mal. Este fin de semana estoy tratando de avanzar tanto como puedo en la traducción. Por que, o me dedico a traducir esta historia o a escribir la mía, y ya que esto lo estaba dejando hace rato, decidí finalmente echarme a la chamba de coger mi diccionario y recordar mis años en el instituto de inglés

La canción en esta historia no estaba en la versión original, en inglés, solo la agregué por que me encanta la música. El título de la canción es 'All I need' – Within Temptation


	3. Ron

_**Disclaimer**_:

- Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. R. Rowling

- La historia "_**Hold me in your Arms**_" es original de **Parker** (la historia original se encuentra en www punto checkmated punto com, solo tienen que buscar o por titulo o por autor) Solo lo estoy traduciendo, en pos de que entiendan la secuela que estoy haciendo de esta historia, mi FF es titulado "**Love is a battlefield**"

Espero que Parker no se moleste por traducir su trabajo, le he enviado un mail pero hasta ahora no me contesta. Así que una vez más quiero dejar bien en claro que este FF **NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO ESTOY TRADUCIENDO**.

Espero que la traducción haya salido bien. Así que, chicas y chicos (no se si contamos con miembros del genero masculino) les dejo otro capítulo traducido de Hold me in your Arms. Espero que esto disipe su la curiosidad y dudas.

**ATENCIÓN**: Este historia tiene contenido adulto (escenas bastantes explícitas), es **rated de NC-17 o M** (en esta página). Así que, _**si eres menor de edad o no te gusta este tipo de FF, queda a tu juicio y criterio leerlo**_.

**Hold me in your arms**

"I'm not asking you to stay for the rest of my life...stay as long as you want. No whys, no hows, no buts, no promises...just hold me once - it's more than enough..."

More than just another love story, I assure you...

* * *

"No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes por el resto de mi vida… quédate tanto como quieras. Sin por ques, ni como, sin peros ni promesas… solo abrázame una vez más-es más que suficiente…"

Más que otra historia de amor, se los aseguro…

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Ron**

-"De verdad me tengo que ir"-, Ron murmuró con voz grave contra el suave, y pálido hombro, que estaba sin gracia y de forma monótona alrededor de su cuello. –"Si me quedo otro minuto, simplemente no querré irme"-

La mujer a su lado sonrió soñadoramente mientras él se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba, buscando su camiseta tirada. Apoyando la cabeza en su brazo, sus ojos recorrían hambrientos la espalda de Ron, su dedos le picaban por tocarlo una vez más_._ –"Entonces no te vayas, amor. Eres más que bienvenido a quedarte"- ella ronroneó.

_Reachin' out and touchin' the gal dem makin' dem life happy  
Them draw fi a dutty cup youth fi slap it..  
You done know say right now the boriquas call me papi...Nina Skyy._

_Boy when you touch my body...You know you make me feel hot  
We're going home after this party...So you can show me what you got.  
We start slow, got all the time you need...No where to go, baby it's you and me  
Let's go...make we...say yo...oh .._

-"Lo sé"-, respondió, divertido, mientras se paraba y se colocaba el pantalón. –"Tu oferta es sumamente tentadora, pero si no voy a la práctica, podría quedarme sin trabajo"- Volteó para ver su rostro, ahora completamente vestido y sonriendo. –"Y nosotros no queremos que eso suceda, ¿no?"-

-"No, no queremos"-, coincidió. –"¿Por qué otra cosa seguiría durmiendo contigo si no fueras famoso?"-

Ron se rió, inclinándose para darle un largo y profundo beso. Él no esperaba menos de Natalie, la seductora mujer con la que, últimamente, compartió la cama ya tres veces. Cuatro, contando la de esta mañana; él la conoció después de un juego que ganaron frente a los Lancaster Lions, sin ocultar sus intenciones – ella estaba hambrienta de fama y tomaba cualquier forma en la que viniera. Era una mariposa social, el alma de cada fiesta, y una insaciable compañera de alcoba. Era brutalmente honesta con él, ella solo quería sexo, cosas materiales y nada más. No había pretensiones entre ellos, o alguna esperanza de compromiso, de corto o largo plazo, lo cual hacía su forma de hacer el amor aún más excitante. Era puro placer carnal, y Ron sabía exactamente como apreciar las cosas placenteras de la vida.

Ron rompió el beso, luego caminó hacia el baño donde Natalie lo escucho abrir la llave del agua. Se sentó en la cama cómodamente, envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana de algodón, desarreglando su larga cabellera rubia en un estilo perfecto, y seductor de recién salida de la cama. Pasaba los dedos por el brazalete, que Ron le había dado cuando llegó a su departamento, extremadamente satisfecha con el regalo y el candente sexo que llegó después.

Pensativamente, se preguntó por que había escogido a Ron Weasley aquel día que fue al juego. Ella sabía que era hermosa y podría haberse acercado a cualquier miembro de los Cannons y tener a cualquier hombre que ella quisiera para ofrecerle sus "servicios", pero por alguna razón, se sintió atraída al guardián pelirrojo.

_Rubbin it together touchin' it up a me pleasure  
Gal a me a the connector to give you the right pressure  
Me a the professor gal a gonna get you wetter make you start sweater  
Feel better in any kinda weather..  
We a the leader...gal a follow back a we them say we a the breeder..  
Say dem wanna get all of the juice from da seed ya..  
Say dem read about we everyday inna the media...  
And them say good lovin' wey dem need ya...again.._

_Boy when you touch my body...You know you make me feel hot  
We're going home after this party...So you can show me what you got.  
We start slow, got all the time you need...No where to go, baby it's you and me  
Let's go...make we...say yo...oh .._

Quizás fuera también porque era un héroe de guerra, un hábil Auror (extraoficialmente), y era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter (quien se rumoreaba estaba, intensamente enamorado de su esposa y no podía ser tentado) la razón por la que lo eligió. Había siempre esa aura de fuerza indomable, que cuidadosamente encerraba sensualidad y algo excitante en él, lo que atraía a las mujeres, incluyéndola – y ella nunca mantuvo en secreto sus deseos de estar con gente famosa. A decir verdad, algunos hombres realmente la respetaban por ser bastante honesta - y luego la cogían hasta la mañana. Con Ron, sin embargo, el sexo no era el juego de "wham-ban-gracias-señora" que tenía con los otros hombres, y era aquello que la intrigaba sobre la persona antes que el estigma de ser héroe.

También sabía que el nunca había tenido una relación seria, salvo por aquella, tontamente, desperdiciada relación que encabezaron los periódicos y mató los sueños de muchas muchachas. ¿Por qué terminó? Los periódicos dijeron que era por que, Ron, en una forma machista, se hartó de ella y siguió con su vida. Por su parte, dudaba mucho de esa historia. Ron no parecía ser del tipo de hombre que estaba con una chica por varios meses, y luego aburrirse y dejarla. Ron podría ser un hombre, pero también era un caballero, y ahí yacía la diferencia.

Además hubo rumores perpetuos, por supuesto, sobre el hecho que él viviera con Hermione Granger en un solo apartamento. Natalie sabía que era verdad, habiendo ido varias veces a dicho departamento con él, pero los rumores también decían que ellos dormían juntos, 'mejores amigos con beneficios', lo llamaban. Ese asunto en particular ella no podría confirmar o negarlo. Era cierto, que Hermione era también un héroe de guerra, una auror hábil y probablemente la bruja más inteligente de su generación, pero no parecía que ella encajara con el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a Ron. Natalie sabía que él tenía cierta inclinación por las rubias, y Hermione Granger estaba lejos de ser una rubia ya que era castaña.

Además ellos siempre peleaban, sus riñas eran legendarias! Eso alimentaba las llamas de la especulación entre muchos, especialmente luego que Harry se casara con Ginny Weasley. Casi todo el mundo esperaba que el par restante de amigos se juntaran para completar el set. Era un rumor tonto, uno que Natalie no estaba tan dispuesta a dudar todavía, pero ese rumor sobre Hermione y Ron durmiendo juntos era de lejos el más atractiva de los dos.

_Anytime we work them we haffi work them properly  
Make them know say that we've got the bedroom strategy  
Fi rock the gal dem right this is a necessity  
Onnu listen to the dutty philosophy, onnu fi penny me..  
Make sure say that onnu a stock up onnu Guinesses  
Cut up onnu chronic stuff in up in onnu chalices  
Haffi know how fi work pon the gal dem premises  
This a we analysis we buss it and we never miss.._

_Boy when you touch my body...You know you make me feel hot  
We're going home after this party...So you can show me what you got.  
We start slow, got all the time you need...No where to go, baby it's you and me  
Let's go...make we...say yo...oh .._

Pero entonces, ¿por qué?, a los 25, él seguía soltero ¿Tenía, a escondidas, fobia al compromiso? ¿Tenía problemas para mantener relaciones duraderas debido al hecho que vio a tantos de sus amigos morir? ¿o simplemente era por que disfrutaba su vida de soltero?

Natalie escuchó como se cerraba la llave y con gracia se acomodó en la cama para lucir lo más invitante posible. Si hacía que la deseara lo suficiente, entonces él regresaría por la noche, con suerte, con otro presente. Ron salió del baño luciendo tan fresco y limpio como cuando él había llegado, más temprano, a su departamento. Recorrió su mano a través de su cabello empapado, las mangas de su camisa recogidas hasta los codos para revelar sus antebrazos musculosos que se tensaron ligeramente mientras hacían el amor. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de suprimir la súbita humedad que se acumulaba entre sus piernas. Además había otra cosa, él era un amante maravilloso pero no parecía querer o tener una novia con quien compartirlo. Parecía contento de tener sexo con diferentes mujeres. Si, por supuesto que sabía de ellas. Un hombre como Ron, sin novia, necesitaba un desfogue para sus deseos más básicos. Y ella gustosa se lo proveía.

-"Me voy"- anunció Ron, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Natalie lo miró, deseándolo mientras se colgaba el maletín en un hombro, y decidió intentarlo.

-"¿Es verdad que la chica con la que salías hace años te dejó por otro hombre?"-

Ron se detuvo en seco, incapaz de creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos. ¿Cómo sabía lo de Diana? Él nunca se lo dijo a nadie, excepto a Harry y Hermione, y eso era por que estaba demasiado ebrio como para pensar claramente. Él sabía que ninguno de los dos traicionaría su confianza. ¿Había olvidado algún compañero de tragos con él que hubiera compartido esta información? ¿Rita Skeeter convertida en un bicho?

Natalie le sonrió benévolamente. –"Sólo adiviné"- dijo con voz alegre, su sonrisa inocente. Pero los ojos verdes de Ron lo traicionaron dando la confirmación que, involuntariamente, le había dado con esa ligera pausa, y Ron lo sabía. Que pena, Natalie había sido una buena cogida mientras duró.

-"¿Es esa la razón por la que no has tenido otra relación?"- presionó, moviéndose más cerca a él.

Ron le dio una sonrisa perezosa. Había aprendido ya hacía bastante tiempo que preguntas como estas eran apaciguadas o bien mintiendo (con una probabilidad altísima de ser descubierto) o simplemente rehusándose a responderla. Aquellos que le preguntaban y eran incapaces de obtener respuestas se encontraban cambiando de táctica para lograr que él hablara hasta que se rendían por completo. Natalie parecía conciente de lo que él estaba tratando de hacer, por que ella cambió su estrategia.

-"Tengo cinco preguntas más"-

-"Dos"- ofreció él, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Ella se acercó, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Ron.

-"Tres"- Natalie contó, empezando a masajearlo. Ron dudó, pero luego asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

-"¿Y me vas contestar?"- preguntó dulcemente.

-"Lo mejor que pueda"- respondió él honestamente- Era un trato justo, pensó. Después de todo, Natalie fue la primera mujer con la que había tenido algo así como una relación a 'largo plazo' desde lo de Diana. Era justo…

-"Ya va una"- jugó. Natalie presionó los labios juntos, tratando de lucir indignada pero sólo logró lucir tan inocentemente seductora que Ron tuvo que besarla. –"Esta bien. Esa fue gratis. Pregunta"-

Natalie colocó su mentón en el hombro de Ron, susurrando su pregunta con voz seductora cerca a su oreja.–"¿Es verdad que la chica con la que salías hace años te dejó por otro hombre?"- repitió.

Una promesa era una promesa, y un Weasley mantenía su palabra. –"Si"-, contestó simplemente. Agradecida, Natalie parecía contenta con su respuesta.

-"Esa es la razón por la que no has tenido otra relación seria"-

-"En mayor parte, si"-

Otra sonrisa de satisfacción -"¿Y alguno de esos rumores sobre Hermione Granger durmiendo contigo son verdaderos?"-

Una pregunta difícil, pero aquella era enteramente sencilla de contestar. Un Weasley mantenía su palabra, pero su acuerdo con Hermione era más profundo que cualquier promesa hecha a Natalie. Y ciertamente con más valor. La respuesta fue…

-"No, ninguno de esos"- Ron respondió con seguridad. –"Hermione y yo somos sólo compañeros de departamento, nada más. Aquellos que les gusta especular sobre algo más ciertamente pueden hacerlo si quieren"-

Irónicamente, era aquella respuesta la que no la convenció en nada, pero no presionó el tema. Ron se paró, colocando su maletín en el hombro una vez más, dirigiéndose hacía la puerta. –"Ahora si, de veras tengo que irme"-

_I've been high on you since the spot  
We started..I can't deny it...You made me hot  
Your energy's takin' hold of me  
Can you feel the heat when you're next to me  
You begin...the way you dance...So sexy...it screams romance  
Come homeboy, I hope to see...what you have in store for me_

_So big up all of the gal dem with wifey title  
And big up all the gal dem in the matey circle..  
Perform pon dem and work dem like bicycle cause the  
Gal dem want the lovin' denm no want get stifle yow...  
The gal dem want fi feel the fire and feel the flame...  
Gal dem want the thing fi drive dem mind insane  
Turn on the pressure make them feel all the pain  
Cause the gal dem want the all night train, yow..._

-"Tengo una pregunta más"-

Ron volteó a verla. –"Ya tuviste tu cuota, Nat…"- bromeo.

-"Compláceme, por favor"-

Él se rió. –"Esta bien, la última"-

Ella asintió petulantemente y, con voz grave, dijo. –"No voy a volver a verte en mi cama otra vez, ¿no?"-

Tenía que admitir, que ella era inteligente y sexy, y no mantenía sentimientos innecesarios, la perfecta cortesana, si la pudiera llamar de esa forma. Camino nuevamente hacia ella, colocó un beso en su cabeza y luego se dirigió a la puerta, su mano colocada en la manija.

-"Si alguna vez quieres otra ronda, solo pasa por aquí"- Natalie añadió rápidamente. –"Siempre haré tiempo para ti. ¿Sabes? Tu eres uno de mis favoritos"-

Ron presionó dos dedos en los labios y le envió un beso volado antes de dar la vuelta a la manija. –"Tu tampoco estas nada mal, dulzura"- Luego, abrió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, Ron se dirigió a su práctica.

* * *

**N/T**: La canción de este capítulo es 'Touch my Body' - Sean Paul. Bueno, ahora si, ya me canse. Tengo que descansar un buen momento. Bye


	4. Invitaciones

_**Disclaimer**_:

- Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. R. Rowling

- La historia "_**Hold me in your Arms**_" es original de **Parker** (la historia original se encuentra en www punto checkmated punto com, solo tienen que buscar o por titulo o por autor) Solo lo estoy traduciendo, en pos de que entiendan la secuela que estoy haciendo de esta historia, mi FF es titulado "**Love is a battlefield**"

Espero que Parker no se moleste por traducir su trabajo, le he enviado un mail pero hasta ahora no me contesta. Así que una vez más quiero dejar bien en claro que este FF **NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO ESTOY TRADUCIENDO**.

Espero que la traducción haya salido bien. Así que, chicas y chicos (no se si contamos con miembros del genero masculino) les dejo otro capítulo traducido de Hold me in your Arms. Espero que esto disipe su la curiosidad y dudas.

**ATENCIÓN**: Esta historia tiene contenido adulto (escenas bastantes explícitas), es **rated de NC-17 o M** (en esta página). Así que, _**si eres menor de edad o no te gusta este tipo de FF, queda a tu juicio y criterio leerlo**_.

**Hold me in your arms**

"I'm not asking you to stay for the rest of my life...stay as long as you want. No whys, no hows, no buts, no promises...just hold me once - it's more than enough..."

More than just another love story, I assure you...

* * *

"No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes por el resto de mi vida… quédate tanto como quieras. Sin por ques, ni como, sin peros ni promesas… solo abrázame una vez más-es más que suficiente…"

Más que otra historia de amor, se los aseguro…

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Invitaciones**

-"¿Ocupada?"-

Hermione levantó la cabeza, sonriendo cuando vio a la preciosa pelirroja que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de su oficina. –"Ginny, pasa. Te ves bien"-

Ginny levanto la ceja, devolviendo la sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio de su amiga, -"¿A que te refieres? Yo siempre luzco bien"- respondió bromeando. Dio una mirada a los pergaminos amarillentos y viejos que estaban esparcidos en el escritorio de Hermione. –"¿Qué son?"-

-"Ah, son algunos pergaminos antiguos que Bill me envió, de una excavación en Varna. Estos los encontraron en una cueva encantada y estoy tratando de descifrarlos para él. Yo creo que son antiguas maldiciones diseñadas para proteger la cueva de…"-

Ginny levantó una ceja para detener a su amiga. –"¿Sabes?, hubo una razón por la cual no continué con Historia de la Magia. Creo que estos pergaminos fueron parte de esa razón"-

_I will be there  
Always waiting  
Waiting for you  
To let me inside  
Where your fire burns  
In a city of angels  
Just like a river rushing straight into the sea  
I'm the one thing meant for you and you for me  
_

Hermione trato de contener la risa. –"Esta bien. Bueno, ¿Entonces, debo preguntar, por que estas aquí? Además de disfrutar de mi compañía, claro está"-

-"Por supuesto"- Ginny respondió amenamente. –"En verdad, por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, todas las lechuzas están fuera de comisión, así que me envié a mi misma para sustituir a Pig y Hedwig"-

-"¿Porqué?"-

-"Por que ¿de que otro modo podrías averiguar que Harry y yo te estamos organizando una cena, por tu cumpleaños, en tu honor este viernes?"-

-"¿Cena de cumpleaños?"-

-"Ya sabes, ese día en el año cuando puedes mandar a todo el mundo a tu alrededor sin miedo a retribución y cuando todos tus maravillosos amigos se reúnen y brindan a tu salud. _Ese_ cumpleaños"-

-"No tienen por que hacer eso…"-

-"Vamos, es tu cumpleaños número 25, por supuesto que tenemos que hacerlo. Insistimos"-

Hermione se puso rígida. Veinticinco, sería su cumpleaños número veinticinco el viernes y lo había olvidado por completo. Merlín, ya habían pasado catorce años desde…

Catorce años desde que por primera vez, casi tropezando, entró en aquel compartimiento en el Expreso Hogwarts, buscando el sapo de Neville…

_Whatever you want  
Whatever you need  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything  
_

Catorce años desde que por primera vez sus ojos vieron al famoso Harry Potter y al extraño chico pelirrojo que trataba de poner amarilla a su rata…

Catorce años desde que ella le señalo, apuntando, la mancha de suciedad en su nariz – y perdiera su corazón cuando él trataba de limpiarla…

Catorce años desde que su inocente corazón de once años comenzara a latir, sabiendo que mientras viviera, no habría nunca nadie como Ron Weasley…

Mirando esto de otra forma, habían sido catorce años de amarlo en secreto. O de anhelarlo en secreto, primero al chico, luego al hombre en el que se había convertido. Catorce años de espera paciente por el momento en el que Ron pudiera finalmente darse cuenta (de la misma forma en la que ella lo hizo cuando tenía once años) que era ella -Hermione- con quien estaba supuesto a pasar el resto de su vida.

Catorce años… ¿Y que hace para demostrarlo? Nada.

Era un pensamiento que no le gustaba contemplar…mucho.

_And as you sleep  
Eyes to the window  
I'm watching you dream  
Well are you dreaming of me?  
So why can't you see  
You're all that matters  
You know if this earth should crack  
I'll be your solid ground  
I will be there to catch you when you fall down  
_

Hermione comenzó a escribir furiosamente, sin prestar atención a lo que estaba escribiendo. Determinada, evitó los ojos de su amiga, los cuales sabía la estaban estudiando, esperando una respuesta. También sabía que Ginny no se iría –ni siquiera _pensaría_ en irse, no hasta que ella dijera que si. Era, en verdad, ridículo, celebrar su cumpleaños número 25. Ya no tenía diez años como para necesitar una fiesta de cumpleaños todos los años. Y además, ella sabía exactamente _por que_ Ginny estaba haciendo esto –era para que Ron y ella estuvieran cerca el uno del otro- y aunque apreciaba el gesto, ya conocía suficiente los intentos pasados de Ginny como para considerar correctamente esto como 'inmiscuirse'.

-"No me estoy inmiscuyendo"- Ginny suspiró sonoramente, haciendo que Hermione saltara un poquito. Se miraron una a la otra, cada una sabiendo que siendo amigas desde hace tanto tiempo; podrían probablemente leer el pensamiento de la otra sin necesidad de practicar Legilimencia. –"Es tu _cumpleaños_, y quiero hacer algo especial para ti en tu cumpleaños. No tiene nada que ver con mi hermano, ni siquiera me importa si va o no"- Torció el cuello para darle a Hermione una mirada que decía claramente, '¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?'

-"Estoy escribiendo mis notas"- respondió Hermione simplemente.

Ginny hizo una mueca. –"Sip, puedo verlo. Has estado 'escribiendo notas' desde que llegué. Si no te conociera mejor, diría que no estás contenta de que haya venido"-

_Whatever you want  
Whatever you need  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything  
_

Hermione la miró rápidamente, con un rostro que claramente pedía disculpas. –"Lo siento, Gin, de veras. He sido una tonta, pero no tienes que hacerme una cena de cumpleaños. Es que estoy hasta el cuello con trabajo –Tengo que descifrar estos pergaminos para la próxima semana por que Gringotts los necesita para así poder abrir las bóvedas de unos brujos famosos que ya murieron, y apenas voy por la mitad"- lloriqueó, dejando caer las palmas sobre los papeles del escritorio, con un ruido seco.

-"Entonces, más razón para tener una fiesta"- Ginny respondió calmadamente, con un brillo triunfante en los ojos. –"Tómate la noche libre, descanses o no. Estoy segura que no te matará relajarte un poco solo por una noche."-

Hizo una pausa, su mirada alejándose del rostro de Hermione para posarse en la ventana detrás de su amiga, asumiendo una fachada desinteresada. –"Por supuesto, si la verdadera razón por la que no quieres ir es por que no soportas ver a Ron, bueno, supongo que siempre lo puedo des-invitar"-

-"¿Ya lo invitaste?"- Hermione preguntó dubitativamente.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. –"Ahora mismo, Harry está en camino al campo de juego de los Cannons . A Ron podría gustarle la idea de esto –noche tranquila con los amigos. Merlín sabe que todos necesitamos una velada así. Pero si no quieres que él esté ahí…"-

-"Yo no dije que no lo quería ahí"- dijo rápidamente Hermione. –"Yo dije… solo dije que no quería que te tomaras tantas molestias preparando una cena y todo eso"-

_If I have to crawl  
Get down on my knees  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything_

_I'd take the stars right out of the sky for you  
I'd end the world give you the sun, the moon  
For all of time, forever loving you_

-"Y _yo_ te dije que no es ninguna molestia"- Ginny respondió –"Y quien dijo algo sobre que yo iba a preparar una cena. Vamos a ir a un restaurante, uno nuevo que está en Hogsmeade – ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?"- Ginny vio a Hermione dar un suspiro por dentro, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras Ginny también suspiró en su fuero interno. _Amor,_ Ginny pensó_, hace que la persona más inteligente se convierta en una completa idiota._ ¿Qué clase de poder tenía su hermano sobre Hermione para que ella, de verdad, estuviera dudando celebrar su propio cumpleaños? Quisiera saberlo, algún día.

-"Mira"- dijo Ginny, volviendo a mirar a su amiga –"Ya se que piensas que todo es un montaje arreglado para engancharte con Ron, y ¿sabes que?, desde un ángulo, podría serlo. Sabes cuanto quiero que mi hermano y tu terminen juntos, y si tuviera que 'torcer' algunos eventos para que funcionara, lo haría en un dos por tres. Pero desde otro ángulo, yo podría estar haciendo todo esto por el simple hecho que eres mi amiga y la mejor amiga de mi esposo, y una hermosa persona que merece un descanso de vez en cuando"-Las cejas de Ginny se movieron maquiavélicamente. –"Además, si no quieres la cena, ya encontraré otra forma de darte una fiesta sorpresa más grande en tu depa, llena de gente que ni siquiera te agrada, con las que pasarías una noche entera celebrando tu cumpleaños"-

-"Ay Merlín, Gin"- Hermione soltó un quejido, riéndose a pesar de todo. –"Menuda elección!"-

-"Depende de ti: o una cena pequeña, potencialmente 'arreglada', íntima, con Harry, Ronald y yo **ó** una gran y ruidosa juerga en tu depa incluso con menores oportunidades de estar junto a Ron durante la velada entera"-

Hermione le sacó la lengua a Ginny, pero no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa de semi -gratitud que hablaba de su sumisión antes que hubiera respondido. –"La cena"- Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de júbilo mientras se recostaba en su silla, silenciosamente contemplando el evento que se venía, sin darse cuenta del hecho que Hermione estaba haciendo lo mismo.

_Whatever you need  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything  
If I have to crawl  
Get down on my knees  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything_

Hermione reflexionaba, en que quizás Harry y Ginny tuvieron razón –ya había pasado bastante tiempo (_Catorce años_, calculó), eventualmente uno de ellos _tenía_ que decir algo. Ron podría ser un estratega militar brillante pero, ella creía que, algunas veces podía ser un ciego idiota, especialmente cuando a mujeres y relaciones de largo plazo se trataba. Ella siempre pensó que podría poner su amistad en una posición muy incómoda si decía algo; pero mirando en retrospectiva, cuando Ron se acercó a ella aquella noche y llegaron a su 'arreglo', solamente eso hubiera sido suficiente para destruir incluso el más fuerte de los vínculos. Pero la suya nunca se tambaleó, y eso, para Hermione, era testimonio de lo fuerte que era _su_ amistad, y hubiera sido lógico asumir que si admitía _ahora _sus sentimientos por Ron, serían recibidos bastante bien.

Ella sonrió para si, sintiéndose repentinamente mareada. ¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho, y varias personas, que Ron sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella? ¿Que era la única mujer que había enfrentado a los más terribles villanos del mundo mágico con él (y con Harry, por supuesto), había visto lo peor de él y aún así lo amaba? ¿Qué eran perfectos el uno para el otro?

Pobre Ron, mi pobre, querido, dulce, adorable, maravilloso Ron. Era como el Baile de Navidad otra vez.

-"Estas pensando en mi hermano, ¿no?"- preguntó Ginny, sonriendo. Hermione se ruborizó con ferocidad, agachando la cabeza y pretendió escribir sus notas.

-"Relájate"- añadió indiferente, sus ojos aún brillando con picardía. –"Todo el mundo sabe que estás pensando en él porque tienes esa mirada en tu rostro cuando lo haces"-

-"Todo el mundo!"- Hermione dijo con un grito ahogado.

-"Bueno, casi todo el mundo"-Ginny se corrigió. –"Obviamente Ron no, ese cabeza de chorlito"-

-"Ay, Ginny"- suspiró Hermione, feliz de saber que existía alguien que realmente comprendía su posición con su hermano, habiendo pasado por la misma clase de anhelo, cuando ella también tenía once años, por un brujo de cabellos oscuros, ojos verdes y anteojos, quien más tarde tuvo la sensatez de enamorarse y casarse con ella. Hermione se había dado cuenta que anhelaba ese sentimiento de ser 'querida' por alguien, o ser la 'razón de vivir' de alguien –los mismos sentimientos que sentía ella por Ron.

-"Estas pensando en el, _otra vez_"- Ginny la molestó, haciendo otra mueca mientras se paraba. –"Vamos, salgamos de aquí y vamos de compras"-

-"¿Compras? No puedo, ya te dije que tengo trabajo con los pergaminos, además necesito empezar con unas profecías de la época victoriana que el Departamento de Misterio me ha enviado…"-

-"Hay un maravilloso vestido rojo que vi en 'Gladrags' el otro día que se vería increíble en ti con el cabello recogido. Y sucede que yo se que mi hermano se siente bastante atraído a colores que sobresalen"- Ginny le sonrió con la más inocente de sus sonrisas.

Hermione pensó que no había duda del porque Harry nunca le pudiera decir 'no' a su esposa.

-"Esta bien"- Hermione dijo, cogiendo contenta su bolso y parándose para seguir a su amiga en la puerta. –"Pero debo estar de vuelta para la una y media"-

-"Si, si, te lo prometo. Una y treinta"- Ginny respondió, arrastrando a su amiga por la puerta, -"una y treinta o algo por el estilo"-

Dentro de las puertas cerradas de las oficinas del ministerio, se podían escuchar risas joviales y risueñas de dos mujeres que hacían eco en los corredores.

* * *

-"Tres posibilidades por las cuales has llegaste tarde"-

Ron sonrió, tirando una toalla sudada por encima de la cabeza de Harry mientras este se dirigía al locker de Ron. –"Ya déjalo, Harry. Tuve una reunión"-

-"Bastante temprano para una reunión"- Harry acotó con picardía, apoyándose contra el metal con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-"Los pájaros que se despiertan temprano agarran gusanos"- Ron encogió los hombros, guiñando a Harry. –"… bueno, o algo así va el refrán"-

A veces, Ron era, malditamente, muy pagado de si mismo, tanto que el deseo de golpearlo en la nuca era bastante difícil de contener. Harry tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, Merlín! Si sólo la poción de Amortencia pudiera ser bebido y ser como una Pensador, y mostrarles a los despistados hombres aquella mujer de la se supone deberían enamorarse! Algunas veces, Harry quería raptar a Ron y forzarlo a escuchar lo ciego que era como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba frente a él. Hermione lo amaba tanto, y era justamente ese amor el que estaba causando todos estos dolores de cabeza innecesarios y las maratones de cogidas sin sentido. El deseo de sacudir a Hermione era bastante difícil de soportar también. ¿Por qué se rehusaba absolutamente a decir algo a Ron? Era algo que no comprendía –y ¿Por qué, especialmente, había consentido (lo que Harry siempre pensó que era) ese estúpido 'arreglo' con Ron? Ese montaje, aunque construido con los anhelos más profundos de Hermione, no le causaba nada más que dolor –un efecto secundario doloroso e innecesario que silenciosamente se acercaba a ella rápidamente. Por mucho tiempo, Harry se convenció de llevar a cabo planes para encerrar a sus mejores amigos en una habitación hasta que ventilaran sus sentimientos y vivieran felices por siempre.

Por supuesto, eso también implicaba que debía tratar de hallar un encantamiento para encerrarlos que Hermione no pudiera solucionar con _Alohomora_! O noquearla.

-"Agachen las cabezas!"- alguien gritó, sacando a Harry fuera de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para ver una Quaffle de entrenamiento con el logo de los Cannons volando en su dirección. Con la habilidad innata y los años de entrenamiento evitando cientos de Quaffles, Bludgers y buscadores sedientos de sangre en Hogwarts; sin mencionar a los Dementotes, hechizos y maldiciones conjurados por los múltiples mortífagos y del mismo Voldemort; Harry fácilmente evitó que la pelota de cuero lo golpeara, sin darse cuenta que ahora se dirigía en dirección a Ron.

Pero como un verdadero guardián, Ron cogió la Quaffle en las manos, como si realmente hubiera estado esperando que algo así llegara volando. Uno de los cazadores del equipo apareció entre las filas de los lockers de metal, con el rostro rubicundo. –"Merlín, gracias Ron. Que bueno que la agarraste"- dijo –"Las Bludgers simplemente salieron volando mientras tratábamos de colocarlas en el baúl, estúpidas chucherias. Una todavía está suelta –ya golpeó a Malcom"- Como confirmación, un gemido de dolor se escucho a través del cuarto, acompañado de una voz rasposa que decía –"Solo acuéstate –tranquilo, tranquilo. Compórtate Malcom! Como si antes no te hubiera golpeado una Bludger…"-

Ron lanzó la Quaffle devuelta al cazador, quien dijo entre dientes gracias antes de desaparecer. Harry vio a su mejor amigo, divertido. –"Buenos reflejos. Me hubiera gustado que los tuvieras cuando estábamos en quinto año"- bromeó.

-"Si, si ¿Por qué estas aquí?"-

Harry se enderezó y se sentó en la banca de metal frente a ellos. –"El cumpleaños de Hermione"-

Ron alzó sus pantalones –"¿Qué hay con eso?"- respondió ausente.

-"Es el viernes"-

-¿Y?-

_Imbécil, esa era la palabra_. Harry pensó, ahogando un suspiro. _Completamente imbécil_. –"Y Ginny y yo vamos a darle una pequeña cena por su cumpleaños –solo tu, yo, Hermione y Gin"- Harry hizo una pausa. –"Es su cumpleaños número veinticinco"-

-"Ah, es cierto"- Ron dijo repentinamente, subiéndose los pantalones. –"Merlín, casi lo había olvidado. Veinticinco. Wow. ¿No te sientes viejo?"-

No era para nada la respuesta que Harry estaba esperando, pero se esforzó en mantener la conversación. –"Ehm… no. De alguna forma estar casado con tu hermana me hace sentir como si tuviera dieciséis otra vez"-

Ron arrugó la cara haciendo una mueca. –"Muy dulce, Potter. Realmente dulce"- Continuó vistiéndose.

-"De cualquier forma, Ginny me hizo prometerle que vendría hoy y asegurarme que ibas a ir. Es un nuevo lugar en Hogsmeade, llamado Madame Calla y nos vamos a encontrar a las _siete y media_"-Harry dijo, enfatizando las palabras –"¿Me escuchaste, verdad Ron?"-preguntó_. _–"¿Siete y media en Madame Callas, Hogsmeade?"-repitió Harry, pronunciando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-"Te escuché la primera vez, Harry"-

-"Entonces, ¿vas a ir?"-

Ron bufó mientras se sentaba en la banca, agachándose para colocarse las medias_. _–"Por supuesto que iré. Es el cumpleaños de Hermione"- respondió como si no fuera obvio.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros. Déjalo pensar que fue su idea.

* * *

**N/T:** quiero dejarlos con la nota de autor que dejo Parker, me parece interesante. De cualquier forma si les da alguna idea de cómo pueden avanzar las cosas, háganmelo saber ya que de cualquier forma me ayudaría con mi fic. La _canción_: 'Anything' – The calling. Besos

**A/N****: **Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You A Million Times Over to all who read and reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews were so generous and your kind words just warm my heart. Don't worry – everything that's happening in this story has a reason, and if you think that Ron and Hermione don't seem like themselves, I hope I've made the little hints and nuances to their characters satisfactory in attempting to explain their dispositions. As it is, this story is not without its plans and you'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen next.

Thank You once and again to all of you. And a huge, huge, HUGE Thank You to my beta, **mizaya** who is so wonderful, I couldn't have asked for a better beta

_**N/A (Parker)**_: Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. Un millón de veces a todos los que leyeron y comentaron el último capítulo. Sus comentarios son muy generosos y sus hermosas palabras hacen que mi corazón se alegre. No se preocupen –todo lo que está pasando en esta historia tiene una razón, y si creen que Ron y Hermione no parecen ellos mismos, espero haber hecho las pequeñas pistas y diferencias de sus personajes satisfactoriamente con la intención de explicar sus disposiciones. Como esta, la historia no está sin sus planes y simplemente tendrán que esperar y ver que es lo que va a suceder.


	5. SorpresaParte 1

_**Disclaimer**_:

- Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. R. Rowling

- La historia "_**Hold me in your Arms**_" es original de **Parker** (la historia original se encuentra en www punto checkmated punto com, solo tienen que buscar o por titulo o por autor) Solo lo estoy traduciendo, en pos de que entiendan la secuela que estoy haciendo de esta historia, mi FF es titulado "**Love is a battlefield**"

Espero que Parker no se moleste por traducir su trabajo, le he enviado un mail pero hasta ahora no me contesta. Así que una vez más quiero dejar bien en claro que este FF **NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO ESTOY TRADUCIENDO**.

Espero que la traducción haya salido bien. Así que, chicas y chicos (no se si contamos con miembros del genero masculino) les dejo el primer capítulo traducido de Hold me in your Arms. Espero que esto disipe su la curiosidad y dudas.

ATENCIÓN: Esta historia tiene contenido adulto (escenas bastantes explícitas), es **rated de NC-17 o M** (en esta página). Así que, _**si eres menor de edad o no te gusta este tipo de FF, queda a tu juicio y criterio leerlo**_.

**Hold me in your arms**

"I'm not asking you to stay for the rest of my life...stay as long as you want. No whys, no hows, no buts, no promises...just hold me once - it's more than enough..."

More than just another love story, I assure you...

* * *

"No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes por el resto de mi vida… quédate tanto como quieras. Sin por ques, ni como, sin peros ni promesas… solo abrázame una vez más-es más que suficiente…"

Más que otra historia de amor, se los aseguro…

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sorpresa! – Primera parte**

Es una verdad universalmente conocida que cuando uno esta ansioso por que algo suceda, el tiempo pasa aún más lento. Y, sin embargo, una vez que sucede, el tiempo pasa volando.

Hermione conocía muy bien esta sensación, habiendo mirado ya el reloj por tercera vez en los últimos veinte minutos, preguntándose por que de pronto pareciera haberse detenido. Mantenía diciéndose a si misma que no se entusiasmara demasiado sobre esta noche – después de todo, era solo una cena con sus mejores amigos.

Pero, si fuera solo una cena, ¿Por qué decidió que saldría temprano del trabajo para arreglarse?

_Porque es mi cumpleaños. Y merezco verme linda y maquillarme para mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad?_

_Y ver a Ron, esta noche, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con eso._

_Nada!_

_Nada…_

_Quizás debí haber escuchado a Ginny y haber comprado ese vestido rojo._

_No, no! Nada que ver! El vestido negro es perfecto._

_¿El reloj paró de moverse?_

-"Concéntrate, Hermione"- se calló a si misma, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. Su adrenalina e imaginación estaban descarrilándose – quizás no debió aceptar ese pedazo de torta de triple chocolate que su secretaria le compró como regalo. Ahora apenas y podía quedarse quieta.

_El reloj paró de moverse!_

-"Buenos días, cumpleañera!"-

Hermione dio un salto, literalmente, cuando se dio cuenta que era un voz real la que le hablaba y no sólo su imaginación. Sacudió nuevamente su cabeza para luego enfocar su mirada en la familiar figura que ahora se apoyaba en el marco de su puerta.

-"Ron"- Hermione exclamó, tratando de calmar la súbita carrera que había emprendido su corazón. Se paró, caminó alrededor del escritorio y luego a través de la habitación para llegar hasta él. Ron le estaba sonriendo abiertamente mientras le daba un abrazo y un suave beso en la frente. Hermione – entusiasmada, temblando y delirantemente feliz al mismo tiempo, y sin pensarlo – paso volando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para darle otro abrazo.

Ella pudo sentir como la risa de Ron retumbaba a través de su cuerpo, pero no se preocupó mucho por eso. Él estaba tan cerca, tan increíblemente cerca. Ella podía oler el jabón que él usó para bañarse esta mañana, una limpia fragancia a rocío mezclada con una esencia tan masculina, tan Ron, que no pudo evitar respirarlo profundamente.

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte  
que te quiero amar  
que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo  
y dejar mi vida atrás_

-"Pensé en dejarme caer por aquí antes de ir a la práctica, no puedo esperar hasta la noche para darte tu regalo"- Ella lo sintió sonreír contra su cabello, y ella sonrió contra su cuello. –"Definitivamente, pasaré más frecuentemente por aquí si esta es la clase de recepción que recibiré siempre"- bromeó él.

Hermione lentamente fue soltando sus brazos del cuello de Ron, su sonrisa tan amplia que le comenzaron a doler los dientes. Pero no le importó – lo que importaba ahora era que Ron estaba en su oficina porque no podía esperar hasta esta noche para darle su regalo, porque no podía esperar para verla. Lo miró, notando recién ahora lo totalmente guapo que se veía en ropa casual, tanto que en verdad estaba tentada en agarrarlo y atraparlo en otro abrazo, aunque tenía más que ver con tenerlo más de cerca que con cualquier apreciación sobre su vestimenta.

-"¿Te importa si me siento?"- Ron preguntó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione. Un rubor rosado se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado completamente sus modales. _Pero, eso es exactamente lo que provoca en mí_, pensó. _Con él soy yo misma pero, al mismo tiempo, no lo soy_.

-"Por supuesto que puedes"- Respondió rápidamente, casi empujándolo para que se sentase frente a su escritorio. Esperó hasta ver que él estaba sentado para sentarse en el asiento contiguo.

Ron rió al observarla sacudir la cabeza, reprendiéndose duramente en silencio por su falta de modales. Se inclinó hacia ella, con sonrisa amplia y burlona. Siempre era divertido molestarla con pequeñeces que ella tomaba muy seriamente. –"Cumpleañera"- dijo, mirando a su rostro con ojos entre abiertos. –"No te preocupes por tus modales. No creo que alguien te esté poniendo nota por eso"-

Ella lo mió con una mirada que decía claramente '_Vamos a ver, Ronald Weasley!_' y él se enderezó en su asiento, riendo suavemente. –"Es tu cumpleaños, 'mione – eso significa: no peleas"- Extendiéndole su mano en gesto de paz. –"¿Tregua?"-

Estaba por decirle que no, no estaba preocupándose por sus modales. Era tonto, en verdad, reprenderlo por notar que ella misma se estaba reprendiendo, otra vez, por algo tan trivial. Era una de esas cosas que amaba de Ron –solo él tenía la habilidad de enfurecerla en un momento y hacerla reír al siguiente.

_Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida  
que me puedas amar  
con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía  
renunciar a lo demás_

-"Entonces"- dijo Hermione, cambiando de tema en su usual estilo rápido. –"Vas a ir a la cena de esta noche, ¿verdad?"-

-"Te refieres a tu cena-fiesta 'sorpresa' "- Ron dijo bromeando. –"Por supuesto que si. Harry se encargó de taladrarlo en mi cabeza -'siete y treinta en Madame Calla en Hogsmeade' "- recitó, imitando a Harry. –"¿Entendí bien?"-

Hermione sonrió, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y unos rizos de color chocolate rozaron su hombro en coquetas ondas. –"Bueno, tienes una reputación de tardón"-

Ron se hizo el indignado. –"No, no la tengo"- exclamó, sus ojos brillaban. –"¿Cuándo he…?"-

-"¿Qué hay de la boda de Ginny y Harry, donde te presentaste diez minutos tarde? Ginny estaba lista para estrangularte"- Apuntó Hermione. –"¿o de aquella vez que te despertaste tarde para las finales de Quidditch el año pasado? ¿o…?"-

-"¿Tienes que acordarte de _todo_?"- Remarcó Ron, en broma. –"No llego tarde a _todos_ los eventos – solo a los importantes"- Sonrió de oreja a oreja –"No lo puedo evitar! Es como una enfermedad. Lo que me recuerda"- Ron metió su mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones y sacó un objeto diminuto del tamaño de una píldora. Lo sostuvo con cuidado en su palma, y la extendió a Hermione, quien miraba el objeto con una mezcla de mareo, curiosidad y diversión. –"Tu obsequio de cumpleaños, Miss Granger. Como tu misma dijiste, tengo cierta tendencia para la tardanza, así que no quería que tuvieras que esperar hasta esta noche por el"-

Hermione miró detenidamente aquel objeto pensando que lucía igual a una terriblemente nueva versión de tamaño para el U-No-Poo (para aquellos que estuvieran avergonzados de llevar la original en su paquete rosa) cortesía de los gemelos Weasley. –"Emm, gracias, creo"- dijo ella, conteniendo la risa. –"¿Qué es? ¿Una pastilla?"-

Parpadeándole, Ron sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero y la apuntó a la pastilla. –"_Engorgio_"- dijo e inmediatamente, la píldora creció hasta convertirse en un objeto de forma rectangular, envuelto en terciopelo café y adornado con un elegante lazo de seda verde. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido de alegría mientras sus dedos se acercaban para tocar la exquisitez de las telas.

_Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas  
en un beso hablara  
ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha  
decidamos comenzar_

-"Feliz cumpleaños, 'Mione"- dijo Ron, inclinándose hacia delante de tal forma que su rostro estuviera a poco centímetros del de ella. –"El terciopelo me recordó a tu cabello. Adelante, ábrelo"- lo colocó cuidadosamente en su regazo, y Hermione, visiblemente conmovida por el gesto y lo inesperado del cumplido, no pudo contener el repentino flujo de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Lo que fuera que contuviera la envoltura, Hermione sabía que el hecho que Ron viniera a verla esta mañana era un buen augurio para lo de esta noche. Sus dedos aún estaban tocando casi con reverencia las envolturas cuando de Ron salió un retumbar de risa contenida ante lo divertido de la situación.

-"Si eso es lo piensas de la envoltura, espera a ver lo que está dentro"- bromeó. –"Lo busqué por todas partes. Eso si, me costó una pequeña fortuna en favores"-

-"No"- Hermione suspiró, conmovida por el hecho que él se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para conseguir su obsequio. ¿Qué podría ser aquello que él pesaba tenía valor como para dárselo como obsequio de cumpleaños? Casi como para justificar su costo, ella añadió tranquilamente –"No tenías por que hacerlo"-

-"_Tenía_ que hacerlo"- Ron contradijo suavemente, colocando su mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda de ella, aquella que cariñosamente acariciaba el terciopelo. Sus miradas se encontraron y el cuerpo de Hermione tembló bajo la intensidad de los ojos y cercanía de Ron. –"No es solo tu cumpleaños número veinticinco, Hermione. Tú y yo y Harry, hemos sido mejores amigos desde Hogwarts. Hemos luchado contra toda clase de atrocidades juntos, y enfrentémoslo, no me hubiera ido tan bien en el colegio si tu no me hubieras ayudado o me hubieras dicho que debía hacer mi tarea"-

-"Se que peleábamos constantemente y que la mayoría de las veces era por mi culpa, y se que casi siempre tenías razón. Ya me conoces – Soy demasiado testarudo y cabezota para admitirlo. Pero, de verdad, te escucho, a ti y a lo que tienes que decir, incluso cuando se que tu no crees que es así"-

-"Ay, Ron"- Hermione suspiró, y con la voz quebrándose –"Hubieras hecho todas esas grandiosas cosas incluso sin mi ayuda. Y yo _se_ que me escuchabas…"-

-"Haz sido tan buena conmigo"- continuó Ron –"Se que me merezco una buena cachetada por lanzarme a ti esa noche… después de lo de Diana…"- su voz se quebró –"Ni siquiera me odiaste luego de eso. Y en ese momento…"- Ron hizo una pausa, manejando una sonrisa –"fue en ese preciso momento que supe"- Hermione contuvo la respiración.

-"Que no hay nada que tu no conozcas o no puedas hacer, tienes el mundo en la palma de tu mano. Me preguntaba, ¿qué puedo darle a esta mujer que lo tiene todo, para demostrarle cuanto la aprecio y la valoro? ¿Qué queda por darle? ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer?"-

_Amor_, Hermione pensó, mirando de frente a los ojos de Ron, a su corazón y alma. _Tu amor. Eso es lo que quiero, eso es todo lo quiero._

_Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente_

-"Abre tu regalo, Hermione"- dijo Ron.

Hermione obedeció, sus temblorosos dedos trabajaban sobre el nudo de seda hasta deshacerlo para que liberase el terciopelo. Con las manos aún temblándole, retiró con cuidado el terciopelo, su corazón dio un brinco cuando un destello de oro vislumbró por una de las esquinas. Ella se detuvo y lo miró, la propia cara de Ron con una mezcla de anticipación y emoción.

-"Ábrelo, Hermione"-

Tomando aire profundamente, Hermione jaló el terciopelo para revelar… un libro.

Era un volumen grueso y antiguo que olía a hongueado y, de forma extraña, a algo como cera, pero Hermione sabía con sólo mirarlo que no era un tomo ordinario. Las esquinas y el lomo estaban hechos de hojas de oro – oro mágico, dedujo Hermione, por el brillo que no se perdió a través de los años. Tocándolo, descubrió que el cuero estaba cubierto con un material tosco, cuidadosamente bordado (o quizás cosido mágicamente) dibujando enredaderas y hojas. Hermione levantó su pesada tapa y con sumo cuidado volteó la página que estaba amarillenta y que definitivamente había conocido mejores días. En la siguiente página, escrito de forma opulenta con un tipo de letra antiguo estaban escritas las palabras 'Hogwarts, La Historia'. Hermione levantó repentinamente la mirada hacia Ron, con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. –"Ron…"- murmuró, sin saber exactamente que decir.

-"El primero que se imprimió"- dijo orgulloso Ron, pasando sus ojos por la página. –"Madame Pince me dijo donde lo podía hallar y cuanto probablemente costaría. Fue carito, te digo, pero sucedió que el hombre al que le pertenecía (quien lo obtuvo de su padre, un historiador) resultó ser un gran fanático de los Cannon desde, bueno, desde muy joven, y estuvo más que feliz de bajar el precio a cambio de proporcionarle, de por vida, unos asientos para los juegos de los Cannon, además de una cantidad, que no revelaré, de Galeones, por supuesto. Él tiene casi trescientos años, así que creo que obtuve la mejor parte del trato, ¿no crees?"- Él levantó la mirada hacia la de ella, la cual estaba nuevamente humedecida. –"Realmente, no parecía tan triste al despojarse del libro"- continuó –"De cualquier forma., pensé que te gustaría algo como esto, por que en este hay cosas que las otras ediciones revisadas han tirado por la borda – como mencionar que los elfos domésticos trabajan en las cocinas y dormitorios"- Hermione dejo escapar una risita, y Ron continuó –"También tiene unos daguerrotipos de los primeros directores de Hogwarts, ese tipo de cosas, y una fotografía real del mismo Salazar Slytherin. Quise arrancar la página cuando este me maldijo, pero ya que este libro es enteramente tuyo, creo que fue mejor que no lo hiciera, ¿no?"-

Hermione estaba muy lejos de estar decepcionada. Estaba sosteniendo en sus manos el primer libro impreso de 'Hogwarts, La Historia', una adición invaluable para cualquier biblioteca, y un libro del que, estaba segura, jamás se aburriría. Sin embargo, las suposiciones que su mente hizo, momentáneamente, volar la dejaron con un sentimiento de moderada decepción. Se apoyó en el hecho de que Ron se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para hallar este libro para ella – de cualquier forma, infinitamente mejor que escoger cualquier pieza al azar de joyería. Este libro le decía que Ron se preocupaba lo suficiente por ella como para pensar en estas cosas – incluso en algo tan mundano como un regalo de cumpleaños – y estaba extasiada por eso. Era definitivamente, el tipo de regalo en el cual, se invertía tiempo, esfuerzo, paciencia y Galeones, el tipo de regalo del que nunca pensó Ron se pudiera dedicar a hacer, y decía mucho del grado de importancia que Hermione tenía en la vida de él.

_Un solo intento basta en este momento  
para poder saber  
si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio  
de lo que va a suceder_

-"Me encanta, Ron"- repitió, sosteniendo su presente cerca a su corazón. –"Me encanta mucho. Gracias"-

-"¿Me agradeces con un beso?"- pidió Ron sugestivamente, guiñándole –"He sido un buen chico"-

Hermione se rió mientras se inclinaba hacia él para concederle su pedido -"Si, si lo has sido"- murmuró en tono grave, colocando sus labios sobre los de él.

Era el más casto de todos los besos que se habían dado en todos esos meses pero, irónicamente, el más significativo. Fue un suave y dulce beso que envió pequeños choques de escalofríos por la columna de Hermione. La mano de Ron halló el mentón de Hermione y gentilmente inclinó su cabeza mientras mordisqueaba el labio inferior de ella. Hermione pudo sentir la sonrisa de Ron contra su boca, y ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de placer cuando sintió su otra mano acariciando su nuca. Ese fue un beso que Hermione no había sentido nunca – uno lleno de esperanza, felicidad y amor, todo en un gloriosamente suave, hermoso beso no sexual. Un beso como el que se supone se dan dos personas que están hechas la una para la otra. Un beso que era un buen augurio para la confesión planeada de esta noche.

Hermione fue la primera en separarse, aunque era lo que menos quería hacer. Ella quería que él anhelara ese beso, y ya había durado bastante. No te preocupes, pensó – estaba segura que lo retomarían, donde lo hubieran dejado, esta noche.

-"Quizás debas irte"- suspiró ella, su palma presionada ligeramente contra el pecho de Ron.

-"Quizás no deba"- contestó él, con voz curiosamente ronca mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, tratando de atrapar los labios de Hermione una vez más. –"Podría quedarme"-

Hermione se sintió mareada de felicidad, pero se mantuvo firme. –"Si podrías, pero entonces llegarías tarde a la práctica y tu capitán te haría hacer vueltas extras después de la práctica, ya vas a llegar suficientemente tarde a la cena, incluso sin esas vueltas extras. Además"- Hermione añadió luego de pensarlo –"siempre podemos continuarlo esta noche, después de la cena"-

Ron se recostó en su asiento, con una brillante sonrisa iluminando su rostro. –"Tienes razón. Tu eres la más inteligente de los dos, ¿no?"-

Hermione le devolvió dulcemente la sonrisa. –"Si, lo soy. Ahora, no lo olvides…"-

-"Ya sé, ya sé"- la interrumpió Ron alegremente mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta. –"Siete y media en Madame Calla en Hogsmeade. Ya lo tengo"-

-"Y ¿Ron?"-

-"¿Si?"-

-"Gracias por el regalo, de veras lo adoro"-

Él la deslumbró con una brillante sonrisa mientras abría la puerta, dirigiendo con toda su fuerza el ya legendario encanto Weasley. –"Cualquier cosa por ti"- dijo, guiñándole. Luego, con una sonrisa final, cerro la puerta detrás de él.

_Cualquier cosa por ti_. Sus palabras hacían eco en la habitación y en la mente de Hermione.

_Cualquier cosa por mí_.

Si, definitivamente era una buena señal.

_Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito  
la distancia no es  
motivo del olvido aquí estoy yo contigo  
y para siempre yo estaré_

Si tan solo Hermione hubiera sabido que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Ron cuando se besaron, jamás hubiera apartado sus labios.

Incluso ahora, Ron no podía entender que era lo que acababa de pasar en la oficina de Hermione. Mientras devolvía su identificación de visitante al recepcionista y esperaba que le devolvieran su maletín y su escoba, Ron reflexionaba en aquel beso.

No era nada comparado con los otros, besos más apasionados que habían compartido en la cama y fuera de ella. No hubo absolutamente nada carnal o sexual en su mente cuando bromeando él le pidió que le agradeciera con un beso, y ciertamente él no esperaba verse tan violentamente excitado con un beso que, bajo sus estándares, era un casto besito.

Pero cuando los labios de Hermione tocaron los suyos, oh, eran suaves! Ella le supo ligeramente a miel y canela, y tuvo la imagen de ella comiendo su usual desayuno de cereal, con esos sabores, en su departamento, vistiendo nada más que su bata como solía hacer los fines de semana. Cuando Hermione abrió un poco su boca y la lengua de Ron tocó la suya, una ligera emoción en su estómago y bajo su abdomen despertó todos sus sentidos, haciéndolo dichosamente conciente de la presencia de Hermione: la forma en que los mechones de cabello de ella acariciaban su mejilla; la forma en que el cuerpo de ella se inclinaba tentadoramente hacía adelante, seduciéndolo incluso cuando ella vestía un saco negro formal de trabajo y debajo una blusa; la forma en que la mano libre de Hermione encontraba su camino al pecho de él… Él enredando su mano alrededor de su nuca, tratando de atraerla más cerca a él. Lo que empezó como un inocente beso de agradecimiento de repente fue difícil de parar. A pesar de la cercanía entre ellos y la cálida e invitante mujer que Hermione representaba, él sabía que esta vez no era sexo lo que estaba buscando. Era simplemente el beso – el cual no quería que se terminara. Ron solo quería abrazarla y besarla hasta que sus labios estuvieran hinchados y su respiración fuera laboriosa a causa de la pasión, y después de eso quería besar su cuello, luego ir camino abajo… Esta vez no estaba interesado en unir su cuerpo con el de ella (aunque tenía que admitir que estaba planeando hacer que Hermione mantuviese su promesa esta noche), el solo quería besar cada parte de ella, de arriba hacía abajo, y luego de abajo hacía arriba. Era una idea loca, y si Natalie lo hubiera escuchado, probablemente se hubiera doblado de risa.

_Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente_

Pero Ron sabía que Hermione se lo hubiera permitido. Siendo totalmente honesto, Ron sentía como si no quisiera hacer eso con nadie excepto con Hermione.

Y luego ella se alejó, dejándolo besando el aire.

El aire era demasiado frío comparado con el calido aliento de Hermione, y su cuerpo instintivamente se movía hacía ella nuevamente, pero ella lo contuvo con la mano sobre su pecho.

_-"Quizás debas irte"-_ ella dijo, pero Ron no quería irse. Él quería besarla una vez y otra vez y una vez más.

_-"Quizás no deba, podría quedarme"-_ El trató de ir por ella pero ella no se lo permitió, y fue ahí cuando mentalmente se abofeteó. ¿Cuál era el problema con él? ¿No era suficiente con sentirse culpable solo por satisfacer su lujuria con su mejor amiga cada vez que el quisiera? Era un milagro que todavía fueran amigos – la mayoría de amistades no lo soportarían – pero ambos sabían que para ellos sería difícil encontrar otras personas quienes pudieran entender el porque ellos no parecían ser capaces de comprometerse. Después de tantos años luchando, después de ver a muchos amigos y personas queridas morir en una batalla donde ellos mismos ponían sus vidas en juego por otros, solo Hermione entendía su necesidad de irse, antes de que fuera a él al que dejasen. Cuando Diana lo dejó, juró que nunca permitiría que ninguna mujer lo hiriera otra vez por haberlo dejado. El nunca se quedó, nunca le preguntó a ninguna mujer si podía quedarse. Hasta ahora.

Y solo había sido un beso.

-"¿Señor? ¿Señor? ¿Señor Weasley?"-

Ron fue sacado de su ensimismamiento y se encontró mirando ausente al recepcionista, que se parecía bastante a Stan Shunpike, sin los granos. Estaba sosteniendo el maletín y el bolso de cuero que resguardaba su amada Nimbus 3000X. Murmurando un rápido gracias, Ron se puso el bolso al hombro y caminó a través del lobby de mármol del Ministerio de Magia hacía el ruidoso y agitado Londres.

_Lo que sucedió ahí fue una casualidad, Ron. Si piensas mucho en eso, sólo te confundirás y a Hermione también. Eso no es justo con ella. Tienes un acuerdo con ella, ¿no? Además, solo fue un beso. Estas pensando con la polla, Weasley. Quizás todo lo que necesitas es una buena cogida. Quizás Natalie…_

Ron se abofeteó mientras se paraba en la luz. Mirando alrededor, encontró un callejón oscuro que estaba especialmente encantado para permitir a los magos y brujas ya fuera Aparecerse o Desaparecerse del Ministerio.

_¿Cómo puedes pensar en Natalie cuando acabas de besar a Hermione?_

_Fue una casualidad, Ron. No pienses mucho en eso. Sólo estabas… abrumado. ¿Crees que Hermione es tan estúpida y se está volviendo loca por un estúpido beso? No! Concéntrate. Ve a la práctica, vuelas, y luego vas a fiesta. Sólo estás demasiado entusiasmado._

-"Si, si, demasiado entusiasmado"- Ron murmuró para si mientras caminaba en el callejón. Se posicionó al fondo, sujetó con fuerza su bolso y su escoba mientras sacaba la varita. –"Sólo nervios"- susurró, concentrándose en el campo de entrenamiento de los Cannon. Con un ruidoso pop, Ron se Desapareció del callejón.

_Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente_

Aterrizó al pie de uno de los postes de uno de los arcos, agradecido de que al menos llegara a la cancha.

Por que, justo en el último segundo, pensó en Hermione y se preguntaba ¿porque, si sólo había sido un beso, seguía deseando que volviera a suceder?

* * *

**N/T**: Uff! Estoy super cansada, creo que estoy algo oxidada, tengo que revisar con más frecuencia el diccionario. Antes solía ser más sencillo, es la falta de práctica o me estoy volviendo vieja .

_La canción_: 'Por Besarte' de Lu

_Daguerrotipo_: fue construido por Louis Daguerre en 1839, es un invento precursor de la fotografía moderna. Para la obtención de la imagen se parte de una capa sensible de nitrato de plata extendida sobre una base de cobre. A partir de una exposición en la cámara, el positivo se plasma en el mercurio. Finalmente, la imagen se fija tras sumergir la placa en una solución de cloruro sódico o tiosulfato sódico diluido.

* * *

**A/N**: All right, I've decided to be wicked and halve this chapter. I tried, truly, to make it long, but while I was reading it I thought, _What the hell, I'll do it in 2 installments – keep 'em on the edge…hopefully._ Haha. I hope this was enough to whet your appetite for Part 2 which will come very, very, very soon. In the meantime, thank you so much to all of you who reviewed – and to all those who didn't but read it anyway.

Ah yes, before I forget (and get sued), the first line of this chapter was inspired by the first line of Jane Austen's novel, _Pride and Prejudice_ – with minor tweaking involved.

Again, special thanks to my beta, **mizaya**, who took pity on poor little me and decided to help me out of the goodness of her heart. Thank you, dahling!

Chapter 6, kids! Hope you'll stand by for that.

Parker

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, he decidido ser mala y partir este capítulo. Intenté, de verdad, hacerlo largo, pero mientras lo leía pensé. Que _diablos, lo haré en dos partes – mantenlos al borde… con suerte._ Jaja, espero que haya sido suficiente para picar su apetito por la segunda parte la cual llegara muy, muy, pero muy pronto. Entre tanto, muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron – y a aquellos que no lo hicieron pero lo leyeron de todas formas.

Ah si, antes que lo olvide (o me demanden) la primera línea de este capítulo fue inspirada en la primera línea de la novela de Jane Austen _'Orgullo y Prejuicio' _con un pequeño ajuste.

Nuevamente, gracias especiales a mi beta Mizaya, quien tuvo pena de mi pobrecita y decidió ayudarme con la grandiosidad de su corazón. Gracias, querida!

Capítulo 6, chicos! Espero que aún sigan ahí.

Parker


	6. SorpresaParte 2

_**Disclaimer**_:

- Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. R. Rowling

- La historia "_**Hold me in your Arms**_" es original de **Parker** (la historia original se encuentra en www punto checkmated punto com, solo tienen que buscar o por titulo o por autor) Solo lo estoy traduciendo, en pos de que entiendan la secuela que estoy haciendo de esta historia, mi FF es titulado "**Love is a battlefield**"

Espero que Parker no se moleste por traducir su trabajo, le he enviado un mail pero hasta ahora no me contesta. Así que una vez más quiero dejar bien en claro que este FF **NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO ESTOY TRADUCIENDO**.

Espero que la traducción haya salido bien. Así que, chicas y chicos (no se si contamos con miembros del genero masculino) les dejo el primer capítulo traducido de Hold me in your Arms. Espero que esto disipe su la curiosidad y dudas.

ATENCIÓN: Esta historia tiene contenido adulto (escenas bastantes explícitas, lenguaje adulto), es **rated de NC-17 o M** (en esta página). Así que, _**si eres menor de edad o no te gusta este tipo de FF, queda a tu juicio y criterio leerlo**_.

**Hold me in your arms**

"I'm not asking you to stay for the rest of my life...stay as long as you want. No whys, no hows, no buts, no promises...just hold me once - it's more than enough..."

More than just another love story, I assure you...

* * *

"No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes por el resto de mi vida… quédate tanto como quieras. Sin por ques, ni como, sin peros ni promesas… solo abrázame una vez más-es más que suficiente…"

Más que otra historia de amor, se los aseguro…

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Sorpresa! – Segunda parte**

-"Feliz cumpleaños!"-

Hermione sonrió, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían rojas mientras el maître'd la guiaba hacía la mesa que Ginny y Harry habían reservado especialmente para la velada.

Madame Calla, sabía Hermione (según rumores de la oficina) era el restaurante más nuevo y, supuestamente, el más costoso en la Inglaterra Mágica. Era para la clase alta y tan exclusivo que uno no podía entrar sin una reservación hecha con semanas de anticipación, e incluso así, uno no podía conseguir una reservación si tu nombre no estaba en su lista. ¿_Cómo_ lograbas que tu nombre estuviera _en_ la lista? Era un misterio para Hermione, pero estaba segura que el nombre de Harry Potter estaba entre los primeros de la lista de _todos_ y si se añadía que su esposa era la única hija del Ministro, entonces era certero pensar que podía pedir una reservación cualquier día de la semana y obtenerla.

Era, definitivamente, algo muy diferente a Las Tres Escobas. El maître'd en si, era una clara muestra de cómo, todo el lugar, era dirigido. Cuando Hermione llegó, el maître'd (con túnica de vestir formal) inmediatamente la acompañó hasta la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, quienes luego de verla, se pararon y la saludaban con vergonzoso entusiasmo. Fue algo bueno, que su mesa estuviera ubicada en una pieza tranquila y separada del resto del área del comedor, aislada por una pared de piedra (de 1.50 m) y desde el cual colgaban enredaderas y wisteria blossom. En el otro lado estaba un ventanal que daba a una concurrida calle de Hogsmeade. Hermione sabía, sin inspeccionarlo de cerca, que debía estar encantado para que los comensales pudieran ver que era exactamente lo que sucedía afuera pero aquellos que estuvieran fuera no tuvieran la más mínima idea de quien estaba comiendo adentro. Era seguro, que la ventana tuvieran un hechizo Imperturbable, después de todo, Madame Calla no querría arriesgarse a que ningún incidente molesto incomodara a sus clientes VIP, para quienes, Hermione dedujo correctamente, esta pieza estaba especialmente reservada.

Su mesa estaba dispuesta exactamente para cuatro personas con platos de oro que recordaban a los comedores de Hogwarts, cubiertos de brillante plata y copas de cristal. La mesa y sillas eran magnificas – de madera oscura y suntuosa, con detalles intrincados que solo un maestro carpintero hubiera podido lograr. La tenue luz amarilla de los candelabros brillaba sobre la sedosa superficie de la mesa, refractando la luz contra los anillos dorados de las servilletas y produciendo reflejos de colores cuando pasaba a través de las copas. Todo estaba tan perfectamente arreglado que Hermione dudó jalar la silla, por temor a arruinar la escena.

Incluso Harry y Ginny lucían perfectos en aquel opulento escenario. Harry se veía elegante y guapo como siempre, sus ojos verdes le sonreían cálidamente tras los anteojos, su cabello casi bien arreglado (excepto por esa parte que siempre se paraba). Vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca, la cual estaba abierta hasta la base del cuello. Luciendo así, uno jamás podría haber imaginado que solo algunos años antes, su ropa estaba rasgada y ensangrentada, sus ojos tampoco eran ni cálidos ni cordiales. En ese entonces, no tenía esta aura de feliz calma alrededor de él, ni asumía una actitud tan relajada que hubiera sido fatal en una batalla. Tampoco tenía a la hermosa mujer que ahora estaba parada junto a él, sonriéndole radiante.

Ginny siempre lucía preciosa, sin importar la ocasión. Esta noche, llevaba un vestido verde strapless cuya parte inferior llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Con su magnifico pelo rojo sujetado en una media cola, se veía como un elfo encantado de navidad - Hermione dijo eso en voz alta.

-"Adoro las elfos"- dijo Harry, atrapando a Hermione en un fuerte abrazo. –"Dobby siempre me ha sido de ayuda, ¿recuerdas? Feliz Cumpleaños!"- La soltó solo para ser reemplazado por Ginny, quien entusiasmada casi la sofocó.

-"Sorpresa!"- exclamó ella –"Feliz Cumpleaños!"-

Hermione se rió tontamente –"Casi no cuenta como sorpresa si yo ya lo sabía, ¿no lo crees?"-

Te esperaré, no importa quien te bese,  
yo te esperaré, no importa que me quieras,  
yo te escucharé, si tú me has dado tanto,  
yo te esperaré y te daré mi vida entera

Ginny frunció los labios para hacer un gracioso puchero –"Le estás quitando toda la diversión"- se quejó. –"Pero no te preocupes, habrá otra sorpresa más tarde. Siéntate, siéntate"- Ginny dijo algo irritada, dándole a Harry un codazo para que jalara el asiento de Hermione.

-"Oh Merlín, ¿no vas a cantar, verdad?"- Hermione preguntó alegremente. Harry bufó, lo que le ganó una aplastante mirada por parte de su esposa.

-"No es que sea una mala idea"- se enmendó presuroso, ayudando rápidamente a su esposa con su asiento antes de que él mismo se hubiera sentado. –"Personalmente, creo que es una idea inspiradora que tu cantes, cariño"- Ambas chicas rompieron en risas por el intento de Harry, que ahora, se ganó un agradecido beso de su esposa.

-"Cielos!"- Hermione se atoró, tratando de recuperar el aliento. –"¿Quién hubiera pensado que Harry Potter se convertiría en un saco largo?"-

-"Te apuesto que Snape nunca lo vio venir"- Ginny bromeó.

-"Apostaría cualquier cosa a que Snape ni pensaba que yo viviría lo suficiente como para casarme"- Apuntó Harry, tratando, lo mejor que pudo, de sonar alegre pero hubo una tono sombrío en su voz que nunca se iba del todo cada vez que hablaba del hombre que mató a Dumbledore. Un respetuoso silencio cayó sobre ellos hasta que Ginny, sintiéndose en la obligación de actuar como anfitriona, de repente se irguió y llamó al camarero que permanecía quieto cerca a la entrada de su pieza.

-¿Por qué no ordenamos unos aperitivos?- sugirió ella alegremente, mirando el menú. –"Para cuando llegue Ron, estará tan hambriento que no tendremos tiempo de probar los _crudités_ porque va a insistir que ordenemos el plato principal"- sacudió la cabeza, murmurando entre dientes algo que sonó a 'un completo grosero, ese chico'. –"Te aseguraste que iba a venir, ¿verdad Harry?"- preguntó Ginny en forma distraída.

Harry le guiñó el ojo a Hermione antes de responder, -"Justo como me dijiste, amor. Fui al campo de entrenamiento el otro día y le dije que esta noche íbamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Hermione con una cena. Siete y media en Madame Calla, Hogsmeade"- Hermione tuvo que contener la risa, pensando en la forma que Ron había imitado a Harry con esas mismas palabras esta misma mañana. –"Ron dijo que vendría, por supuesto"-

-"¿Y se lo recordaste ayer?"-

Hermione vio como Harry se quedó frío, luciendo como si hubiese sido Confundido.

-"Er, no"-

La cabeza de Ginny se movió casi imperceptiblemente un par de centímetros. No miró a su esposo, pero con voz aguda y persuasiva (como si Ginny se hubiera convertido en la Sra. Weasley cuando esta reprendía a los gemelos) –"¿Tu _no_ le recordaste ayer a Ron?"- repitió suavemente, todavía mirando el menú.

Harry dio una mirada furtiva a Hermione, quien sólo se encogió de hombros, desesperadamente tratando de no reírse del predicamento de su mejor amigo. –"No"- Harry respondió cautelosamente –"Yo… ¿lo olvide?"-

El menú descendió mientras la cabeza de Ginny se levantaba. Ella volteó su rostro hacía el de su esposo, con los ojos entrecerrados. –"¿Tu olvidaste recordarle a mi hermano, quien tiene la capacidad de atención de una hormiga, que lo esperábamos aquí esta noche? Harry…! "-

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, pensando que era momento de evitar un desastre mayor (en la forma de Ginny) ocurriera –"El va a venir"- dijo sencillamente.

Te esperaré, te esperaré en las sombras, siempre allí estaré,  
no importa que tus ojos no me quieran ver,  
no importa quien te abrace,  
yo a ti te amaré y te daré mi vida entera

Ginny volteó a mirarla. –"¿Qué?"-

-"Ron. Me lo dijo esta mañana. Pasó por mi oficina…"- Hermione sonrió tímidamente –"… para darme mi regalo por adelantado"-

Sus miradas fueron testimonio de lo inusual que el comportamiento de Ron era. Harry se miraba ligeramente confundido, pero divertido ante este nuevo giro. Ginny lucía pensativa.

-"¿Qué te regaló?"- Harry presionó.

-"Un libro"- respondió, tratando de mantener los datos imprecisos.

La desilusión en sus rostros se mostraron solo por un segundo – al menos en el de Harry. Casi inmediatamente, su expresión cambió a otra más alegre. –"Eso es… genial. Wow, un libro. ¿Cuál?"-

Hermione trató de lucir emocionada, conciente de la reacción de Ginny. –"_Hogwarts, La Historia_"-

Harry se quedó sin palabras, pero el rostro de Ginny paso de un gesto de desilución a otro de indignación, y sabía exactamente que decir.

-"¿_Hogwarts, La Historia_?!"- gritó incrédula. –"Te conoces ese libro de memoria desde el primer año! ¿En que diablos estaba pensando?"- Dejó caer la palma de sus mano con un ligero retumbar que hizo que las copas temblaran. –"Y _no_ me digas que realmente estas feliz de haberlo recibido. Flourish y Blotts te hubiera regalado docenas de copias gratis si se los hubieras pedido"-

-"Ésta es una copia especial"- insistió Hermione, divertida y al mismo tiempo conmovida por la evidente preocupación de Ginny.

-"¿Porqué _él_ te lo dio?"- respondió agresivamente. –"No puedo creerlo, en que estaba pensando ese idiota – un libro! Como si no tuvieras suficientes! "-

-"Gin…"-

Pero Ginny estaba ya fuera de control. –"Lo podría estrangular! ¿Qué estúpido se metió en su cabeza y le dijo que necesitabas otra copia de 'Hogwarts, La Historia'? Absolutamente, es la _última_ cosa que necesitas"-

-"Ginny…"-

-"… no se de donde saca esas ideas estúpidas. Es peor que Fred y George! Al menos ellos…"-

-"Ginny…"-

-"… ni un hueso romántico – no creo que Ron lo tenga"-

-"GINNY!"-

-"¿Qué?"-

Hermione sonrió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro ante la rabia de Ginny. –"Aunque, ciertamente, aprecio que pienses que merezco más que un libro, no es sólo por que Ron me lo haya dado por lo que me gusta. Me gusta por que, bueno, no es una copia ordinaria de 'Hogwarts, La Historia' "-

-"Será mejor que esté cubierta en joyas, por que de lo contrario, honestamente, es lo único que podría salvar esa estúpida idea de regalo de cumpleaños"- Ginny dijo molesta.

-"Bastante cerca"- rió Hermione, sacando su libro, el cual ella había reducido mágicamente para que entrara en su bolso. Despejó el espacio en el medio de la mesa y cuidadosamente colocó en el centro el libro del tamaño de una píldora.

Harry y Ginny lo observaron detenidamente, luego Harry rompió el silencio. –"Bueno"- dijo, -"Realmente no es una copia _ordinaria_ de _'Hogwarts, La Historia'_ "-

Hermione contuvo la risa, luego pasó la varita por la superficie del libro y dijo –"'Engorgio!"- Tal y como debía ser, este retornó a su tamaño normal, junto con el lomo y las esquinas doradas, con adornos bordados y su suntuosas letras.

Porque mi amor está por encima de tanta traición,  
de tanto desprecio, de toda razón,  
porque el dolor que llevo dentro es todo tuyo y mío

Cuando Harry y Ginny se quedaron callados (quizás más impresionados con lo suntuoso de la portada del libro), Hermione lo tomó como una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas. –"Es la mismísima primera copia de 'Hogwarts, La Historia' que se imprimió"- explicó orgullosa.

Harry lo miró intensamente. –"No hay forma"- dijo él

Hermione asintió. –"Si lo es. Lo cheque con el Departamento de Publicaciones, Documentos Oficiales y Manuales Mágicos, y este es el de verdad. Tiene fotografías originales de los fundadores de Hogwarts – todos ellos. Incluyendo Slytherin"-

-"Estas bromeando"- respiró Ginny, levantando la tapa –"¿Dónde?"-

-"Página siete, creo. No lo he leído todavía. De cualquier forma, el Jefe del Departamento dijo que esta valuado en casi diez mil Galeones por que es la única de su tipo jamás hecha. Costará más conforme pasen los años, y sea mantenido en buenas condiciones"- _Felizmente Ron resistió la tentación de arrancar la página de Slytherin._

-"¿Ron gastó diez mil Galeones en un libro?"- murmuró Ginny de la impresión, y Hermione supo que había ayudado a que Ron redimiera su condición actual ante los ojos de su hermana.

-"Podrías mirarlo de esa forma"-

-"Me queda claro por que él quería entregártelo rápidamente"- Harry silbó. –"Imagina llevar un libro pequeñito, que cuesta más de medio año de salario, por un campo de juego de Quidditch abarrotado y ruidoso. La gente hubiera pensado que se volvió loco si hubiera empezado a gritar que perdió un libro de diez mil Galeones"-

Hermione le dio una sonrisa de gratitud, luego dirigió su atención de vuelta a Ginny, que parecía bastante impresionada con los esfuerzos de su hermano.

-"No esta cubierto en joyas"- Ginny comenzó, -"pero si que dice _algo_"-

Hermione miró su libro y luego a Ginny y Harry. –"Si que lo dice. Bastante, en verdad"-

-"Entonces bien"- Ginny dijo alegremente, dándole un codazo a Harry, quien asintió con la cabeza al camarero, quien reapareció súbitamente. –"Ahora que ya vimos que el obsequio de Ron está aquí, apostaría ese mismo libro a que él no llegará en otros veinte minutos"- Ella abrió el menú que el camarero le alcanzó y comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada. –"¿Les parece a ambos un platón de vegetales?"-

Una hora, tres vinos blancos y una bandeja de crudités más tarde, Ron aún no había llegado.

Ginny había sugerido esperar otros treinta y cinco minutos antes de seguir y ordenar la cena, aunque su voz tenía un tono de fastidio, que Hermione sabía era causado por la tardanza de su hermano. Cualquiera que fuera la redención que Ron había alcanzado por haberle dado un valioso libro estaba disipándose lentamente hacia la nada. Tanto Harry como Hermione trataron de mantener la conversación ligera, recordando sus vidas en Hogwarts, mezcladas con hilarantes anécdotas domesticas y de la vida matrimonial; pero ahora, incluso Harry parecía empezar a enojarse por la innecesaria tardanza de Ron, por otro lado, tuvo un súbito presentimiento de que algo pudiera haberle ocurrido a Ron.

_No podría_ dejar de venir _así por que si_. Pensó ella. _El prometió que vendría_.

Donde estarán los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
lo sabes tú y nadie más  
y al despertar me sentaré en mi lado del sofá  
para esperarte una vez más.

-"¿Desean ordenar ahora?"- su camarero preguntó, apareciendo al lado de su mesa por cuarta vez desde que llegaron. Harry y Ginny miraron a Hermione, esperando que ella decidiera. Ella negó con la cabeza a Ginny –"Cinco minutos más, Gin"- suplicó. Dando un extraño suspiro, Ginny negó con la cabeza al camarero, quien hizo una reverencia cordial y luego se alejó.

Hermione habló antes que Ginny tuviera la oportunidad de abrir su boca. –"No es como si Ron nunca hubiese llegado tarde anteriormente"- dijo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. –"¿Recuerdan cuando llegó tarde a su juego contra Newcastle la temporada pasada? Se perdió como cuarenta y cinco minutos, ¿no? Y luego hubo esa ocasión en las finales de Quidditch, sin mencionar el día de la boda…"-

Harry trató de seguirle la corriente a pesar de que su esposa se enfurecía más con cada minuto a causa de Ron. ¿Y porqué no? Eran más de las nueve y él aún no llegaba. Él sabía que Ginny estaba tentada a hacer un Hechizo Rastreador, pero tenía miedo de donde mostraría que Ron estaba. A menos que el mago o bruja en cuestión hubiera colocado a su alrededor un hechizo de anti rastreo o anti ubicación, Harry temía que el Rastreo pudiera mostrarlo en el departamento de alguna chica, o peor aún, en la casa de una antigua amante. Sabía que, aunque la tentación era muy grande, el riesgo de hallarlo en algún lugar donde claramente no debía estar era demasiado terrible de intentar – especialmente con Hermione al lado.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento antes de que Hermione hablara nuevamente, esta vez con un ligero temblor en su voz. -¿Creen que…?- preguntó tranquilamente. -¿Creen que talvez algo le sucedió?-

Era un pensamiento muy tonto, considerando que Ron, además de ser una figura conocida, estaba altamente entrenado y era un Auror condecorado por su heroísmo durante la batalla final con Voldemort. Aquel mismo heroísmo le había ganado reconocimiento y prestigio que incluso se podía comparar con el de Harry. Un hombre como él podía, definitivamente, protegerse bastante bien. Sin embargo, también sabía que aunque Voldemort estaba muerto, aún tenían varios enemigos en su mundo, aunque podían parecer algo insignificante. Además ya antes, se había sabido que héroes habían sido asesinados apuñalados en algún callejón.

Harry parecía haber leído los pensamientos de Hermione, por que a través de la mesa le pidió su mano, la cual temblorosamente puso en la de Harry. –"Ron es bastante capaz de cuidarse sólo, 'Mione. Dudo mucho que alguien se acercara y lo secuestrara, no cuando es tan famoso, y especialmente _no_ cuando los Cannons están en forma para ganar la temporada"- Harry dijo consolándola, apretó su mano para tranquilizarla.

-"Es tonto, lo sé. Pero Harry, yo sólo…"-

-"¿Quieres que me Aparezca en el campo de entrenamiento y ver qué es lo que lo retiene?"- sugirió, mirando tristemente mientras el rostro de Hermione giró para evitar la de Harry. –"¿O quizás Ron fue a su departamento para cambiarse y decidió recostarse un minuto y se quedo dormido? ¿O…?"-

Te esperaré, mi pena contenida la conoces bien,  
también que si me dejas moriré de pie,  
no lloraré tu ausencia,  
solo esperaré y te daré mi vida entera.

-"Llegó!"- exclamó Hermione, sacando su mano fuera de la de Harry y casi levantándose del asiento por el entusiasmo. Harry siguió la línea de visión de Hermione y encontró que, de hecho, era Ron. _Ya era hora_, pensó, aliviado, mientras veía a su mejora amigo hablar con el maître'd. _Ginny estaba a punto de explotar por combustión espontánea a causa de la ira_. Se volvió a acomodar en su asiento, mirando de soslayo a su esposa, quien a diferencia de ellos, permaneció sentada en su asiento, llamando al camarero para acercarse. Harry colocó su mano encima de la de ella, apretándola para tranquilizarla mientras le enviaba un mensaje mental – _Todo esta bien ahora. Él está aquí_. Ginny también apretó la mano de su esposo.

Su camarero se paró a su lado, su sonrisa tan cordial como si él no hubiera ido y venido varias veces en la última hora. –"Buenas noches"-, empezó bastante formal, alcanzándole a Harry y Ginny sus menús. –"Esta noche, nuestro chef ha preparado un exquisito carte du jour. Tenemos filete ahumado de merluza con un delicado aderezo de perejil, ideal con nuestro vino de la casa; pato con piña y jengibre, un coq au vin, ambos van muy bien con un delicioso vino tinto español…"-

Harry levantó la vista de su menú para preguntar que vino usaban en el coq au vin cuando se dio cuenta que era el único que, en verdad, estaba _escuchando_ la perorata del camarero sobre las especialidades de la casa. _Algo no anda bien_, pensó, notando que Ron aún no estaba en la mesa – curioso, de verdad, considerando que sólo tomaba como medio minuto llegar desde las puertas del restaurante a la pieza especial. Cerrando su menú, volteó para ver a su esposa, quien tenía el rostro rubicundo, sus hermosos ojos marrones echaban chispas mientras su mirada pasaba a Hermione.

Hermione estaba, ahora, completamente fuera de su asiento, parada y con el rostro hacía el otro lado. Se había quedado petrificada, su mirada enfocada, y de pronto, Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer sus huesos.

_No lo hizo_, pensó mientras se paraba de mala gana. _No lo haría_…

Harry siguió la mirada de Hermione y encontró su respuesta, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar incluso antes de verlo. Ron no estaba en su mesa por que el maître'd lo había llevado hacía el otro extremo del restaurante – a una acogedora mesa para dos ubicada en una de las esquinas. No había ningún error; el cabello rojo, la sonrisa petulante y el carisma que era la marca registrada de Ron. Estaba conversando – _ó más bien flirteando _– animadamente con una delgada mujer rubia que parecía ensimismada en él. Ella reía, él reía. Harry sintió como sus puños se cerraron involuntariamente a sus costados. No había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a Ron desde su primera pelea durante el cuarto año. No le gustó el sentimiento en aquella oportunidad, y definitivamente no le agradaba ahora – pero lo podría hacer, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Cómo pudo?

¿Cómo _pudo_?

-"Harry"- él escucho como Hermione le habló tranquilamente. –"¿Porqué estas parado?"- Ella ya se había sentado, con una pose calmada y los ojos estudiando detenidamente el menú como si no hubiera visto nada. Estaba sonriendo pero no podía engañarlo – Harry conocía a _esta_ Hermione. _Esta_ Hermione era la que apareció cuando Ron aún estaba con Diana: la callada, pasiva, complaciente Hermione. Nunca le agradó mucho _esta_ Hermione.

-"Voy a ir allá y le voy a dar una paliza"- dijo Harry entre dientes. –"Lo esta pidiendo, Hermione. No me importa quien nos pueda ver"- Su camarero ahogó un grito, obviamente horrorizado ante la idea de que surgiera una pelea entre los clientes.

-"Siéntate, Harry"- Hermione le dijo, dulce pero firmemente. Levantó la mirada del menú y la dirigió luego a él, mirándolo como si fuera un niño cuyas acciones le parecían ligeramente graciosas, cuando dijo: -"No digas esas cosas. No ves que está acompañado"-

Porque mi amor está por encima de tanta traición,  
de tanto desprecio, de toda razón,  
porque el dolor que llevo dentro es todo tuyo y mío.

Era la completa calma con lo que tomaba las cosas lo que enfurecía a Harry aún más. Ella estaba sufriendo, maldita sea, pero ella había decidido no demostrarlo! Como siempre lo hacía.

-"Eso ya lo _sé_"- siseó. –"La puedo ver. Pero no se supone que este con _ella_ esta noche; se supone que debía estar _contigo_"-

-"Siéntate, Harry"- repitió, pero esta vez su voz había perdido cualquier rastro de diversión.

Esta vez, estaba rogándole no hacer una escena. Rogándole no hacer ni decir nada precipitado en contra de su mejor amigo, ni avergonzarlo frente a su acompañante, en perjuicio de los propios sentimientos de ella.

-"Por favor, Harry"-

Harry exhaló ruidosamente mientras se sentaba, su mano inmediatamente cubierta por la de Ginny. Trató de calmar su ira, pero no era muy útil. Si Hermione no quería que fuera y provocara una pelea con Ron, no lo haría. Pero ya hallaría la forma de desquitarse después.

-"El pollo con culantro suena perfecto"- Hermione le dijo al camarero, devolviéndole el menú. Luego miró a sus acompañantes. –"¿Y ustedes que van a ordenar?"-

Ginny ordenó por ella y su esposo, viendo que Harry no deseaba hablar en ese momento. Cuando el camarero se retiró, fue la voz de Ginny (la cual sorprendentemente no tenía ningún tono de enojo) la que habló con voz casi inaudible –"Perdón Hermione"-

-"¿Porqué?"-

-"Por Ron"-

Hermione sonrió tristemente. –"¿Porqué te disculpas por él?"-

-"No debí haberlo invitado"- Ginny contestó con remordimiento. –"Debí de haber sabido que arruinaría las cosas"-

-"Me hubiera sentido más triste si no lo hubieras invitado"- apuntó Hermione.

-"Me temo que no tanto como lo estás ahora"-

-"Mira, Ron no pudo solo haber olvidado lo de esta noche de no ser por alguna razón realmente fuerte. Quizás aquella mujer es una reportera o una reclutadora. De cualquier forma, debe ser alguien muy importante o sino Ron estaría aquí con nosotros"- La sonrisa de Hermione fue perdiendo seguridad. –"Haciendo eso a un lado, estoy bastante feliz con la forma que mi cumpleaños resultó. Lo que es importante ahora, es que estoy pasándolo con mis amigos. Menos uno"- bromeó terriblemente. Hermione miró a Harry, cuyo ceño fruncido ahora parecía ser una línea recta permanente. –"¿Sabes? Dicen que si te pones ceñudo en el cumpleaños de alguien, le trae mala suerte al festejado"- Cuando Harry no respondió, fue el turno de Hermione de coger la mano de su amigo. –"Deja de preocuparte tanto por mi, Harry. Estoy segura que Ron tiene una explicación razonable para lo de esta noche. Y si no es así, bueno… no es que ya no estemos acostumbrados, ¿no?"- Ella sonrió triste cuando vio como los hombros de Harry se relajaban, la cólera lentamente dejando sus facciones. Ella le dio un par de palmaditas a la mano de su amigo. –"Estoy bien, Harry. No te preocupes"-

Donde estarán los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
lo sabes tú y nadie más  
y al despertar me sentaré en mi lado del sofá  
para esperarte una vez más

_No, no estás bien_, Harry quería decir, cuando Hermione soltó su mano y la dirigió hacia la copa para tenerla entre sus dedos. _No cuando sigues envuelta en ese estúpido 'arreglo' de él_. Pero no dijo nada, en vez de eso, levantó la copa de vino, se aclaró la garganta y propuso un brindis. –"Por ti, Hermione – una hermosa mujer, persona y amiga"- comenzó, su voz rasposa por la ira y la emoción. –"Que recibas toda la felicidad que te mereces, por que Merlín sabe, que de todas las personas, tu la mereces. Feliz Cumpleaños"-

Los tres alzaron las copas, brindaron y bebieron el vino en silencio. Por toda la habitación, el inequívoco sonido de la risa de Ron flotaba en el aire.

Ron estaba escuchando a medias lo que Kristin tenía que decir cuando estalló un revuelo al otro lado de la habitación. Volteó y miro como el staff de la cocina – camarero, chefs, y el maitre'd – se congregaban alrededor de un área semicerrada frente a ellos.

-"Oh, Qué dulce!"- Kristin dijo, mirando como el grupo comenzaba a cantar. –"Están saludando a alguien por su cumpleaños"- Ella dejó caer su mano sobre la de Ron. –"¿No es tierno?"-

Bastante seguros, el staff estalló en una efervescente versión del Cumpleaños Feliz, incluida torta y chispas. Cuando llegaron a una línea que decía, 'Cumpleaños Feliz, querida Hermione…' Ron se paralizó.

_Oh mierda_.

Donde estarán los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
lo sabes tú y nadie más

Yo sin tu amor soy un montón de cosas menos yo.  
Me duele tanto el corazón

* * *

**N/T**: Otro capítulo traducido, tengo que decir que algunas líneas las tuve que modificar ligeramente para que se entendieran. Estoy tratando de mantenerlo 99.9 igual al original.

**CUIDADO!!** Lo siguiente contiene **un** spoiler del 7mo libro

Algunos datos de esta historia:

-Se supone que el Sr. Weasley es el Ministro de Magia.

-También se supone que Snape era un mortífago verdadero y que realmente mató a Dumbledore. (Jejeje, este es el único spoiler del libro, o bueno por ahí nace el asunto este de Snape)

-Maître'd: es algo así como el gerente del restaurante, o encargado del piso. Es decir es el que dispone las mesas, en que mesa va cada persona, el que se encarga de checar las reservaciones, atender a los VIP's. Deben saber como mínimo dos idiomas además del materno, ser altamente cultos, corteses y discretos.

-Crudités: como su nombre lo dice se trata de verduras crudas, que se comen como piqueo antes de la cena.

-Carte du tour: es la carta del día, o el menú del día.

-Coq au vin: pollo al vino

_La canción_: En Mi Lado Del Sofá - La Oreja de Van Gogh. Una canción sumamente inspiradora que hace tiempo me recomendó la dulce **Ginny PoshSpice**, gracias chicoca realmente muy buena canción para una historia como esta.

Es increíble de lo que somos capaces por el amor, nos volvemos nuestros propios enemigos y siempre encontramos una justificación aunque pisemos lo poco de auto estima que tenemos. El amor es una enfermedad, en serio ¬¬

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia que aunque no es mía sirvió de inspiración para mi historia. Gracias a las loquillas que siguen a otra del clan, a mi superamiga de locuras **Glorita**, gracias por tu apoyo, de veras es muy importante para mí.

**A/N****: **Surprise! Oh, oh, oh – Please don't hate me. I just want to keep you guys reading. J Well then, here you go – another installment. Now, I know you're asking _Why, why, _why_ is our sweet, lovable, adorable Ron so insensitive _(not to mention blind)_?!_ His reasons (and mine) will be revealed in the succeeding chapters (like what I did in Chapter 5) – after all, I wouldn't want you to know _all_ the nuances and the goings-on in Ronald's mind in one go, yeah? I'm just getting started. evil laugh Everything will come together in the end, I promise (and yes, superwoman! Hermione will make an appearance pretty soon).

Thank you to all of you who left such wonderful reviews on the last chapter. Your generosity leaves me awed and blushing. And to my wonderful beta, **mizaya** – you are a goddess, dahling! Thank you.

Chapter 7 – the continuation (or, what the f was Ron thinking?!). Coming soon.

Parker

**N/A**: Sorpresa! Oh, oh, oh – Porfa no me odien. Solo quiero que sigan leyendo. Bueno entonces, aquí lo tienen – otro capítulo. Ahora, se que se están preguntando ¿Porque, porque nuestro dulce, adorable y queridísimo Ron es tan insensible (sin mencionar, ciego)?! Sus razones (y también las mías) serán reveladas en los siguientes capítulos (como lo que pasó en el capítulo 5) – después de todo, no me gustaría que supieran todas las pistas y rastros de lo que sucede en la mente de Ron de un porrazo, ¿no? Recién estoy empezando, risa malvada. Todo tendrá sentido al final, se los prometo (y si, superwoman! Hermione hará una aparición muy prontito)

Gracias a todos los que dejaron tan maravillosos comentarios sobre el último capítulo. Su generosidad me deja sorprendida y ruborizada. A mi maravillosa beta, Mizaya – eres una diosa querida! Gracias

Próximamente Capitulo 7 – La continuación (ó, que car estaba pensado Ron?!)

Parker


	7. La Reconciliación

_**Disclaimer**_:

- Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. R. Rowling

- La historia "_**Hold me in your Arms**_" es original de **Parker** (la historia original se encuentra en www punto checkmated punto com, solo tienen que buscar o por titulo o por autor) Solo lo estoy traduciendo, en pos de que entiendan la secuela que estoy haciendo de esta historia, mi FF es titulado "**Love is a battlefield**"

Espero que Parker no se moleste por traducir su trabajo, le he enviado un mail pero hasta ahora no me contesta. Así que una vez más quiero dejar bien en claro que este FF **NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO ESTOY TRADUCIENDO**.

Espero que la traducción haya salido bien. Así que, chicas y chicos (no se si contamos con miembros del genero masculino) les dejo el primer capítulo traducido de Hold me in your Arms. Espero que esto disipe su la curiosidad y dudas.

ATENCIÓN: Esta historia tiene contenido adulto (escenas bastantes explícitas, lenguaje adulto), es **rated de NC-17 o M** (en esta página). Así que, _**si eres menor de edad o no te gusta este tipo de FF, queda a tu juicio y criterio leerlo**_.

**Hold me in your arms**

"I'm not asking you to stay for the rest of my life...stay as long as you want. No whys, no hows, no buts, no promises...just hold me once - it's more than enough..."

More than just another love story, I assure you...

* * *

"No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes por el resto de mi vida… quédate tanto como quieras. Sin por ques, ni como, sin peros ni promesas… solo abrázame una vez más-es más que suficiente…"

Más que otra historia de amor, se los aseguro…

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La Reconciliación (ó ¿qué car estaba pensando Ron?) **

_Hace cinco horas en el campo de entrenamiento de los Cannons…_

Ron lanzó la Quaffle a un compañero del equipo mientras dirigía su escoba hacia abajo, feliz que la práctica se hubiera acabado. El entrenamiento de hoy fue brutal – su cuello tenía una leve contractura, sus brazos y piernas adoloridos en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían, estaba bastante seguro que la retaguardia aún la tenía adormecida por estar sentado en la escoba todo el día. Sus manos, definitivamente, podrían remojarse en agua caliente para aliviar el ardor causado por agarrar Quaffles a gran velocidad. Su capitán, Simon Mason, los había llevado al límite durante todo el día, practicando todas sus jugadas hasta que estuvieran perfectamente bien ejecutadas. Hizo que todos sus jugadores cambiaran de posiciones para que no fueran perdiendo sus otras habilidades, también los hizo correr varias vueltas. El porqué necesitaban correr varias vueltas cuando estaban volando en escobas, escapaba a Ron, pero después de la práctica de hoy él estaba considerando seriamente que Mason podría ser un pariente cercano, muy cercano de Oliver Wood.

Pero para ser completamente honesto, Ron agradeció la distracción, tan sólo para sacar de su mente el beso que Hermione y él se habían dado esa mañana.

_this is the last time  
that I'm ever gonna come here tonight  
this is the last time - I will fall  
into a place that fails us all – inside_

Allá arriba sobre los postes de los arcos, Ron había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar mientras miraba perezosamente a sus compañeros que hacían círculos a su alrededor. Hermione era su mejor amiga, su mejor amiga además de Harry. Él luchó contra sus enemigos y enfrentó la muerte con ella. Ella era inteligente, amable, increíblemente talentosa, extremadamente sincera, y condenadamente hermosa. Si, el sabía que era hermosa, su belleza no era del tipo que lucía frágil o sobre manifiesta. No, Hermione poseía el tipo de belleza que era saludable e intacta, inconscientemente sensual y seductor. Difícilmente hacía uso de este último, pero Ron estaba convencido que el rostro de Hermione era uno que un hombre veía una vez y queda para siempre.

Si se permitía reflexionar sobre el pasado, Ron tendría que admitir que si, estuvo un poco, poco celoso cuando Hermione salió con Viktor Krum durante el Baile de Navidad. Pero él lo atribuyó al hecho que por mucho tiempo, Hermione había sido exclusivamente _suya_ – bueno, de él y de Harry. Era definitivamente desesperante cuando pensó que un extranjero, falso -héroe del Quidditch, idiota Búlgaro iba a alejarla de él - bueno, de él y de Harry. Pero, felizmente, eso nunca funcionó, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Y ya que se estaba sincerando, tenía también que admitir que disfrutó un poco viendo como se cayó la fachada de 'Hermione-sabelotodo' cuando él empezó a salir con Lavander Brown (no obstante, el ataque de los canarios). Que _sienta_ lo que él sintió cuando pensó que Krum iba a llevársela de su lado – bueno, de su lado y del de Harry. Pero luego comenzó a salir con ese imbécil de Cormac McLaggen a la fiesta de Slughorn y la pelota volvía a estar en la cancha de Hermione. Ron sabía que sólo quería estar a mano con el, pero…

_I can see the pain in you  
I can see the love in you  
but fighting all the demons will take time  
it will take time_

-"Agárrala, Weasley!"- escuchó decir a Mason, desde las tribunas. Ron levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Marie O'Neal volando con determinación hacía él, lista para lanzar. Ron se inclinó hacía abajo en su escoba. Marie tenía la tendencia a ir siempre por el arco de la derecha, así, pretendiendo que estaba quieto, Ron puso su peso hacía la derecha al último momento. Su truco funcionó; la cola de su escoba chocó con la Quaffle y ésta salió disparada fuera del alcance de los arcos, hacía el campo aéreo del otro equipo.

Siendo completamente sincero y totalmente modesto, si no la conociera bien hubiera dicho que Hermione estaba tratando intencionalmente de ponerlo celoso. No es que no lo hubiera conseguido, pero había sido en parte debido a que Lavander se estaba poniendo bastante pesada (el collar de "Mi amorcito" fue un mal augurio de las cosas que se venían) y por otra parte por que no soportaba que Hermione no le hablara. Consideró como chispazo de buena suerte el ser envenenado (desde ese punto de vista, claro esta), le dio la oportunidad de hallar un camino neutral para la reconciliación. Durante el tiempo en la enfermería del colegio, Ron había visto un lado de Hermione que nunca antes había visto – que velaba por él, devota, atenta, una joven mujer que por primera vez no discutía con él. Era lindo tenerla ahí para hablar y que lo atendiera, y estaría mintiendo si no dijera que era infinitamente mejor verla a ella en vez de Lavender.

_the angels they burn inside for us  
are we ever  
are we ever gonna learn to fly  
the devils they burn inside of us  
are we ever gonna come back down  
come around  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold_

También estaría mintiendo si dijera que no fantaseó alguna vez con la idea de él y Hermione juntos. Por supuesto que lo hacía! Especialmente luego que Harry y Ginny terminaran juntos; era casi de esperarse por todo el mundo que el curso natural de las cosas era que ambos siguieran el mismo camino.

Pero luego que Dumbledore muriera, los sueños de cualquier relación íntima tuvieron que quedar atrás ya que la lucha por la supervivencia de Harry, y mucho más, del mundo mágico era inmediata y de suma importancia. Mientras eran testigos, de primera mano, de cómo la gente que conocían y amaban morían para _mantenerlos_ vivos, los tres valoraron su amistad mucho más, y Ron no se atrevería a poner a Hermione en un peligro mayor al buscar una relación con ella.

Luego de la batalla, los tres finalmente tuvieron la oportunidad de seguir con sus vidas. Harry se reunió con Ginny y desde entonces han estado totalmente enamorados; Hermione tomó la oportunidad de ser investigadora principal en el Ministerio, y Ron se echo de cabeza cuando los Cannons se le acercaron para probarlo para la posición de Guardián. Como Harry ya estaba empatado, la población femenina dirigió su mirada tras él. A donde fuera, las mujeres lo seguían, pidiéndole su autógrafo, tratando de tener algo de él. Las más avezadas iban a su departamento a las 3 AM y como Ron siempre dormía como un tronco, era Hermione la encargada de ahuyentarlas, luego de lo cual, por supuesto, le lanzaba a Ron una dura almohada y discutía con él.

_this is the last time  
that I'm ever gonna give in tonight  
are there angels or devils crawling here?  
I just want to know what blurs and what is clear - to see_

Sus peleas durante los primeros meses luego de la batalla eran explosivas y legendarias. Incluso si eran en privado, al día siguiente, todos murmuraban sobre la última disputa Ron-Hermione. Pero mientras Ron se lo tomaba con calma, Hermione se enfurecía aún más, y podía seguir y seguir discutiendo sobre la falta de privacidad, una sociedad degenerada regida no por lo económico sino por los rumores de los tabloides, bla, bla, bla.

Hasta que un día, de la nada, ella dejó de hacerlo. No hubo más peleas.

Al principio, Ron fue cauteloso – después de todo, ¿no se dice algo sobre que la calma precede a la tormenta? Pero la tormenta nunca llegó, sin embargo él la esperaba conteniendo la respiración.

Ron sabía que por su 'acuerdo' (lo que otras personas llamarían 'mejor amigos con beneficios'), les resultaba difícil evitar que cada vez que discutían se vieran excitados (bueno, _él_ con más frecuencia) y, al final, ya no era importante quien ganaba la discusión. Él sabía que era afortunado al tener una amiga como Hermione quien no hacía preguntas, o esperara que él se quedara toda la noche o lanzarle puñetazos cuando él se fuera a la mañana siguiente. Era un comportamiento desagradable de su parte y sabía, de verdad, que debía de detenerse, pero no quería. No lo haría, en verdad. Había algo inocente en Hermione, a pesar de haber estado juntos tantas veces que era imposible mantener la cuenta. Mientras que las otras mujeres con las que había estado (como Natalie) eran amantes expertas, Ron supo de primera mano que Hermione no había tenido otro hombre que no fuera él. Ella encajaba con él perfectamente, y en un mundo donde encontrar a 'la' persona era casi imposible, él consideraba una bendición que, por lo menos sexualmente, el había encontrado a su otra mitad.

_still I can see the pain in you  
and I can see the love in you  
and fighting all the demons will take time  
it will take time_

Harry casi lo mata cuando se enteró de su 'arreglo'. Sabía que era idea de Ron – ya que Hermione jamás hubiera pensado en algo tan (parafraseando a Harry) vulgar como eso. Ron todavía podía escuchar a Harry gritándole _–"La lastimas, Ron y te juro, no me importa que seas mi mejor amigo o el hermano de Ginny. La lastimas y te juro que las pagas!"-_ Después que se calmara un poco, Harry se disculpó por lanzarle maldiciones, pero no retiró lo que había dicho. De hecho, además dijo -"_Cuando ella te diga que esto se acabó, te detienes_. _Sin preguntas. Tu_ paras. _No sé por qué hace esto, pero mientras ella este de acuerdo entonces no tengo ningún problema. Pero cuando te diga que pares, tu paras, ¿me entendiste?_"-

Al principio, Ron se sintió ofendido. ¿Porqué alguien pensaría que quisiera herir a Hermione? Nunca le haría daño.

Ron escuchó el silbato de Mason desde las bancas y agradecido lanzó la Quaffle a su compañero. Mientras caminaba a los vestidores, sus compañeros lo seguían silenciosamente – ellos también, estaban agotados por el entrenamiento intenso – miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que por primera vez llegaría de verdad a tiempo a algo. Dentro de los vestidores, Ron se quitó el uniforme y se fue a las duchas, bastante tentado de quedarse ahí. Pero no lo hizo, mientras terminaba de ponerse un par de pantalones kakis y un jumper tejido color verde musgo, decidió que debería comprarle a Hermione algunas flores para celebrar con ella su cumpleaños, dado que contaba con tiempo.

_the angels they burn inside for us  
are we ever  
are we ever gonna learn to fly  
the devils they burn inside of us  
are we ever gonna come back down - come around  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could break us_

_if I was to give in - give it up  
- and then  
take a breath - make it deep  
cause it might be the last one you get  
be the last one  
that could make us cold  
you know that they could make us cold  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold_

-"Ron!"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Necesito que le hagas un favor al equipo"- dijo Mason, su sonrisa amplia de oreja a oreja mientras hablaba. Ron se encogió y se paró en seco.

-"Creo que no"- Ron dijo desconfiado. –"La última vez que le hice un 'favor' al equipo terminé con el trasero en la primera plana de 'El Profeta'. No hay forma, Mason"-

-"Es una simple entrevista – unas cuantas respuestas, una frase pegajosa, posas para un par de fotos y luego te vas"-

-"¿Y para quién es la…"-

-"El Profeta"- dijo de poca ayuda.

-"Mayor razón para no hacerlo. Deje de leer esa basura en sexto año"-

-"Vamos, Weasley. Es la última vez. No lo puedo hacer yo, le prometí a mi esposa que saldríamos y ya se me hizo tarde"-

Ron siguió caminando –"Bueno, entonces, debiste haber pensado en la señora antes de hacernos practicar hasta tarde. ¿No? Además, ¿Porqué no le dices al alguno de los novatos?"-

-"Maldita sea, Weasley. Aún no tenemos novatos de los que podamos enorgullecernos"- siseó Mason. –"Moriarty no lo puede hacer, tampoco, por que se hizo humo"-

-"Que conveniente"-

-"Ninguno de los otros chicos – y chicas"- Mason agregó rápidamente, refiriéndose a las dos cazadoras del equipo. –"saben como manejar a la prensa. Tu sabes como manejarlos mejor que cualquiera en este negocio"-

-"La adulación no te va a llevar a ningún lado, Mason. La respuesta es no. Yo mismo tengo una cena a la que voy a ir"-

-"¿A qué hora?"-

-"Siete y media, pero…"-

-"Eso es dentro de media hora!"-Mason rugió triunfante. –"Puedes terminar con la entrevista y llegar a tu cena un poco después de las siete y media. De cualquier forma, esas cosas nunca empiezan a la hora"-

-"No"-

-"Vamos, Weasley. Te prometo que esta es la última vez…"-

-"Eso fue lo que dijiste cuando mi trasero terminó en la portada del diario. No"-

-"Piensa en los Cannons, Ron. Nunca hemos tenido mala publicidad por que los antiguos jugadores siempre estaban prestos con esto de las entrevistas y los reporteros. ¿Quieres empezar esa mala publicidad ahora? Por que estoy segurísimo que ese reportero ahí afuera nos va a dar una mala reseña si nadie se presenta"-

Ron suspiró. –"Me debes una grande"-

Mason sonrió de oreja a oreja. –"Absolutamente. Llegarás a tu cena con tiempo de sobra, ya lo verás. El reportero está sentado en las graderías. Solo ve donde él, haces tu parte y te aseguras de decirle que definitivamente esperamos que la temporada sea nuestra"-

-"¿Quieres que lo haga o no?"-

-"Esta bien. Di lo que quieras, Weasley"- Mason chasqueó la lengua antes de voltearse y salir presuroso del área de jugadores. Ron se puso el bolso en el hombro, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Era el estilo de Mason chantajearlo con toda la fuerza de la culpa, ese viejo pendejo, No importa, de todas formas las flores fueron una idea de último momento. Quizás él y Hermione puedan retomar lo que dejaron a medias en su oficina.

Ron perverso.

Ron entrecerró los ojos ante la oscuridad que envolvía las graderías, salvo por las antorchas que ardían. Le daban un cálido brillo llameante alrededor del borde del campo de entrenamiento, a Ron siempre le había gustado caminar alrededor del campo en las noches a la luz de las antorchas. Estaba convencido que era uno de los sitios más románticos en el mundo. Él trajo a Diana una noche para mostrarle la belleza del campo de Quidditch. Ella había quedado fascinada, y lo molestaba por ser un romántico encubierto. Se besaron bajo las estrellas, y luego hicieron el amor hasta que las antorchas se consumieron. Unas semanas después Ron se enteró que ella estaba saliendo con otro hombre a sus espaldas y luego se separaron. El fue al campo de Quidditch esa misma noche y se embriagó, maldiciendo a Diana por su falsedad y traición, y al mismo tiempo pedía a quien sea que escuchara que la trajera de vuelta a su lado.

De pronto, consciente de la figura que estaba parada a la distancia, Ron pensó que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas. Por que ahí, parada de perfil, alumbrada por el brillo naranja de las antorchas estaba ella, era Diana.

* * *

_Hace tres horas_

Hermione suspiró pesadamente, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en sus labios mientras recordaba algo particularmente gracioso que había pasado antes.

Después de salir apresuradamente de Madame Calla, Harry y Ginny decidieron llevar a Hermione por una bebida en 'Temperance', un sitio famoso ubicado también en Hogsmeade (convenientemente situado cerca de Sortilegios Weasley, hecho por el cual Fred y George estarían eternamente agradecidos), para animarla y calmar _sus_ nervios destrozados. Una vez que se instalaron, fueron rápidamente recibidos por rostros familiares del trabajo y antiguos amigos que también habían decidido salir a bailar. Vieron a Seamus y Lavender – o al menos creían que eran ellos, ya que ambos estaban enredados en un beso que solo podía ser descrito como lujurioso; Parvati estaba tomada del brazo de un llamativo inglés; Neville y su prometida, Luna, y para gran diversión de Ginny, Cho Chang, quien dejó el club sólo minutos después de que ellos se sentaran.

-"No creo que alguna vez ella llegue a perdonarte por haberla dejado"- Ginny bromeó con su esposo mientras ella y Hermione intercambiaban miradas. Harry se puso a la defensiva con ambas.

-"Yo no la dejé! Nosotros sólo seguimos cada uno su camino, eso es todo. Además"- dijo con una sonrisa lúgubre. –"Si hay alguien que debería recibir las disculpas, ese soy yo. Ella lloraba cada vez que salíamos en una cita. Eso hirió mi hombría, eso es"-

Las dos mujeres estaban riéndose cuando la camarera llegó para pedir sus órdenes. Harry ordenó un whisky de fuego para él y para Ginny, mientras que Hermione optó por un cocktail rosado que le había visto a una mujer en la barra. Cuando las bebidas llegaron, Hermione quedó más que decepcionada al darse cuenta que su cocktail sabía exactamente como a limonada rosada solo que con una _pizca_ de vodka – una lástima, de verdad, por que todo lo que quería hacer esa noche era terminar arrastrándose de ebria, o algo cerca a ese estado. Pero los tragos dulces siempre fueron su debilidad, así que ordenó otro. Y otro, y otro.

A la tercera copa, Harry le dijo a Hermione que tuviera cuidado, mientras tanto ella estaba coqueteando abiertamente con un hombre que la había estado mirando desde la barra. En el cuarto trago, ella estaba contando, nuevamente, historias no tan divertidas sobre su trabajo en el Ministerio y riéndose como si fueran los mejores chistes en la tierra. Cuando el quinto llegó, Hermione decidió acercarse al tipo de la barra. Harry estaba a punto de detenerla pero Hermione estaba decidida. Además, ella dijo, que sabía lo que hacía. Se paró del pequeño sofá y se dirigió (aunque un poquito picada por el alcohol) hacía la barra. Acomodándose el vestido, Hermione no se había sentido tan sexy y segura desde hace mucho tiempo. Y el tipo era absolutamente divino! Definitivamente, _no_-Ron en todos los aspectos; cabello dorado, ojos misteriosos y una sonrisa perfecta (que haría enorgullecer a sus padres), poseedor de una exquisita contextura y divinamente vestido con traje y corbata_. Un banquero, tal vez, o un fiscal_, pensó ella mientras se acercaba a la barra. Descansó los brazos sobre la superficie de la barra, pretendiendo no estar viéndolo.

-"¿Quieres que llame al bartender por ti?"- le preguntó el guapísimo rubio. –"He notado que estabas tomando un 'Suzy'. ¿Quieres que te pida otro?"-

Hermione negó con la cabeza en un movimiento de flirteo que enviaron sus ondas castañas alrededor de su cuello y espalda –"Creo que puedo hacer que el bartender me vea, por mi cuenta, gracias"- comentó dulcemente.

Ella escuchó como él dejaba escapar una risa sonora mientras decía. –"Estoy seguro que no tendrá ningún problema en notarte"-

Hermione lo rodeó demasiado rápido y su visión giró junto con ella. Felizmente tenía aún uno de los brazos apoyado en la barra, así que trató de lucir indiferente. –"¿Estás coqueteándome o mirándome maliciosamente?"- preguntó ella, sus labios formando una sonrisa dubitativa ante la increíble velocidad con la que sentía que coqueteaba con aquel hombre. Normalmente, un comentario como ese podría empezar a preocuparla por que podría sonar ofensivo, pero en ese momento, con este hombre que lo aceptaba, ella mantuvo su actitud.

El hombre le sonrió otra vez, y la cabeza de Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas (debido al súbito brillo de su sonrisa ó a los muchos tragos que había tomado, la verdad ya no estaba segura). –"Definitivamente flirteando"- respondió. –"Espero que esté bien"-

Hermione pensó que estaba más que bien. Con un brazo sujeto a la barra, trató de sentarse en el alto banco al costado de él, moviendo su cabello de manera casual. Era, en retrospectiva, un muy mal movimiento, por que su cabeza le dio vueltas otra vez justo cuando se iba a sentar en el banco alto. –"Es mi cumpleaños, en reali-DAAAAAD!"- Hermione gritó mientras su trasero se escapaba del asiento y caía como plomo en el suelo, aterrizando con un fuerte golpe seco sobre el liso piso negro. No pudo recordar mucho sobre lo que ocurrió después, excepto por unas pocas imágenes de cuando Harry se apresuró para ayudarla a levantarse, Ginny riéndose tan fuerte que le salían lágrimas de los ojos, el guapo hombre mirándola hacía abajo con una mirada que era una combinación de diversión y pena para luego marcharse…

No, mover el cabello de esa forma cuando la mente de uno está completamente descompuesta por una bebida super y eficazmente potente _no_ era definitivamente una buena idea.

Fue cuando estaban a punto de salir cuando el gerente, quien se deshacía en profusas disculpar a Harry, les informó que el 'Suzy' fue bautizado en honor a una camarera quién había tomado muchas copas de ese trago y luego se encontró ofreciendo algo más que alcohol a los clientes.

Harry masculló amargamente sobre advertir a los clientes sobre esa bebida. Ginny encontró la historia muy graciosa. Hermione encontró que la historia bien merecía otra buena risotada.

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa, giró la llave en el cerrojo, la retiró y luego balbuceó –"_Alohomora_"- entre dientes. Había sido su idea poner cerrojos muggles en su puerta. De esa forma, si hubiera algún intento de irrumpir en el departamento (ya fuera por antiguos Mortífagos buscando venganza o una horda de fans de los Cannons), la magia no les sería suficiente a los intrusos, y la única forma de entrar sería trayendo abajo la puerta. Eso por lo menos les daría tiempo para correr a protegerse… o ponerse algo de ropa decente.

El departamento estaba oscuro cuando entró, cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Pero mientras volteaba, vio que las luces de la cocina, situada a la izquierda del pasillo, estaban encendidas. Las luces la enceguecieron temporalmente y pusieron su borrosa visión alcohólica al límite.

-"Mierda"- murmuró, cubriendo sus ojos de las cegadoras luces fluorescentes.

-"No debes maldecir"- alguien dijo a través de la luz. Normalmente aquella voz habría mandado olas de escalofríos a los largo de su columna, pero ahora, Hermione estaba muy lejos de estar feliz al escucharlo, mucho menos de verlo. Pero Ron no era fácil de disuadir.

Él surgió de la luz, con el cabello rojo desordenado como si alguien hubiera pasado sus manos por él.

_Sin duda fue esa mujer con la que estuvo esta noche_, Hermione pensó enojada, incapaz de soportar o ver a Ron tan… tan… autocomplaciente, como si nada estuviera mal. Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron la pose casual de Ron, cualquier otro día, lo habría encontrado extremadamente atractivo – Ron estaba descalzo sobre el frío piso de piedra de la cocina, vistiendo su pantalón de franela y una vieja camiseta naranja de los Cannons que hacía contraste con su cabello. Su ropa estaba desarreglada y arrugada por el sueño, y mientras la sonrisa de Ron era letárgica, sus ojos azules estaban inusualmente brillantes. De pronto, la cabeza de Hermione detuvo su golpetear incesante y rítmico, y la ira, pura y sin diluir, lo reemplazó. _Esa_ mujer estaba en el departamento – ella podía sentirlo. Quizás, dentro del cuarto de Ron. Ó escondiéndose en el baño. Donde quiera que estuviera, Hermione sabía que tenía que llegar al interior de su habitación rápido antes de decirle a Ron cosas, que por la mañana, pudiera (o tal vez no) arrepentirse.

-"¿Dónde estuviste hasta tan tarde?"- Ron trató de bromear, pero Hermione paso golpeándolo, dándole una mirada sucia mientras pasaba. Definitivamente, esta noche, _no_ estaba de humor para los jueguitos de Ron, y definitivamente no iba a terminar su cumpleaños molesta. No le importaba _quien_ estuviera en el cuarto de Ron. No le importaba.

-"Vete a la mierda"- le contestó con brusquedad, experimentando como una sensación de alivio y entusiasmo se filtraba por todo su cuerpo. Divertida al ver como disfrutaba soltar una palabra que normalmente no usaría o pensaría usar con Ron.

Ron quedó en shock, pero no estaba ni sorprendido ni ofendido por sus palabras. El sinceramente sentía que se las merecía por lo que le había hecho, y no se hubiera sorprendido si hubiera escogido otras palabras para compartir con él. –"Hermione…"- comenzó suavemente.

Ella dio la vuelta para encararlo, sus ojos oscuros encendidos por tanta cólera, Ron de verdad tuvo que retroceder un paso. –"Ronald Weasley. Estoy cansada, ebria, y extremadamente fastidiada, y la causa de todo eres tú. Así que, con un carajo, aléjate de mí!"- dijo ella, apuntando un tembloroso dedo hacía él, luego giro y se fue a su habitación, dando un portazo.

Maldito sea! Maldito Ron por verse increíblemente maravilloso a pesar de lo hora. Y maldito su corazón traidor por saltar cuando escuchó su voz proveniente de la cocina. Maldito Ron por tener este control de su corazón, de su vida.

Hermione trepó a su cama, demasiado cansada como para cambiarse o siquiera lavarse la cara. Con un supremo esfuerzo, jaló el cubrecama sacándolo de las esquinas de la cama y se envolvió en una especie de burrito. Se dio cuenta que su cumpleaños llegó, oficialmente, a su fin, al darle un vistazo al reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche. Otro perfecto año perdido queriendo a Ron. Otro desperdiciado deseo de cumpleaños que no se hará realidad. Merlín, ¿Cuándo aprenderé?!

_No este año, por lo que veo_. Hermione pensó sombríamente, recordando antes de perder la batalla con el sueño, que esta noche ella deseó exactamente lo mismo que había deseado 365 días antes.

* * *

_Estoy muerta. Estoy más que muerta_

Hermione soltó un gran gemido mientras luchaba por sacarse el cubrecama. Estaba acalorada y sudorosa. Parecía que su garganta estuviera en llamas. Su cabeza estaba dando tantos tumbos rítmicos e incesantes que ocultar la cabeza debajo de la almohada no sería suficiente para curarla. Todo su cuerpo se sentía cálido de forma antinatural, mientras que la parte baja de la espalda y su trasero estaba adoloridos.

_Estoy muerta. Estoy en el infierno._

Splash!

Como logró llegar al baño fue un completo misterio para ella, pero el agua fresca en su rostro se sentía tan bien que estaba medio tentada de sumergir su cuerpo en un baño de agua fría en la tina. Afortunadamente, algunas de sus neuronas todavía funcionaban, y decidió que tomar un baño, especialmente en su estado de ebriedad, no era tan buena idea. Hermione curvó sus manos y juntó en ellas agua para echársela en el rostro. Mirando su reflejo en el espejo, sabía que estaba hecha un desastre. Su máscara de pestañas estaba toda corrida, y su maquillaje hacía que el rostro le escociera. Maldiciéndose en silencio, alcanzó la crema facial y perezosamente la fue esparciendo en su rostro antes de masajearlo con los dedos y finalmente retirar los residuos. Se enderezó, sintiéndose repentinamente más limpia y menos ebria. Hermione se sacó el vestido, apenas dándole un vistazo antes de lanzarlo dentro del tacho de ropa para lavar.

De vuelta en el interior de su habitación, encontró una banda elástica y la usó para recogerse el cabello mientras algo mareada fue al closet. Cuando lo abrió, encontró una negra bolsa mediana de papel con unas letras doradas y rojas. Hermione bufó, cogió la bolsa y la echó al fondo del closet. Sabía lo que había dentro – una prenda de seda color vino que los dueños del lugar llamaban camisón ó vestido para dormir. Tenía tirantes super delgados que se cruzaban en la espalda y parecía ser lo único que mantenía la pieza unida; tenía un lazo negro en la parte inferior del camisón, que uno de los dueños aseguró daba un look de 'inocencia sexy'. Hermione no estaba segura de lo que significaba exactamente eso, pero Ginny, quien estaba con ella cuando lo compró, le aseguró que Ron se volvería loco, y fue así como decidió comprarlo, con la intención de darle buen uso esta noche.

Que error había sido.

_Oh to love you, to love you not  
It makes no difference, it's all that I've got  
And there's no reason for you to watch while I wait for you to be perfect  
Perfectly late_

Definitivamente, no estaba de humor para nada remotamente sexy o seductor. Hermione cogió una camiseta grande, la paso encima de la cabeza y luego alcanzó un para de viejos pantalones de algodón que habían visto mejores días. Una vez vestida, su cama la reclamaba, pero su garganta demandaba líquido. Su cabeza seguía dando tumbos, lo cual le recordó que uno debe siempre tomar la misma cantidad de agua como de alcohol se haya bebido, para disminuir el malestar de la resaca. Camino a ciegas a través de la oscuridad del pasillo principal, buscando la mesada de mármol de la cocina, cuidando de mantener sus manos en frente para evitar golpearse con algún filo de los objetos o pasar de largo el objetivo deseado. Cuando sus manos finalmente se deslizaron sobre el frío metal del refrigerador, apretó el manubrio y lo jaló con lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaba.

-"Ayyy"- Hermione se quejó silenciosamente cuando la brillante luz fluorescente de la hielera le dio en los ojos. Tomó una lata de gaseosa, su cerebro recordó que la Coca Cola normal era la mejor para curar resacas. Miró la lata y soltó un suspiro. Quizás la Pepsi normal también lo haría. Luchando por mantenerse despierta, abrió totalmente la puerta del refrigerador para que alumbrara la cocina. Se paró de puntillas, buscando el manubrio de la alacena donde guardaban los vasos, cuando una voz detrás de ella preguntó, -"¿Te puedo ayudar?"- Hermione ni siquiera volteó.

-"No, gracias. Lo puedo hacer yo misma"- contesto fríamente, deseando que Ron se fuera. Sin embargo, él no se fue – de hecho, incluso caminó directamente hasta quedar detrás de ella.

-"Hermione"- Ron dijo amablemente mientras de todas formas, alzaba la mano y abría la puerta de la alacena para ella. –"Déjame ayudarte. Creo que estoy más que calificado para saber que es lo mejor para curar resacas"- Tomó un vaso y lo colocó cuidadosamente en la mesada.

-"Dije que no necesitaba ayuda"- Hermione espetó cortante. Con una desafiante sacudida de cabeza, alcanzó el manubrio, lo abrió y tomo otro vaso.

Ron ahogó la urgencia de reírse, sabiendo que este no era precisamente el mejor momento para eso. –"Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte"- explicó.

_Oh to have not or to have  
You swear on your life it's out of your hands  
And there's no peace for the one you've left here  
You've perfectly no idea  
That this never ends_

-"No, no lo estas!"- Hermione soltó, su furia ardiendo con renovadas fuerzas como si todas sus emociones se hubieran mezclado tan desordenadamente que le era difícil saber cual debía moderar. Pero llegados a este punto, a Hermione realmente ya no le importó mucho los sentimientos de alguien más. –"Sólo estás tratando de calmar tu sucia conciencia ayudándome"- dijo –"Bueno, tengo noticias para ti: me importa un reverendo bledo tus sentimientos y no necesito ni que tu o alguien más me ayude, ¿está bien?"-

Luego ella se volteó, agarrando su gaseosa y preparándose para irse a su habitación, pero la suave voz de Ron la detuvo en seco otra vez. –"Estas molesta por lo de esta noche"- murmuró él.

Hermione quería lanzarle la Pepsi. Por supuesto que estaba molesta por lo de esta noche! ¿Creía que ella simplemente lo iba a dejar pasar?

Ron sintió su ira y se mantuvo a distancia, pero continuó hablando. –"No hay excusa para lo que hice"- empezó solemnemente. –"Admito, que olvidé nuestros planes de esta noche porque me sentí atraído a Kristin"-

Los dedos de Hermione se tensaron alrededor de la lata. Kristin. Nombrarla la hacía demasiado real. Hermione estaba contenta con referirse a ella como 'esa mujer'

-"Es reportera de 'El Profeta', pero no se suponía que debía entrevistarme esta noche. Se suponía que debía hacer un articulo sobre Mason y Moriarty"- continuó Ron, refiriéndose al capitán y buscador de los Cannons. –"Se echaron para atrás en el último minuto. Dijeron que tenían planes esta noche"-

-"Tu también tenías planes"- Hermione emitió, todavía de espaldas. Ron le dio a su espalda una triste sonrisa.

-"Lo sé. Planeaba ir al restaurante tan pronto como finalizara la práctica y estuviera vestido. Mason me pidió que lo hiciera justo cuando dejaba los vestidores. Acepté por que aún era temprano y pensé podía hacer la entrevista rápido. Seré honesto – pensé que no te importaría si llegaba unos cuantos minutos tarde. Como dijiste esta mañana, de cualquier forma suelo llegar tarde."- Ron bromeó terriblemente. Cuando ella no le respondió, se aclaró la garganta y continuó. –"Caminé hasta las graderías y la vi, bueno, ella se parecía tanto… casi… igual a Diana que me detuve. Olvidé todo"-

_And time and time again  
I lose everything  
It's funny how it never changes  
I'm wrapped around your finger_

Celos, dolor y abatimiento estallaron en el pecho de Hermione, enredados con lazos de furia, tristeza y anhelo. Merlín! Que afortunada era esa reportera para haber sido la que recibiera la mirada de amor y adoración de Ron. Esa mirada que, desde hace catorce años después de conocerse en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione aún quería ver dirigida a ella.

-"No me importó que no fuera ella"- Ron continuó suavemente. –"Se parecía tanto a ella, olvidé convenientemente todo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Tu la viste – debes de haberla visto. Se parece a Diana, ¿no?"-

Las facciones de Diana habían quedado grabadas en la mente de Hermione desde la primera vez que Ron la noto. Hermione, así como él, conocía cada curva de su rostro, cada risa y sonrisa. Lo sabía por que en un momento, ella quería _convertirse_ en Diana, estuvo absolutamente tentada a tomar Poción Polijugos, asumir su identidad por algunas horas y ser la receptora de la adoración de Ron. Desde cierto ángulo el perfil de Kristin, si, se parecía mucho al de Diana, pero de cerca, no tenía la lenta y seductora sonrisa que Diana reservaba para Ron. Hermione conocía también esa sonrisa; por que la había practicado ella misma muchas veces, pero al igual que Kristin, fue incapaz de lograrla cuando Ron estaba alrededor. Alrededor de él, las sonrisas de Diana florecían y eran plenas – ella nunca podría interpretar el rol de tímida mujer misteriosa con él.

-"De verdad no quiero oír nada sobre Diana…"- Hermione suspiró entrecortadamente, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía ante este inesperado fantasma del pasado.

_Love's gentle but love's unkind  
You're lost for words and I'm out of time  
There's no comfort that calls me to stay  
When your perfect excuses are perfectly made  
Oh this never ends_

Ron pareció no haber escuchado nada. –"Kristin lucía igual a ella pero no era nada parecida a ella. Pero me quedé por lo inverosímil de su semejanza, físicamente al menos. La llevé a Madame Callas por que fue el primer lugar que vino a mi mente cuando la invité a cenar"-

-"Debiste haberlo recordado en ese momento"- Hermione dijo, suavemente ahora, odiándose a si misma por continuar amando a un hombre quien, por lo visto, nunca la amaría como lo hacía ella. Con la olvidada lata en su mano, Hermione sabía que debía irse, alejarse y decirle que se fuera a la mierda por herirla y usarla. Pero se quedó, ¿Por qué? Se diría más tarde que fue por que es una glotona que vive del sufrimiento, que le gustaba ser una mártir mientras veía a Ron encontrar la felicidad con otras mujeres. Pero realmente era por que, a pesar de todo lo descorazonada que estaba o del dolor que él le producía, bastaba un gesto amable, un acto dulce para redimirlo y ella se derretía en sus brazos otra vez. Ese estúpido chispazo de esperanza en su pecho ardía incontrolablemente, y se permitiría una vez más ser vulnerable, tener esperanzas otra vez, anhelar otra vez, que Ron la amara.

-"Me sigo preguntado por que sugerí Madame Callas cuando nunca había estado allí. Aunque parezca difícil de creer, nunca lo conecté contigo. Nunca la hubiera llevado allí de haber sabido o recordado que celebrábamos ahí tu cumpleaños. Nunca quise herirte, Hermione, tienes que creerme."- Cuando siguió callada, Ron se paralizó, desesperado por producir alguna reacción – _cualquier_ reacción – de su parte. Si había algo que no soportaba, era saber que Hermione no le creía. –"Luego los vi – a ti, Harry y Gin – cuando el staff comenzó a cantar, y todo llegó volando de nuevo a mí. Saqué a Kristin fuera de ahí tan rápido como pude por que me sentía avergonzado de mis acciones y culpable por olvidar el cumpleaños de mí mejor amiga. La llevé a su casa pero no pasó nada, te lo juro"-

-"Te felicito"- Hermione respondió sarcásticamente, su voz aún suave. –"Por primera vez lograste mantener tu polla en los pantalones. Sinceramente espero que no lo hayas hecho pensando que después de que me confesaras lo culpable que te sientes ibas a tener algo conmigo esta noche. Por que no es así"- Lo miró, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad mientras tomaba un paso firme hacía su habitación.

-"Fui un estúpido!"- Ron gritó desesperadamente. –"Hice lo que hice esta noche por que soy un estúpido y débil. No te confesé esto para calmar mis propios sentimientos – te lo dije por que estoy muy muy avergonzado por lo que hice, avergonzado de la forma con te traté y como te sigo tratando"- Era el dolor en su voz lo que hizo que Hermione se detuviera. Ron podía ser muchas cosas, pero mentiroso no era una de ellas. Era verdad, que había utilizado todo su encanto para hacer que lo escuchara, pero en el fondo de todo lo que decía estaba la verdad. –"Merlín, si solo supieras como me siento cada vez que estoy contigo…"-

-"¿Cómo te sientes…"- Hermione preguntó en voz baja, sus hombros se tensaron cuando sintió que Ron tomaba un paso para acercarse, -"… cada vez que estás conmigo?"-

-"Que no merezco nada, ni valgo"- respondió Ron de cerca con un susurro, acercándose más. –"Me desagrado a mi mismo por que te trato muy mal. Eres mi mejora amiga, Hermione. No debería hacer…esto…hacerte esto. Agobiándote"-

_And time and time again  
I lose everything  
It's funny how it never changes  
I'm wrapped around your finger_

La garganta de Hermione se contrajo, pero no era por que estaba sedienta. –"¿Es todo lo que sientes?"- dijo suavemente, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Ron mientras se detenía. Ahora estaba increíblemente cerca, a solo un suspiro de distancia. Su furia se iba disipando lentamente, aún presente pero menos volátil. Sabía que es lo que él iba a decir y que es lo que ella permitiría que sucediera luego. Que el cielo la ayude, ella ya sabía lo que permitiría que él le hiciera otra vez.

-"No"- murmuró Ron secamente. Su cálido aliento hallando su camino a través de su cabello. Los dedos de Ron eran ligeros, tentativos contra la parte posterior de sus brazos, buscando permiso para tocarla. Ella no estaba frente a él pero podía sentir como sus ojos la acariciaban de la cabeza a los pies.

-"Me haces sentir que existe esperanza de algo maravilloso"- le respondió al oído, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas mientras sus labios plantaban besos casi imperceptibles en un lado de su cuello. Hermione tembló indefensa mientras el la hacía girar para verlo. Sus miradas se encontraron: había deseo en los ojos de Ron, ira y anhelo en los de Hermione. La cabeza de Hermione dio vueltas, esta vez debido a la cercanía de Ron antes que por los efectos del alcohol. Él le dio una sonrisa perezosa que la cogió completamente con la guardia baja, y incluso antes que ella pudiera decir algo, la boca de Ron descendió hacia la de ella para darle un dulce y ardiente beso.

Era furia lo que encendió el beso por parte de Hermione. Furia hacia Ron, y furia hacía ella misma por sucumbir nuevamente a sus besos, sus palabras y a cada fibra de la existencia de él. Las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos mientras trataba de alejarse de él, agarrándose frenéticamente a lo poco de cordura que le quedaba antes que Ron la besara hasta hacerla olvidar todo.

-"Bastardo"- siseó Hermione, sus manos apretadas en la camiseta de los Cannons al mismo tiempo que el brazo izquierdo de Ron se iba haciendo camino por su cintura y apretándola contra su cálido cuerpo. Ella golpeó con los puños cerrados el pecho de Ron, un insulso intento por lastimarlo. –"No puedes seguir tratándome de esta forma"-

-"Lo sé"- respondió él, su voz profunda y grave mientras sus labios desparramaban besos en sus clavículas. Hermione se mordió los labios para evitar gemir en voz alta cuando sintió que la mano libre de Ron se deslizaba debajo de su camiseta y acariciaba su piel justo por encima de los pantalones.

-"Es mi cumpleaños"- ella continuó, tratando de mantener la cabeza clara. –"y tu me lastimas, tu estúpido animal"-

Para el fastidio de Hermione, Ron sólo sonrió traviesamente. –"Debes estar relativamente recuperada si ya empiezas a llamarme 'estúpido animal'"- bromeó.

Ella no era inmune a su encanto, su sonrisa y los dulces besos casi imperceptibles que el estaba plantando alrededor de su cuello y hombros en ese momento. Él iba a tomarla, ella lo sabía, pero antes de que eso sucediera, ella tenía que decirle como se sentía por la forma con la que la trató esta noche. Él tenía que saberlo ahora, antes que ella se rindiera ante él nuevamente.

-"Te odio"- ella tembló mientras Ron levantaba los labios desde su cuello. La miró, sus ojos azules penetrándola con tanta intensidad que Hermione tembló ante su mirada.

-"Si me dices que me detenga, lo haré"-

_Oh to love you, to love you not  
It makes no difference, it's all that I've got  
And there's no comfort that calls me to stay  
Oh you're perfect_

Era una promesa que él jamás le haría daño, físico o emocional, hasta donde él sabía. Era la primera vez que Ron le había dicho algo como esto, y ahora Hermione estaba en un dilema. Por que sin importar que tanto odiara a Ron en este momento, era exactamente para _este_ momento para el que ella vivía y continuaba amándolo: cuando el la hacía suya y la abrazaba. La promesa de Ron no significaba nada para ella, no cuando la estaba lastimando mucho más siendo simplemente su amigo. Así que, ella no podía – ni lo haría – decirle que se detuviera. Y él lo sabía, también.

-"Te odio"- repitió Hermione mientras los ojos de Ron se oscurecían por el deseo y capturaba su boca en un beso apasionado que estaba diseñado para eliminar todo rastro de furia de su cuerpo.

Ella era suya otra vez.

* * *

**N/T**: Creo que en este me demore más que en el resto, que horror, toy muerta xx Pero creo que quedo bien, o por lo menos eso creo yo. Bueno ahora solo quedan dos capítulos por traducir. Parker lo dejó en el cap. 9 y de ahí arranco yo con "Love is a battlefield". Ya saben cualquier comentario y/o crítica constructiva es super bien recibida.

_**Canciones**_: "Angels Or Devils" – Dishwalla y "Time and Time Again" – Stretch Princess

* * *

**N/A**: Lo intenté, de veras, hacerlo largo y espero no haberlo logrado. Ya me conocen – me encantan los finales con suspenso, así que ahí lo tienen. El siguiente no tomara tanto tiempo, se los prometo. Estoy tremendamente agradecida con todos ustedes lo que comentan y lo que están pidiendo más. Solo espero no haberlos decepcionado.

También quería decir esto, otra vez, ahora si por última vez (les prometo que me callaré después de este capítulo) todo lo que pasa en esta historia pasa por una razón así que sólo tienen que esperar. Se va a poner muy, muy interesante de aquí en adelante risa macabra Ah, también dejé algo en la sección de comentarios, un ensayo (o algo así) llamado "The Meantime Girl". Léanlo, queridas, porque eso es como Hermione y –muchas otras mujeres- son en estos días. Quizás les ayude a aquellos que no pueden entender que tipo de mujer es Hermione para que le permita a Ron que la trate de esa forma. Ahí lo tienen – esta es para ti J.

Como siempre, mis agradecimientos a la maravillosa mizaya por ser tan paciente conmigo.

Próximamente Capítulo 8.

**A/N:** I tried, truly, to make it long and I hope I've succeeded. You know me – I just love cliffhangers so here you go. The next one won't take as long, I promise. I am extremely grateful for all of you who reviewed and who ask for more. I just hope that I haven't disappointed you.

I'll also say this again for the very last time (I promise I'll shut up after this chapter) – everything in this story happens for a reason so you just wait. It's going to get very, _very_ interesting from now on. wicked laugh Oh, I also posted something in the Reviews section, an essay (or something like that) called "The Meantime Girl." Read it, my darlings, because _that_ is who Hermione – and a lot of other women – are nowadays. Maybe it'll help those of you who simply can't fathom what kind of woman Hermione is to let Ron treat her that way. Here you go – this one's for you. J

As always, my thanks to the wonderful **mizaya**for being so patient with me.

Onward to Chapter 8!


	8. El problema de pensar tanto

_**Disclaimer**_:

- Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. R. Rowling

- La historia "_**Hold me in your Arms**_" es original de **Parker** (la historia original se encuentra en www punto checkmated punto com, solo tienen que buscar o por titulo o por autor) Solo lo estoy traduciendo, en pos de que entiendan la secuela que estoy haciendo de esta historia, mi FF es titulado "**Love is a battlefield**"

Espero que Parker no se moleste por traducir su trabajo, le he enviado un mail pero hasta ahora no me contesta. Así que una vez más quiero dejar bien en claro que este FF **NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO ESTOY TRADUCIENDO**.

Espero que la traducción haya salido bien. Así que, chicas y chicos (no se si contamos con miembros del genero masculino) les dejo el primer capítulo traducido de Hold me in your Arms. Espero que esto disipe su la curiosidad y dudas.

ATENCIÓN: Esta historia tiene contenido adulto (escenas bastantes explícitas, lenguaje adulto), es **rated de NC-17 o M** (en esta página). Así que, _**si eres menor de edad o no te gusta este tipo de FF, queda a tu juicio y criterio leerlo**_.

**Hold me in your arms**

"I'm not asking you to stay for the rest of my life...stay as long as you want. No whys, no hows, no buts, no promises...just hold me once - it's more than enough..."

More than just another love story, I assure you...

* * *

"No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes por el resto de mi vida… quédate tanto como quieras. Sin por ques, ni como, sin peros ni promesas… solo abrázame una vez más-es más que suficiente…"

Más que otra historia de amor, se los aseguro…

* * *

**Capítulo 8: El problema de pensar demasiado**

Hay algo que decir sobre la forma en que los chicos tratan a sus padres hoy en día – especialmente a sus madres. Cuando crecen, de repente _ellos_ creen saber que es lo que es mejor para una. Ellos creen que una no debe extenuarse cocinando para más de una docena de personas cada Domingo, o tejer todas las tardes.

Y te ocultan secretos. Cielos, ellos no pueden ocultarme secretos! Creen que no me doy cuenta como cuchichean en los pasillos o detienen sus conversaciones cada vez que entras en la habitación. Es increíble, de veras, como te tratan como si fueras una verdadera tonta cuando eres más astuta y perceptiva que nunca.

Al menos, eso _te_ gusta pensar.

Así que te permites ser condescendiente, mimar y cuidarlos, y tus hijos no necesitan saber que si, tu _de hecho_ sabes lo que sucede en sus vidas.

Como si no necesitaras saber que el más joven de tus hijos está jugando con su mejor amiga e inconcientemente rompiendo su corazón en el proceso.

Por supuesto que lo sabe! A pesar de lo que sus hijos piensen de ella, Molly estaba muy al tanto que todos sus muchachos eran sexualmente activos, Merlín! – Ella se casó con un Weasley, ¿no es así? Ella sabía de primera mano lo viril, y encantadores hombres que podían ser los Weasley (sin embargo, se negaba a pensar en su única hija involucrándose en esa misma actividad) y estaba contenta de saber que sus muchachos estaban, hasta donde sabía, siendo responsables, adultos inteligentes que escogieron inteligentes mujeres con quienes podían tener una relación seria.

Excepto Ron.

Miró a través de la ventana hacía el jardín donde Ginny, Fleur y Henrietta (la esposa de Charlie), estaban limpiando lo que quedo del almuerzo, Molly dejó su mirada pasear hasta que se quedó viendo el sonriente rostro de Hermione mientras miraba a Ron jugar Quidditch con sus hermanos. En su regazo estaba Laura, una de las gemelas de Fred, que estaba aplaudiendo y animando mientras, ella también, observaba el falso juego con: Ron, Fred y Fiona (la gemela de Laura) conformando un equipo y Bill, Charlie, Harry y Ben (el hijo de Bill) el otro.

La imagen que hacían, teniendo como verde fondo el patio de la Madriguera, era pintoresca. Hermione se veía perfecta con una hermosa pequeña pelirroja en su regazo, mirando orgullosa al hombre que conocía desde su infancia. A pesar de todos los defectos de Ron, Hermione lo ha amado desde el principio – de eso Molly estaba muy segura. También sabía que Ron sentía lo mismo por ella – quizás incluso más que ella. Intuición de madre, se podría decir. Ah, quizás aún no había identificado sus sentimientos como amor, pero en su tiempo, el lo haría. Otros pensarían que ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para determinar cuales son los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro, pero Molly pensaba de otra forma.

La suya nunca fue una amistad convencional. Primero y primordialmente ellos se unieron por la necesidad de proteger a Harry. Buscar los Horcruxes y combatir a Voldemort fue su principal preocupación, y cualquier emoción que pudiera justificar una unión más fuerte que la necesidad de mantener la seguridad de Harry hubiera sido peligrosa y los hubiera hecho el doble de vulnerables. Solo apartando sus emociones podrían mantener a salvo a los otros dos – exactamente lo que Harry había hecho con Ginny.

Pero ganaron, y volvieron. Aun así, ¿Qué tan fácil había sido? Ellos eran soldados retornando de una guerra que los resquebrajó, devastó su mundo, y destrozó sus ilusiones - ¿Cómo, en serio, _tu_ hubieras recibido la idea de amar a alguien quien estaba tan resquebrajado y marcado como tu? ¿Qué tan fácil crees que hubiera sido simplemente _amar_?

Molly sabía que Ron pensaba que estaba protegiendo a Hermione al no amarla. Él dirigió sus atención a otras mujeres que lo querían por ser un héroe condecorado de guerra, lo adoraban por ser uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch. Aquellas mujeres no conocían las historias detrás de las cicatrices de su cuerpo, pero se veían emocionadas y excitadas por esas mismas cicatrices por que eran evidencias de su 'masculinidad', prueba de la violencia y salvajismo que experimento. Ellas nunca sabrían del profundo dolor que estaba enraizado en su memoria, y nunca se preguntarían por que a veces él solo necesitaba abrazar a alguien en la noche. Pero Hermione lo sabía – y al no amarla, Ron creía que ella sería capaz de dejar de lado los horrores de la guerra estando con un decente hombre cariñoso quien no supiera nada de dolor o muerte. No necesitaba que le recordaran diariamente el mundo resquebrajado y destrozado que vivieron a costa de amigos y familiares que dieron sus vidas por salvarlos.

Si fuera por ella, Molly le hubiera hecho entender a su hijo y forzarlo a admitir sus sentimientos por Hermione – si tan solo su esposo no le hubiera prohibido hacer exactamente eso. Arthur tenía su tanto de razón, por supuesto – Ron ya era un hombre hecho y derecho como para darse cuenta por si solo. Molly dijo que para el tiempo que el cabeza dura, terco de su hijo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, podría ser demasiado tarde – Hermione ya estaría tomada por otro príncipe azul y su hijo viviría su vida solo y miserable. Su esposo le sonrió condescendientemente, retándola con una pregunta silenciosa: "¿_Hallaría_ uno mejor que Ron (y, en esencia, un Weasley)?" Molly lo reprendió y trató de seguir con el tema, pero la decisión de Arthur era final. Raramente le prohibía algo a su esposa, pero esta vez, Molly tuvo que asentir y conformarse con mirar silenciosamente a través de la ventana de la cocina.

-"Un Sickle por tus pensamientos"- dijo Arthur, apareciendo a su lado con un secador y una taza y plato en sus manos. Molly le sonrió mientras retiraba la mirada de la ventana.

-"Sólo agradeciendo al cielo por nuestra suerte en la vida"- respondió, tomando la taza y colocándolo en el fregadero. Ella sintió sus brazos envolviendo su cintura y tuvo que reprimir la exclamación que amenazaba con salir de sus labios mientras él la presionaba contra él.

-"Imagino que nuestra suerte ha sido buena porque le has agradecido al cielo desde que Bill nació, cariño"- Arthur bromeó amorosamente con su esposa, quien estaba luchando por zafarse de su abrazo.

Molly luchó a medias antes de relajarse en sus brazos. –"Lo que quiero decir es que, es maravilloso en lo que se han convertido nuestro hijos, cada uno hallando su propia suerte en la vida"-

-"Bueno, hemos establecido un buen ejemplo, ¿no?"- respondió amenamente, mirando a través de la ventana la misma escena pintoresca que su esposa había observado hace un momento. _Bendecidos_, pensó él, pensando mientras miraba a sus hijos y sus nietos jugar a la luz del sol_. Eso es lo que somos los Weasleys, hemos sido bendecidos_.

-"Si, si lo somos"- Molly murmuró suavemente, leyendo los pensamientos de su esposo. Volteó en sus brazos y se besaron, lenta y largamente – una cuarta parte de pasión, tres cuartas partes de amor. Incluso después de siete hijos, todavía se deseaban.

-"Aunque, Ron podría ser más feliz"-

Arthur suspiró ante las palabras de su esposa, posando su mentón en su cabeza, pensando vagamente por que pensaba que ese tema ya se había acabado. La mujer en sus brazos estaba determinada y enfocada, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de asegurarse que todos sus hijos fueran tan felices y contentos como ellos dos lo eran.

-"Molly"- dijo Arthur firmemente, -"A Ron no le agradaría que nos inmiscuyéramos. Ni tampoco Hermione"-

-"Yo no dije nada sobre inmiscuirse"- Molly respondió indignada, mirando a su esposo. –"Aunque estaba pensando algo sobre Hermione"-

Todos los sentidos de Arthur se pusieron en alerta. Por un momento, admiró como él y su esposa podían invariablemente sentir lo mismo, y luego se tensó y miró pasivamente a Molly.

-"¿En que estás pensando?"-

Molly apoyó sus manos sobre el fregadero, mirando otra vez y deteniéndose en Hermione. –"Hay algo… diferente en ella. No se que exactamente, pero sé que haya algo"- murmuró ella mientras miraba como Hermione le apuntaba algo a Laura.

-"¿Tienes alguna pista?"- Arthur preguntó cuidadosamente, mirando a su esposa y luego a Hermione.

Molly negó con la cabeza -"Pero está diferente – en el buen sentido"-

-"¿Crees que Ron haya notado algo diferente en ella?"-

-"Ni aunque lo atacara en forma de canarios amarillos"- Molly respondió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras recordaba el incidente de sexto año que Harry le contó en secreto.

Arthur parpadeó, perdido en la analogía, pero sus pensamientos aún estaban enfocados en la jovencita que había aprendido a mirar como una hija desde que Ron la presentó por primera vez a la familia. Si, certeramente había algo muy distinto en Hermione. Había algo radiante en ella, un brillo interior, y tenía un presentimiento que, de ser cierto, podría cambiar su vida y la de Ron – para mejor, esperaba él.

-"¿Te parece más delgada?"- Molly dijo. –"¿Se cortó el cabello?"-

Miró a su esposa y sonrió. _Por Molly_, pensó, _ojala que sea para mejor _

* * *

Hermione miró contenta como Laura aplaudía y animaba a su padre y hermana, saltando sin parar en el regazo de Hermione. Alisando sus rizos rojizos que se columpiaban en su cabeza, pensó en lo hermosa que sería Laura cuando creciera. Su gemela, Fiona, era la más deportiva de ambas pero mostraba la misma promesa de belleza imparable como su hermana. Cuando estas dos entren a Hogwarts, van a traer a una colectiva población masculina de rodillas. Se lo dijo también a Angelina, la madre de las gemelas, quien se sentó al lado de Hermione. Con cinco meses de embarazo, también miraba desde uno de los bordes del campo de juego, animando a su hija y ocasionalmente dando instrucciones a su esposo.

-"En realidad, Laura ya tiene admiradores"- Angelina dijo fastidiando a su hija de seis años que la miraba horrorizada, -"Mamá!"- Hermione contuvo la urgencia de reírse, prudente ante los sentimientos de la niña.

-"Si"- Angelina continuó. –"Como Philip Watts y Aidan Wood"-

-"Mamá!"- dijo Laura.

-"¿Aidan _Wood_?"- Hermione dejó escapar el aliento. –"Algo que ver con Oliver Wood?"-

-"Así mismo, el hijo de Oliver y Katie. Un muchachito guapo. Igual que su padre"- Angelina le guiño el ojo de forma conspiradora a Hermione. –"Le gusta Laura como no te puedes imaginar…"-

-"MAMÁ!"- Laura chilló, sus mejillas rosadas mientras saltada del regazo de Hermione y corría hacia su padre. Angelina rompió en risas mientras Hermione contenía la urgencia de reírse con ella.

En vez de eso, Hermione preguntó -"¿No están un poquito jóvenes para que alguien les guste?"- tratando de mantener un rostro serio mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Laura, quien fue a buscar la defensa de su padre – nada bueno, considerando que Fred era un saco largo en lo que se refería a su esposa.

Angelina se limpió las pocas lágrimas que se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos, tratando de recuperar la compostura. –"La tenaz determinación corre en esa familia, creo. Aparentemente, ese chico le declaró a toda la escuela que algún día se casaría con ella"-

-"No lo hizo!!"-

Angelina asintió, su sonrisa se expandió mientras observaba a su esposo y sus hijas dejando el campo de juego improvisado, acercándose a ella. –"Fiona me lo dijo"-, dijo ella rápidamente justo cuando las niñas empujaban a su padre al lado de su madre.

-"¿Mujer, que es eso que he oído sobre que estás molestando a mi pequeñita?"- demandó Fred, asumiendo una falsa expresión de ira a su esposa. Fiona imitó la mirada de su padre, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y tratando de mirar ceñuda a su madre en defensa de su hermana.

-"¿Por qué paraste el juego? Estás jugando pésimo, por cierto, esposo mío. Creo que te estas poniendo un poco viejito para el Quidditch"- Angelina dijo solemnemente, pero con un brillo en sus ojos que Fred no paso desapercibido.

-"No cambies el tema. Laura me contó que la estás molestando con un chico"-

-"Así es"-

Angelina mantuvo su rostro tan serio que Hermione tuvo mucha dificultad para mantener el suyo. Laura se sentó nuevamente en las faldas de Hermione, pareciendo estar al borde del llanto.

-"¿Qué chico?"- Fred preguntó

-"Aidan Wood"-

-"MAMÁ!!"- Laura chilló otra vez (para dar efecto, pensó Hermione)

Fred frunció el ceño. –"El hijo de Oliver. ¿Qué hay con el?"-

-"Parece que se ha propuesto casarse con Laura"-

-"¿Queeeeeeeeee?!"- demandó Fred, esta vez de verdad.

-"Es cierto, papi"- Fiona contestó de poca ayuda. –"Fue en el receso y nosotros estábamos en el patio de juego y él gritó a toda la escuela que él se iba a casar con Laurie algún día"-

-"Mis pantalones, a ver si lo hace!"- Fred gritó irritado. –"Nadie se va a casar hasta que tengan treinta, ó treinta y cinco, ó cuando yo lo diga!"-

Indefensa, Hermione estalló en las risotadas que había estado guardando dentro de ella desde que toda la escena había comenzado, así como Angelina. Las hermanas continuaron mirando confundidas mientras Fred estaba irritado ante el hecho que su esposa y amiga estuvieran evidentemente divirtiéndose a su costa.

-"Ellos solo tienen seis años, Fred"- Angelina dijo sin aliento, todavía riéndose. –"Imagino que Aidan podría cambiar de parecer en algunos años. Especialmente cuando se de cuenta que tendría que _tenerte_ como suegro"-

-"Con un demonio que es así"- Fred refunfuño, volteándose y volviendo al campo. Fiona corrió tras su padre, así como Laura, quien ahora al parecer prefería la compañía de sus otras tías.

Cuando sus risotadas se agotaron, ambas mujeres suspiraron, mirando el juego otra vez. –"Te digo, Hermione, los niños son lo que más vale la pena. Hace que dejar el Quidditch valga la pena."-

_Llegaste con una esperanza  
mi espera tuvo un final  
hablabas cuando yo te amaba  
y te burlabas o creias que te hacia tanta falta _

_Tus frases no se me olvidaron  
me hiciste ver que habia algo mas  
las alas me has arrebatado  
no puedo volar me has herido en vano_

-"¿De verdad?"- Hermione se encontró preguntando –"¿No te aburres en la casa, o no te preguntas como será la vida cuando las gemelas hayan crecido?"-

Angelina sombriamente dijo –"Si, algunas veces. Se que no quiero ser un ama de casa el resto de mi vida, por que esa vida definitivamente no es para mí. Pero a este punto, no me quiero perder nada de la vida de mis hijas. Y tampoco de este"- dijo, amorosamente acariciando su vientre. –"Soy afortunada – en unos pocos años, cuando las gemelas se vayan a Hogwarts, podré trabajar en la tienda de bromas, incluso cuidando al bebé. Y que ambiente será ese, ¿no?"-

-"Es sólo que me preguntaba que tener un hijo significa que tendría que dejar todo lo demás"- compartió Hermione suavemente. –"Lo que quiero decir es que, mi mamá tomó un tiempo sabático de su carrera para cuidarme hasta que creciera, y simpatizo totalmente con la idea estar ahí mientras tus hijos crecen pero… ¿Fue difícil? Me refiero a decidir dejar el Quidditch para quedarte en casa"-

Angelina pensó un momento antes de admitir. –"No fue sencillo. Me refiero a que Puddlemore es la oportunidad de tu vida y cualquiera mataría por eso. Pero nuevamente, los hijos también lo son"- dijo ella, mirando a su pequeña familia. –"Si hace unos años le hubieras dicho a Fred que voluntariamente tomaría un receso del trabajo en la tienda para quedarse en casa y cuidar de mi y cambiar los pañales de las gemelas durante la noche, él probablemente hubiera pensado que te volviste loca. Pero eso es exactamente lo que sucede. De pronto, las cosas que pensabas eran importantes ya no lo son más"- Angelina miró a su amiga intencionalmente. –"¿Pensando en empezar tu propia familia?"- preguntó. –"Puedes hacerlo, ¿sabes? Con el hombre adecuado"-

_  
_Hermione suspiró, mirando a Ron que pretendía no haber podido bloquear la Quaffle que Ben había lanzado en su dirección. El muchachito feliz mientras Ron se lamentaba dramáticamente. –"Ahí está el problema, justo ahí"- dijo, volteando la cabeza lejos de la escena. –"Todavía no he encontrado al Sr. Adecuado"-

-"El Sr. Adecuado está ciego. Su campo visual está temporalmente obstaculizada por varias pelotas volando en frente de él"- Angelina declaró. Ella, también, estaba al tanto del 'acuerdo' entre Ron y Hermione, gracias a la informante de su esposo y su gemelo – dígase, Ginny.

-"Es sólo que no me imaginaba estar todavía aquí, a mis veinticinco años"- dijo Hermione

-"¿Todavía en donde?"-

-"Soltera. Sola…"-

-"¿Anhelando perdidamente a un hombre que te gusta desde Hogwarts?"-

_un huracan que mata  
despacio y me desangra  
tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti  
mis ganas de vivir y me rindo a este sufrir  
no me busques que yo a ti te detesto  
y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui... _

_fui solo una confusion  
y que soy yo tu gran error  
olvido de un viejo amor  
una confusion  
que actuaste sin pensar  
que yo de ti me enamoraria y tal vez  
tu podrias arruinar mi vida  
tu..._

Hermione miró hacia arriba perspicazmente, luego se encogió de hombros. –"Algo así"- Volteó su mirada de vuelta al juego, volviendo a mirar a Ron desde su visión periférica y feliz ante la libertad de mirarlo a su gusto. Él había cambiado desde la noche de sus cumpleaños – era… más dulce, de alguna forma. Más atento. Había estado en casa con más frecuencia, engriéndola. Ella sabía que estaba tratando de enmendarse por la forma en la que había actuado en su cumpleaños, pero una parte de su cerebro – la parte llena de esperanza – pensó que talvez, él estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella.

Pasaron casi todo el fin de semana en el departamento, hallando formas de "divertirse". El domingo por la tarde, a insistencia de Hermione, fueron a una matinee que pasaban 'An Affair to Remember' en un Cineplex muggle, Ron expresó fuertemente su opinión de que la película no tenía mucha acción, mientras Hermione lloraba cuando Cary Grant y Deborah Kerr se reencontraron en el cine, cada uno con sus parejas. De vuelta en el departamento, discutieron los méritos de la película (en el que gano Hermione) y luego un juego de ajedrez (que ganó Ron) y declararon tregua en la cama.

Hermione estaba agradecida que lo que ocurrió durante de su cumpleaños pasara, por que había hecho que se acercaran más. Ron llegaba a casa después de su práctica, algunas veces más temprano que ella, y tenía la cena lista para cuando ella llegara. Miraban películas que él rentaba (con un VCR que se prestó de Harry) y dormían juntos – solo dormir, sin sexo. Algunas veces lo miraba mientras dormía después de un día de extenuante práctica. Después de tomarse un baño y ponerse su camisón, se acostaba a su lado y la acción de Ron era instantánea – su brazo envolvía la cintura de Hermione, jalándola más cerca a él. Él hundía su cabeza en su cuello mientras que sus dedos tocando ligeramente su brazo. Fuera que estuviera dormido o no, a Hermione no le importaba. Acurrucada en sus cálidos y fuertes brazos, Hermione caía dormida.

_No quiero que me digas nada  
no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar  
arma suicida del alma  
que destruyes mi fe de amar _

_un huracan que mata  
despacio y me desangra  
tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti  
mis ganas de vivir y me rindo a este sufrir  
no me busques que yo a ti te detesto  
y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui..._

No fue unas semana de orgías que Ginny pensó cuando vino de 'visita', con su arsenal verbal a la mano. Ron abrió la puerta y se encontró a su furiosísima hermana, apuntándole y amenazándolo con maldecir sus partes privadas. Hermione escuchó la discusión y salió de la habitación justo a tiempo para ver a Ginny lanzarle un hechizo a su hermano, quien lo esquivó hábilmente. Le tomó a Hermione una buena media hora explicarle todo a Ginny, otra media hora responder a todas sus preguntas, y otros 10 minutos para convencerla de que si, Ron estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ser gentil y estaba progresando en ganarse su perdón.

Lo que no le dijo a Ginny era que ella ya había perdonado a Ron hace tiempo.

Y eso nos trae de vuelta a este domingo, cuando los Weasleys tenían sus almuerzos bisemanales con la asistencia de toda la familia. Era una rutina de la que ningún miembro de la familia se aburría: Molly presentaba diferentes platos en cantidades alarmantes (era difícil de imaginar de donde sacaba la fuerza para cocinar para más de una docena de personas), mientras maternalmente se jactaba de que el hijo de Bill, Ben, estaba poniéndose demasiado delgado (y eso significaba un camión repleto de papas en su plato) y que el cabello de Charlie estaba haciéndose sólo un 'poco-muy' largo; engriendo a Laura y Fiona mientras les gritaba constantemente a Fred y George para que parasen de provocar a Ron. Arthur proclamaba cada platillo mejor que el anterior y advertía a sus nueras que ajustasen las riendas de los apetitos de sus esposos, mientras las damas chismeaban sobre la gente que conocían y en que estaban metidas y todo eso. Era todo caos y desorden, ruidos explosivos (cortesía de Fred y George) – y Hermione amaba ser parte de todo eso.

Experimentar todo esto con cierta regularidad, cada dos domingos. Traer un platillo (o al menos un pie previamente comprado) a la mesa. Charlar y chismear con las otras mujeres de la familia. Ver a sus hijos – los suyos y de Ron – jugueteando con sus tías y tíos…

Ella había estado pensando sobre niños más de lo que debía durante estas últimas dos semanas – niños de ella y Ron. Por las noches, se imaginaba como lucirían los hijos de _ambos_: traviesos muchachitos pelirrojos que eran igual a su padre, y adorables niñitas de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, como sus mamá. _Sus_ hijos, los de ambos…

_fui solo una confusion  
y que soy yo tu gran error  
olvido de un viejo amor  
una confusion  
que actuaste sin pensar  
que yo de ti me enamoraria  
y tal vez tu podrias arruinar mi vida  
tu... _

_regresame los dias que  
hiciste una mentira, te creia  
pues jamas sere capaz  
de engañar con el corazon  
para despues salir corriendo  
sin ninguna explicacion_

Sus hormonas estaban probablemente alborotadas, pensó para ella misma, desechando otra posibilidad aunque era muy atractiva. Pero se encontró asimisma envidiando a Angelina, anhelando una vida como la que ella tenía. Una vida sin trabajo, excepto velar por su querido esposo y sus adorables hijos.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Angelina, ella _podía_ hacer todo eso.

-"Pésima jugada, Fred!"- ella escuchó como Angelina declaraba, sonriéndole locamente a su esposo, y sacando a Hermione de su ensueño. Ginny, Fleur y Henrietta comenzaron a reírse al igual que sus esposos, mientras Fred hacía una mueca a su esposa.

-"Querida, pensé que habíamos acordado que solo sería un saco largo en la casa"- le dijo bromeando en voz alta.

-"No cuando tiene que ver con Quidditch, queridito!"- gritó para responderle, haciendo que las risas fueran más fuertes. Todos escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la cocina al abrirse y luego cerrarse con el sonido del metal chocando la madera. Ron se hecho en picada desde su posición en los postes improvisados, saltando de su escoba incluso antes que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Se tropezó mientras se apuraba en dirección a Hermione.

Hermione se paró, intrigada por la mirada en el rostro de Ron que rápidamente se puso pálido. –"¿Ron?"- comenzó a decir mientras él se acercaba a ella. –"¿Estas bien…"-

Se enmudeció cuando él caminó a su lado pasándose de largo, ella volteó para seguirlo, pensando que debía de sentirse enfermo. Él se paró sólo a unos pocos pasos de Hermione – frente a una figura que ella conocía muy bien.

La Sra. Weasley estaba detrás de la recién llegada, sus manos apretadas en el secador que sostenía y Hermione apenas y pudo visualizar la silueta del Sr. Weasley detrás de la pantalla de la puerta de la cocina. El resto de la familia se quedó callada, mirando. Esperando.

-¿Quién es, papá?"- Ben preguntó en casi un susurro, moviéndose hacía adelante para poder apreciar mejor a la recién llegada.

_y que soy yo tu gran error  
olvido de un viejo amor  
una confusion  
que actuaste sin pensar  
que yo de ti me enamoraria y tal vez  
tu podrias arruinar mi vida  
tu...  
_

La mujer rompió la mirada que sostenía con Ron y volteó ligeramente para mirar a Ben. –"Hola"-, dijo saludando con una cálida sonrisa. –"Mi nombre es _Diana_"-

* * *

**N/T: **Queda un capítulo para terminar de traducir, chispas estoy un tiiiiiiiiico cansada. Bueno ahí les dejé este capítulo. Por fis díganme que piensan de esta historia y sus teorías de lo que pueda ocurrir (les recuerdo que Parker dejó la historia sin terminar y yo estoy haciendo como una especie de continuación), así podemos comparar teorías, jejeje yo tengo un par de ideas. La _canción_ es 'Una confusión' de Lu.

Y para los que somos fanáticos de _**Twilight**_, ESTOY FELIZ!! Ya salió el primer trailer, y esta super. Lo que estoy repitiendo como mantra: _**Que más puede pedir una chica? Un hombre/vampiro que te ofrezca su amor ETERNO!!** _(suspiro largo)

**N/A: **Esto de verdad se tardó en llegar, no? No explicaciones – solo una profusa disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto. Mi musa me abandonó, pero ahora esta devuelta otra vez (ella también lo lamenta)

De cualquier forma, todo mi amor para ustedes quienes leen y dejan comentarios de este fic. Nuevamente, disculpen por la larga espera y tratare que el siguiente capítulo no demore tanto.

Mis agradecimientos a **mizaya** quien está ahí a pesar del hecho que parezco haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin decir una palabra.

Gracias a todos

Parker

**A/N: **This was certainly a long time coming, wasn't it? No explanations – just a profuse apology for making you wait so long. My muse deserted me, but she's back again (she's sorry, too).

Anyway, much love to all of you who read and reviewed this fic. Again, apologies for the long wait and I will try not to let the next chapter take so long.

My thanks to **mizaya** who is still there despite the fact that I seem to have fallen off the face of the earth without a word.

Thank you all.

Parker


	9. Esperanza

_**Disclaimer**_:

- Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. R. Rowling

- La historia "_**Hold me in your Arms**_" es original de **Parker** (la historia original se encuentra en www punto checkmated punto com, solo tienen que buscar o por titulo o por autor) Solo lo estoy traduciendo, en pos de que entiendan la secuela que estoy haciendo de esta historia, mi FF es titulado "**Love is a battlefield**"

Espero que Parker no se moleste por traducir su trabajo, le he enviado un mail pero hasta ahora no me contesta. Así que una vez más quiero dejar bien en claro que este FF **NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO ESTOY TRADUCIENDO**.

Espero que la traducción haya salido bien. Así que, chicas y chicos (no se si contamos con miembros del genero masculino) les dejo el primer capítulo traducido de Hold me in your Arms. Espero que esto disipe su la curiosidad y dudas.

ATENCIÓN: Esta historia tiene contenido adulto (escenas bastantes explícitas, lenguaje adulto), es **rated de NC-17 o M** (en esta página). Así que, _**si eres menor de edad o no te gusta este tipo de FF, queda a tu juicio y criterio leerlo**_.

* * *

**Hold me in your arms**

"I'm not asking you to stay for the rest of my life...stay as long as you want. No whys, no hows, no buts, no promises...just hold me once - it's more than enough..."

More than just another love story, I assure you...

* * *

"No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes por el resto de mi vida… quédate tanto como quieras. Sin por ques, ni como, sin peros ni promesas… solo abrázame una vez más-es más que suficiente…"

Más que otra historia de amor, se los aseguro…

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Esperanza**

Ron dudó mientras sus pasos se iban acercando al final del corredor que lo conducía a la puerta de la oficina de Hermione. De repente, venir a verle ya no le parecía tan buena idea como lo fue cuando recién se despertó y frenéticamente se dio cuenta que nuevamente iba a pasar todo el día con Diana.

_No, no te vayas,  
aún quedan palabras,  
mil frases del alma,  
y entre ellas no estaba el adiós.  
Espera, por Dios._

_Falta besarte más, acariciarte,  
además de promesas  
de esas que hay que cumplir.  
No te puedes ir._

_Rompecabezas sin piezas,  
los planes,  
los sueños que apenas comienzan;  
esto es un error,  
nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor,  
no como yo.  
_

Oh, el disfrutó pasar el tiempo con ella la semana que ella regresó. Habían pasado cada momento disponible juntos – incluso los que no estaban tan disponibles. Hablaron sobre sus aventuras pasadas, volaron y fueron de compras a Hogsmeade, cenaron en excéntricos lugarcitos muggles llamados 'bistros'…

Él _no_ había pasado las noches en la cama de Diana, como la ferviente imaginación de Hermione había soñado, en vez de eso habían pasado las noches enteras, hasta el amanecer, en clubes de baile. Ron estaba rodeado de gente a la no conocía, que trataban, ya fuera invitarlo a bailar o llevarlo a la cama. Diana tuvo el mismo tipo de proposiciones de un número de diferentes hombres, pero ella las rechazó aferrándose del brazo de Ron cada vez que no estaba bailando. Ella era la Diana que el había conocido hace tiempo – vivaz, entretenida, atractiva, preciosa… Cualquier hombre se volvería loco por pasar el día en su compañía.

Pero, ¿no era eso _exactamente_ lo que él estaba haciendo ahora? Esta mañana cuando se despertó, le escribió una nota enviándola con Pig a la habitación de Diana en el Caldero Chorreante, diciendo que había prometido a su madre que de-gnomizaría el jardín hoy y que no terminaría hasta tarde, y si sólo se podrían ¿ver el día de mañana?

Su respuesta fue instantánea – ella iría con él, dijo ella. Le encantaría observar a Ron de-gnomizar el jardín (lo que le sonaba a Ron extraño) – que mujer _querría_ ver una de-gnomización. Rápidamente garabateó otra nota, añadiendo que Molly estaba enferma con la Fiebre Frobisher y tenía sarpullido en todo el cuerpo. Y que el no quería que Diana cogiera la enfermedad ya que aún no estaban muy seguros como curarlo…

Podía haberse detenido en lo del salpullido-pensó mientras Pig regresaba con un pedazo arrancado de pergamino que decía 'OK'. Le había mentido y se sintió absolutamente triunfante por eso.

Pero ahora, parado a solo unos pasos fuera de la oficina de Hermione, repentinamente se sintió absurdamente nervioso. _¿Por qué?_ Seguía pensando para si. _No hay nada que temer. Es solo Hermione._

_  
Te amo sin miedo,  
te amo cobarde,  
te amo sin tiempo,  
te amo que arde...  
yo sé, te perderé.  
_

_Te amo dormida,  
te amo en silencio,  
te amo, mi vida;  
te amo, lo siento,  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer._

_En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder._

_No, no te vayas,  
aún el café no está listo,  
yo sé que no has visto de mí lo mejor.  
Espera, por favor_.

Hermione, a quien había olvidado y no había visto en la última semana desde la llegada de Diana. Hermione, cuya compañía había llegado a extrañar cada vez que salía con Diana. Hermione, cuyo cálido cuerpo y cabello fragante lo tranquilizaba llevándolo a un pacífico y satisfactorio sueño que ningún colchón o almohada de plumas podría hacer.

La extrañaba terriblemente, se dio cuenta, y su cuerpo tembló ante la admisión silenciosa. Estar lejos de Hermione le hizo notar todas las pequeñas cosas que _no_ eran ella (cosas, que eran Diana), e inconcientemente las comparó. Cuando Diana reía, era un sonido ligero y melodioso; luego él podía recordar cariñosamente la exuberante y picante risa de Hermione que empezaba desde el fondo de sus ser y explotaba con gusto. Cuando Diana se aferraba a su brazo mientras daban una caminata, Ron recordaba que Hermione _no_ se aferraba a él; y certeramente no paraba e iba dentro de cada tiendecita por la que pasaban. Cuando veía chocolate podía recordar los ojos y el cabello de Hermione. Ó cuando en una caminata alrededor del Londres Muggle, un inocente y solitario canario se precipito sobre sus cabeza, y Ron instintivamente había alzado un brazo para cubrirse, recordando la ultima vez que un canario estuvo así de cerca a él. Diana lo miró como si estuviera loco, con sus bien formadas cejas fruncidas por la confusión. Ron la miró y pensó en lo frecuente que las cejas de Hermione se contraían hasta quedar juntas en frustración por _él_.

_Falta besarte más, acariciarte,  
además de mil cosas  
que no son hermosas sin ti.  
No te puedes ir._

_Rompecabezas sin piezas,  
los planes,  
los sueños que apenas comienzan;  
esto es un error,  
nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor,  
no como yo._

_Te amo sin miedo,  
te amo cobarde,  
te amo sin tiempo,  
te amo que arde...  
Lo sé, te perderé_.

Ayer, Diana insistió en ver una película muggle juntos en el Cineplex, otro recuerdo de Hermione. Fueron al mismo cine al que él había ido con Hermione, solo que esta vez la película era '_Casablanca_'. Durante todo el tiempo que duró la película, Diana le estuvo susurrando al oído, explicándole sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial y diciéndole que había una versión a color de la película pero que la audiencia no deberían verla porque le quita todo la maestría a la película. Cantó toda la canción '_As Time Goes By'_ cuando la muchacha llamada Ilsa dijo, _'Tócala, Sam'_

Ron trató de traer algo a colación al monólogo de Diana, pero para ser completamente honesto hubiera preferido ver la película con Hermione. Al menos _ella_ no tendría la necesidad de voltear hacía él cada pocos minutos, tratando de explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo. El podía ver lo que estaba pasando, ¿no? Y luego hubiera podido molestar a Hermione – él sabía que habría llorado cuando la mujer ('_Ingrid Bergman_', Diana le susurró '_Una Gran leyenda de Hollywood_' ¿Qué era un Hollywood? ¿Era un árbol?), antes de entrar al avión, que la pondría a salvo, volteó a ver al tipo llamado Humphrey Bogart y dijo, '_Siempre tendremos París_', y se fue. Al salir del cine, Diana se lanzó a una larga explicación sobre lo que se llamaba 'film noir' y usó términos como 'cinematografía' y 'ángulos'. Ron evitó que sus ojos mostraran su aburrimiento – en lo que a él concernía, ella podía estar hablando en un idioma completamente diferente, donde una 'cinematografía' era un tipo de dinosaurio. Sonaba como algo así.

Así que hoy decidió olvidar pasar el día con Diana – además, se lo _debía_ a Hermione. Después de todo, ella fue la única que lo ayudó a seguir adelante después que Diana lo hubiera dejado.

_Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo, mi vida;  
te amo, lo siento,  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer._

_En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder._

_Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo, mi vida;  
te amo, lo siento,  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer._

_En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder._

_Te voy a perder_

-"¿Le gustan las margaritas?"- Ron murmuró para si, tomando un paso al frente y luego retrocediendo mientras sus ojos permanecían en el bouquet de 'margaritas blancas y lluvia' que había decidido traer.

Para que tuviera algo suave que lanzarle a la cabeza. Pensó ceñudo.

_Demonios, Weasley! Parece que pensaras que se trata de la Profesora McGonagall por la forma en la que te zarandeas!_ Ron se reprendió internamente. _Ánimo! Es solo Hermione. Le encantaran las flores_.

De repente, las palabras 'atento' y 'considerado' vinieron a su mente, también con una imagen de Hermione volando a sus brazos para darle la bienvenida así como lo hizo la última vez que estuvo en su oficina, animándolo, y tomó los pasos restantes a su puerta, parcialmente convencido que Hermione estaría contenta de verlo.

Ron tomo un profundo y calmante respiro mientras cautelosamente colocaba su mano en el manubrio y lo giraba. Abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa gigante y tonta en el rostro – la que cambió a una expresión ceñuda ante la escena frente a él.

-"Mierda"-, murmuró sombríamente mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, el bouquet ahora colgando y olvidado a su lado.

La oficina de Hermione estaba vacía.

* * *

Mientras Ron salía de su oficina enfuruñado, Hermione estaba en casi el mismo estado de agitación en otra parte de la ciudad. Sus manos estaban dobladas tímidamente en su regazo, pero su pie derecho estaba zapateando impacientemente el piso de parket oscuro. Sus ojos estaban lanzándose nerviosamente alrededor de la extraña oficina que contribuía enormemente , en vez de calmarla, al estado de Hermione.

No esperaba que una oficina como _esta,_ luciera así. Se había imaginado algo más… limpio, supuso. Algo blanco. Con un montón de figurines de cristal y toques de rosa y azul. Y una alfombra.

Pero esta oficina era… diferente. El piso era apenas de parquet; los estantes, escritorio y sillas estaban hechas de madera en una variedad de tonos oscuros. Los estantes contenían de todo – libros de un gran rango de materias (medicina, filosofía, historia, ficción romántica); joyeros de apariencia antigua; un grupo deforme que difícilmente podrían llamarse figurines de cerámica; fotografías en diferentes marcos (uno, con las palabras 'El Papá Más Grande del Mundo' que lucía la foto de lo que podía ser ó una bruja muy masculina ó un mago travestí); una roca; dos Ranas de Chocolate sin abrir y una pila de pergaminos. El escritorio era un desorden, con una colección de diversos pergaminos, algunos incluso tirados en el piso. Hermione no podía comprender como alguien podía trabajar con todo ese desorden, y tuvo que reprimirse de reacomodar el escritorio.

En vez de eso se ocupó en estudiar los figurines que captaron sus ojos antes de que todos se volvieran borrosos. ¿Por qué se demoraban tanto?

Esta mañana, se había despertado temprano y pasó un buen rato hincada en el toilet. Se sorprendió de cuanto había vomitado, considerando que apenas y comía. Salir del baño fue toda una faena, pero lo hizo lentamente, y sintiéndose aún enferma, se rehusó permitirle a Ron que la viera en ese estado.

Él había llegado a casa bastante avanzada la noche, ella lo sabía. Se había quedado despierta esperando que la puerta de entrada se abriera – lo que había sido, pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Sus pensamientos la dirigieron inmediatamente a la conclusión de que había pasado la noche donde se estuviera quedando Diana, y el sólo pensamiento le hicieron querer devolver otra vez. Abruptamente, abandonó todos los pensamientos de Ron y Diana y se concentró en prepararse para ir a trabajar. No le importaba que él hubiera pasado la última semana con la golfa, y que apenas y hubiera venido a casa. No le importaba!

_Yo, tierra fértil_

_empapada con la dulce_

_y anhelada lluvia_

_cayendo, bañando, _

_hurgando, llenando,_

_...inundándome_

En el trabajo, Hermione pasó la mayor parte del tiempo corriendo frenéticamente a los baños, tan es así que los conserjes la miraban curiosamente, mientras ella pasaba volando por su lado más de tres veces. A las once y treinta, decidió tomar un receso largo para almorzar e ir a una oscura oficina, anidada en algún lugar entre los callejones y calles de Londres, para un chequeo. Así que aquí estaba ella ahora, de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperando las noticias que podrían cambiar su vida para siempre.

Tenía un presentimiento, un fuerte presentimiento, sobre lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, pero no quería saltar a conclusiones hasta estar completamente segura. De hecho, hace dos días mientras pasó por una farmacia compró, con el rostro rojo, el dichoso Kit (y entonces, comprobó lo que se veía en las películas, cuando los encargados pedían que chequearan el precio de algo tan terriblemente vergonzoso como un condón o un Kit; era verdad). Compró dos de esos, ambos con el mismo resultado, pero necesitaba estar completamente segura, así que lo llevó con ella al consultorio de Madame Agnetha Merriweather (altamente recomendada por varias de las muchachas del piso de Hermione). Madame Merriweather estaba fascinada por el artículo, sus ojos brillando con un interés (nada avergonzado) cuando Hermione se lo mostró.

-"Este es un dispositivo muggle!"- dijo, sujetando en alto el palito con su dedo pulgar e índice y examinándolo como si fuera algo inapreciable. –"¿No se suponen que sean exactos?"-

_Y entre ambas, _

_el calor __de la entrega total._

_Y tu, pequeña semilla_

_caída del cielo, fuiste silenciosamente_

_arrastrada por la lluvia,_

_recibida por la tierra._

-"Noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento"-, Hermione respondió, sonriendo a pesar de su nerviosismo. Se sentía bastante tranquila en la oficina de Madame Merriweather, quizás por su fascinación con los objetos muggles – lo cual le recordó al Sr. Weasley. Ahora que lo pensaba, Madame Merriweather tenía cabello castaño rojizo – oh, no el glorioso color rojo de los Weasley, pero bastante cerca.

-"¿Entonces, usted no cree en los dispositivos muggles?"- inquirió Madame Merriweather, sonriendo amablemente mientras acomodaba a Hermione en una camilla y hacía que se recostara.

-"Sólo pensé que una segunda opinión sería lo mejor"- Hermione respondió, su nerviosismo ahora sobrepasaba la calma y fuerza de su rostro, que había construido mientras la medimaga calibraba su varita. –"Parece bastante tonto poner fé en un tubito de plástico que puedes comprar en la tienda de la esquina por algunas Libras (£)"-

-"¿Libra?"- Madame Merriweather inquirió, deslizando su varita directamente en el estómago de una Hermione paralizada y asustada. Hermione solo puedo asentir cuando la medimaga pasaba su varita sobre todo su cuerpo varias veces, tarareando suavemente para si. Era una melodía tranquilizante, una que calmó los temores de Hermione hasta que su cuerpo se sintió más relajado de lo que estuvo en años. Recordaba el rostro de Madame Merriweather sonriente antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

Cuando se despertó, la medimaga no estaba y Hermione aún estaba echada en la cama. Estuvo a punto de fugarse de la oficina, pero la parte racional de su mente la previno de hacerlo. Por supuesto que la medimaga tenía que irse – ella estaba procesando sus resultados, ¿no? Con un suspiro, Hermione caminó de vuelta a la antigua silla en la que había estado originalmente sentada y se forzó a permanecer quietamente sentada.

_Te has asido a mí_

_como yo a ti._

_Y con cada latido,_

_ahora, destilas mis sueños,_

_ahora, acaricias mi futuro_

_Con dedos inexpertos_

Pero, oh, porque la espera la estaba matando! ¿Qué tal si no fuera lo que ella había pensado que era? ¿Qué tal si era algo completamente diferente? Oh, Merlín - ¿Qué tal si estaba realmente enferma? ¿O si…?

Hermione hubiera roto en llanto cuando escuchó como se abría la puerta detrás de ella, pero sorprendentemente, guardó la compostura. Había llegado muy lejos como para venirse a bajo ahora.

Madame Merriweather, estaba sonriendo radiantemente cuando tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivió. Seguramente la mujer no estaría sonriéndole si las noticias fueran malas. A menos que estuviera tratando de suavizar alguna mala noticia.

_No seas tonta, Hermione_, se reprendió mientras forzaba una sonrisa en sus labios y comenzó a hablar, -"Lo… De verdad, lo siento, Madame Merriweather, pero realmente debo volver rápido al trabajo, así que si no le importa, quizás podría decirme que es lo… que tengo…"- ella continuó, con la sonrisa temblándole. –"No lo endulce. Estoy segura que, sea lo que sea, seré capaz de manejarlo. Así que, ¿qué es lo que tengo?"-

Madame Merriweather le sonrió ampliamente y la mujer realmente estaba radiante de felicidad cuando abrió la boca y dijo: -"Un bebé"-

_Ahora, que dejo de ser 'yo',_

_ahora, que somos 'nosotros'._

_Ahora que, tu y yo, somos luna creciente,_

_que empieza a refulgir por cuenta propia._

_Acostumbrándome a tu propio latir,_

_Palpitamos juntos_

Hermione se quedó por un momento estupefacta, mirando a la medimaga con ojos que, estaba segura, eran tan grandes como platos. –"Lo siento"-, ella susurró, -"¿Qué es lo que tengo?"-

-"Un bebé"- Madame Merriweather repitió vehemente. –"Vas a tener un bebé! Felicidades, Señorita Granger – está embarazada!"- se paró y cogió una Rana de Chocolate del desorden de su estante y se lo dio a Hermione. –"Ten, debemos celebrar, y el chocolate es muy bueno para los bebes"-, dijo animadamente. Sus ojos de color caramelo brillaban con tanto entusiasmo que Hermione casi estaba esperando que se lanzara a bailar. Hermione observó ausente la Rana de Chocolate mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad. Un bebé! Iba a tener un bebé! Y más importante, iba a tener un _bebé de Ron_. Oh, Merlín, Ron…

Repentinamente, la realidad de su situación la inundó. –"Yo… no puedo. No, no ahora…"- Hermione dijo tontamente, con el cerebro en un indescifrable revoltijo, su sonrisa despareció de su rostro. Incluso sus lágrimas parecían haberse congelado en su sitio. –"No hay nadie… No se lo puedo decir a Ron… Oh, Merlín, Ron…"-

-"¿Por qué no tomas un poco de té, querida?"- Agnetha Merriweather dijo, girando su varita en dirección a su servicio de te ubicado tranquilamente en un mini-carrito. Una taza y platillo bailaron hasta estar frente a Hermione mientras Agnetha guiaba el pico de la tetera sobre la taza, que echaba te caliente en ella. Con manos temblorosas, Hermione tomo el té y lo bebió, sus ojos aún vidriosos.

La medimaga miraba a la joven, que estaba tratando valientemente de solucionar todo en su mente, con compasión y entendimiento. Sabía quien era Hermione Granger – solo un tonto que hubiera estaba viviendo bajo una roca no sabría quien era y a quienes estaba relacionada. La confundió, sin embargo, que Hermione pareciera incapaz de hacerle saber al padre del niño, que era de él.

_Y cuando seamos juntos luna llena,_

_el mundo vera toda nuestra luz._

_Aquella, que hemos creado el uno para el otro,_

_aquella, que nunca dejara de brillar, _

_aquella, que eres tú_

_y soy yo._

Agnetha supo que el niño, que Hermione llevaba, era de Ronald Weasley, incluso antes de que a Hermione se le escapara el nombre de los labios. Los únicos hombres con quienes Hermione estaba asociada eran: su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, quien estaba casado con Ginny Weasley; y los otros hermanos de su mejor amiga, dígase los Weasleys, quienes estaba igualmente casados o tenían novias. La lógica decía que, solamente Ronald Weasley hubiera sido el padre del niño.

En la mente de Agnetha, Ron tenía madera de buen padre; ya que su padre y hermanos tenían cierta indicación de genes paternales. Y un niño nacido como un Weasley, podría definitivamente crecer en un ambiente familiar amoroso, seguro y donde se preocuparían por él. Los Weasleys eran buenas personas, y Agnetha estaba segura que Ron nunca abandonaría a su hijo solo porque fue concebido fuera del matrimonio, y Hermione no parecía del tipo de mujer que optaría por la idea de adopción o, que el cielo la ayude, algo más.

Aún así, Agnetha puso su rostro profesional mientras se instalaba de vuelta en su asiento tras el escritorio. Como medimaga, estaba en la obligación, por su juramento, a sugerir todas las alternativas posibles a un embarazo no deseado.

-"¿Te sientes mejor, querida?"- preguntó amablemente, aliviada cuando vio un leve tono rosado en las mejillas de Hermione. Sus ojos tampoco se veían tan confundidos como lo estaban hasta unos momentos atrás.

-"Ahora, bien, me imagino que esto no fue – como decirlo – ¿planeado?"-

Los labios de Hermione trataron de formar la palabra "no", pero ningún sonido le salió. En lugar de eso, negó con la cabeza.

No debería sonar condescendiente, Agnetha se dijo a ella misma. Hermione Granger era una bruja brillante y otra cosa que sugiriese lo contrario haría que se frustrara.

_Aquella, que nació el día_

_que la lluvia, la tierra y el calor_

_conspiraron, en secreto, para_

_acogerte, a ti, _

_mi perfecta... _

_Semilla del cielo._

-"Las sorpresas suceden, ¿no?"- Agnetha remarcó, sonriéndole gentilmente. –"No hay nada que temer, Hermione. Te ayudaré a través de todo esto. Existen otras… alternativas… que podemos explorar…"-

Ante esto, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en sorpresa y su voz se mostró sorprendentemente firme en la única palabra que dijo con convicción. –"No"-

-"¿Perdón?"- Agnetha respondió, a pesar de que su corazón estaba hinchándose de alivio ante su respuesta.

-"No"-, Hermione dijo más fuertemente, sus oscuros ojos echándo chispas mientras posaba la taza en el platillo, mirando a Agnetha. –"No estoy interesada en ninguna de sus 'alternativas'. Voy a tener a mi bebé"- Se paró, cogiendo su bolso de donde se había quedado, a sus pies, y se alejó de la medimaga, quien sonreía ampliamente.

-"Me alegra escuchar eso"- Agnetha dijo calmadamente a la espalda de Hermione. –"Por un momento, pensé que de verdad renunciaría a su propio hijo"-

Hermione se detuvo cuando escuchó su voz, pero ahora volteándose a la mujer con ojos que eran tan amenazadores como el tono de su voz. –"¿Qué clase de Sanadora es usted que cree que algunas mujeres pueden renunciar a sus hijos solo porque no fueron 'planeados'?"- le siseó.

-"Te sorprendería cuantas mujeres escogen hacer exactamente eso"-, respondió la medimaga solemnemente, parándose. La mujer era muchos centímetros más pequeña que Hermione y mucho mayor, pero irónicamente fue Hermione la que se sintió intimidada cuando Madame Merriweather se paró, revelando toda su estatura. Debajo de la alegría exterior, Hermione podía sentir un pasado que hablaba de historias oscuras sobre tiempos oscuros, donde las mujeres quizás no tendrían ninguna opción en el 'proceso' de creación, al igual que sus hijos.

-"Es una mujer inteligente, Señorita Granger, y tomó la decisión correcta – para ambos, para tu bebé y para ti"-, Agnetha dijo, mirando de frente a los ojos de Hermione. –"Me alegra ver que parece estar comprometida en ver la verdadera connotación de esto, aunque seré la primera en decirte que no será sencillo. Pero eres una mujer fuerte, y tienes amigos y a tu familia que te apoyaran durante este periodo de tiempo. Y el padre del bebé…"-

-"No puede saberlo", - Hermione habló rápidamente. –"No ahora, al menos. No estoy realmente segura de cómo puedo decírselo"-

-"Él tiene que saberlo. El tiene el _derecho_ a saberlo. Se explicará por si solo en tres meses cuando se empiece a mostrar"-

Era un pequeño intento de bromear, así que, Hermione no pudo entender porque sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. –"No… sé que hacer"- admitió en voz baja. –"¿Cómo puedo decírselo, cuando incluso yo no se por donde empezar?"-

Agnetha se movió de su asiento detrás de su escritorio, caminó hacia Hermione, con la mano extendida invitándola. –"Como dije, las sorpresas suceden. No hay nada que temer, Hermione. Yo te _ayudaré_ en todo esto, si me lo permites"-

-"Él no puede saberlo – todavía no. No se lo puede decir"- Hermione se odiaba por ser incapaz de hacer que su voz dejara de temblar, pero sabía que no podía evitarlo. –"Yo se lo diré. Cuando esté lista, yo se lo diré"-

-"No traicionaré tu confianza"-, Agnetha respondió sencillamente, su mano aún extendida. –"Confía en mí"-

Hermione asintió casi imperceptiblemente mientras colocaba su mano en la de Madame Merriweather, la mano de la mujer mayor se cerró sobre la de ella. Hermione miró al amable rostro maternal de Agnetha Merriweather y sintió esperanza.

* * *

-"¿Como estuvo la de-gnomización del jardín?"-

Ron levantó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que Diana le había estado hablando -"¿Qué?"- respondió, sonriéndole avergonzado.

Los labios de Diana formaron un gracioso puchero mientras se recostaba en el respaldar de su silla, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. -"Te pregunté como te fue hoy con la de – gnomización"- repitió ella de forma concisa. Ron, sin embargo, no notó su tono cortante.

"Bien", respondió distraídamente, sus ojos observaban el menú que tenía en frente, pero sin mirar realmente algo. -"¿Ya escogiste algo?"-

Cuando un minuto entero pasó y ella no respondió, Ron levanto la cabeza una vez más para mirarla y se sorprendió al ver que Diana había girado su cabeza lejos de él, sus ojos abatidos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Ron conocía esa pose – era la que usó muchas veces con él cuando ella pensaba que su atención se encontraba en algo que _no_ fuera ella. En ese entonces, él hubiera actuado rápidamente para decirle que el no estaba pensando en nada _excepto_ en ella y haciéndose ver como un tonto tratando de probárselo. Ahora, sin embargo, encontró el acto un poco infantil e inmaduro y, para ser completamente honesto, un poco fastidioso _¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

_Tus besos saben tan amargos  
cuando te ensucias los labios  
con mentiras otra vez__ñ__os  
me estoy haciendo mas cruel  
_

_Dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
que con el paso de los añ__os  
me estoy haciendo mas cruel_

-"¿Algo anda mal?"- dijo Ron suspirando, ahora, más que nunca, sintiéndose cansado y aburrido. Diana negó con la cabeza de mala gana lo cual Ron sabía que significaba que _si_, algo andaba definitivamente mal.

Que hacía antes para apaciguarla, se preguntó, recostándose sobre el respaldar de su asiento. Si fuera Hermione, el podría decir algo para encender su cólera hasta que le gritara y le dijera _exactamente_ que andaba mal. Merlin, era más sencillo cuando se trataba de Hermione…

-"RON!"- Diana lloriqueó casi gritando, haciendo que los otros comensales en el concurrido restaurante muggle voltearan a verlos.

-"¿Qué?"- Ron dijo a la defensiva, la miró airadamente.

Ella de hecho tuvo el descaro de recostarse sobre el respaldar de su silla y hacer su puchero una vez más. -"Te estaba preguntando sobre la fiebre de tu madre"-, Diana dijo en un tono acusatorio y quejumbroso. -"Pero no me estabas escuchando. Es como si ni siquiera estuviera aquí"-.

-"Diablos"- Ron murmuró entre dientes, su mano derecha se introdujo en su bolsillo para sacar los pocos billetes muggles que tenía, luego los dejó caer con un golpe sobre la mesa, hacienda que el candelabro de vidrio saltara. Arrastró su silla hacia atrás, se paró y se dirigió fuera del restaurante. Había tenido un largo día y realmente esta noche no estaba de humor para uno de los dramas de Diana.

-"¿A donde vas?"- Diana inquirió detrás de él justo cuando el llegó a la vereda.

-"A casa"- masculló, tratando de hallar la manera de soportar el Londres muggle. Por que Diana insistía siempre en traerlo aquí, nunca lo podría entender, pero en ese momento todo lo que quería era irse a casa, regresar a su departamento donde podría comer Ranas de Chocolate de cenar y vegetar en el sofá. Quizás Hermione ya estaba en casa. Quizás podrían ordenar algo de comer y hablar. Esta semana con Diana parecía mucho más larga que solo una semana, y se dio cuenta, luego de encontrar ese día la oficina de Hermione vacía, que extrañaba terriblemente a su mejor amiga.

_Es que yo Nunca cre__í__ que te vería  
remendando mis heridas  
con jirones de tu piel  
_

_De ti aprendió__ mi corazón (de ti aprendió)  
de ti aprendió mi corazón (mi corazón)  
y ahora no me reproches niña  
que no sepa darte amor_

-"Es muy temprano para ir a casa"- Diana indicó con voz más suave.

-"No he llegado temprano a casa desde…"- Ron contuvo sus palabras. Quería decir "desde que regresaste" pero decidió no hacerlo. En el estado actual de la chica, podría simplemente comenzar una pataleta en medio de la calle. Quería jalarse el cabello de frustración. -"Te llevaré de vuelta al Caldero Chorreante"-, ofreció casi entre dientes.

Sintió como ella caminaba detrás de él antes de que sintiera sus dedos en su espalda, ligeramente recorriendo un trayecto con la yema de sus dedos. En ese entonces, ese mero roce hacían que todo en él se encendiera; ahora realmente lo hacía rehuir. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? Primero no quería salir con ella, ahora estaba reaccionando hacia ella como si sintiera repulsión hacía sus caricias.

No tenía sentido para él. Diana era hermosa – más hermosa de lo que fue antes. Su frondoso, pelo rubio caía en sensuales ondas sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su precioso rostro de forma que la hacían parecerse a una diosa etérea. Ella había escogido usar esta noche un seductor vestido escotado, de seda rosa, con delgados tirantes y un chal de chiffón – un vestido diseñado para desviar miradas y volver loco a un hombre. Hace un tiempo, Ron no habría pensado en otra cosa que complacerla hasta terminar la noche enredados uno alrededor del otro, incluso se hubiera sentido halagado de que ella se vistiera así _para_ él. Sin embargo ahora él lo sabía perfectamente – ella no se ha vestido así para mi; sino para ser admirada por otros hombres y envidiada por otras mujeres. Había visto suficientes pruebas de esto cuando entraron al restaurante esta noche y ella consiguió que las cabezas de personas de ambos géneros se voltearan a verla: admirándola, envidiándola, queriéndola y deseándola.

_Me has enseñado tu  
tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir  
si alguna vez fui malo  
lo aprendí de ti  
no digas que no entiendes como puedo ser así  
si te estoy haciendo daño  
lo aprendí de ti_

_Me has enseñado tu  
maldigo mi inocencia  
y te maldigo a ti  
maldita la maestra y maldito el aprendiz  
maldigo lo que hago  
te lo debo, te lo debo, te lo debo, te lo debo a ti_

-"Si, por favor, llévame de regreso"- Diana ronroneó detrás de él, su aliento era tibio e incitante -"La noche es joven y estoy segura de que hallaremos maneras para hacer que el tiempo pase…"-

Ron volteó, agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Diana y jalándola hacia un lado de la gente esperando para entrar al restaurante. Se pararon en frente de una tienda de ropa masculina cerrada, la única luz provenía del alumbrado público y ocasionales taxis.

-"Me haces daño"- Diana chilló cuando se detuvieron. Ron soltó su brazo, pero el enojo era evidente en sus ojos.

-"Basta de juegos"- gruñó él, tratando de mantener su temperamento a raya. -"He estado conteniéndome para no preguntártelo por que tenia la estúpida esperanza de que me lo dirías voluntariamente, pero honestamente, ya me cansé de esto. Que yo recuerde ni siquiera _tengo_ que ser amable contigo, por que _tu me engañaste _¿o no?"-

Diana permaneció en silencio.

-"Regresas y yo tiro todo a la borda por ti – mis planes, mi trabajo, mis amigos…"- Ron apretó los puños aún más frustrado. -"Estoy hacienda el papel de idiota otra vez por ti. Ni siquiera sabes el infierno que tuve que pasar cuando supe lo de tu traición!! Incluso usé a Hermione…"- Él se detuvo, incapaz de seguir con el pensamiento. -"¿Para qué volviste? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"- le inquirió.

Diana se quedo callada por un momento, luego sus hermosos ojos azules empezaron ha llenarse con lágrimas. La frustración de Ron se triplicó, pero su enojo disminuyó. El también era humano – y hombre, y con eso – no estaba hecho a prueba de las lágrimas de una mujer.

_Ahora Me duelen tus caricias  
por que noto que tus manos son cristales  
rotos bajo mis pies  
dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
que con el paso de los años  
me estoy haciendo mas cruel_

_Pero es que nunca creí que te vería  
remendando mis heridas  
con jirones de tu piel_

_De ti aprendió mi corazón (de ti aprendió)  
de ti aprendió mi corazón (mi corazón)  
y ahora no me reproches  
que no sepa darte amor  
que no sepa darte amor_

-"Lo siento"- Ron musitó, tomó un paso hacía ella. -"No quise molestarme tanto contigo. Es solo que… necesito saber…"-

-"Es mi culpa"- Diana sollozó, volteándose y dándole la espalda para que no tuviera que verla llorar. -"Se que no debí haber vuelto. No después de lo que te hice. Me sentí horrible cuando te enteraste de lo mío y… y Julian"-

Extrañamente, sus lágrimas solo lograron hacerlo sentir insignificantemente mal. Ron alargó su brazo de tal forma que su mano pudiera reposar sobre su hombro, pero reprimió la urgencia de hacerlo. Aunque ya no importaba, por que Diana sintió su cercanía y volteó y voló a su pecho.

-"Rompí con él tan pronto como me di cuenta que no era lo que buscaba en un hombre"- explicó entre sollozos. -"El no era atento, ni siquiera amable conmigo. El me quería por que era hermosa; no era más que un trofeo para él. Ron, el siempre estaba molesto conmigo, siempre hallaba defectos en mi. El no era como tu…"-

-"Por supuesto que no lo era"- Ron señaló amargamente. -"No me hubieras engañado con él si hubiéramos sido iguales"-

-"Sigues molesto conmigo, lo sé, y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo"- Diana dijo mas suavemente, su sollozo abatido. -"Regresé por que pensé que quizás podría salvar lo que tan ligeramente tire a la borda. Aprendí la lección"

Ron también la había ganado suficiente como para creer en sus palabras endulzadas. -"Yo también aprendí la lección. Tú me hiciste de esa manera. Hablando francamente, en verdad no confío en ti y mucho menos quiero tener otra relación contigo"- Diana bajó su cabeza. -"Pero"- Ron añadió cuidadosamente, -"También he aprendido mucho en estos años como para dejarme dominar por la ira. Lo menos que puedo ofrecerte ahora es mi amistad"-

Diana levanto su cabeza y lo miro directamente a los ojos. -"¿Solo amistad? ¿Como la que tienes con Hermione?"-

Ron negó con la cabeza. -"Lo que tengo con Hermione es mucho más de lo que tu y yo podríamos alguna vez tener en muchas vidas"- respondió en tono duro.

-"Escuché algo sobre ustedes dos justo después de que me fui…"-

_Me has enseñado tu  
tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir  
si alguna vez fui malo  
lo aprendí de ti  
no digas que no entiendes como puedo ser así  
si te estoy haciendo daño  
niña yo lo aprendí de ti_

_Me has enseñado tu  
maldigo mi inocencia  
y te maldigo a ti  
maldita la maestra y maldito el aprendiz  
maldigo lo que hago  
maldigo lo que hago  
y te lo debo, te lo debo, te lo debo a ti_

_Eso no es así, eso no es así  
Eso no es así, eso no es así  
otra noche que mas da_

-"No sabes nada sobre nosotros dos y tampoco los demás"- Ron dijo a la defensiva. -"Mi amistad con Hermione es mucho más valiosa para mi que cualquier mujer en el mundo, y ella me ha probado su lealtad más de una vez, lo cual es más de lo que puedo decir de… otros"-Retrocedió, alejándose del cuerpo de Diana. -"No quiero que digas o pienses algo malo de Hermione. Ella fue la única que estuvo a mi lado cuando tu te fuiste"-

-"Quiero ser tu amiga si es así como me aceptas"- Diana murmuró, mirando nuevamente a los ojos de Ron. -"No soy tan tonta como para despreciar lo que tan generosamente me ofreces. Después de lo que hice, se que ni siquiera merezco tu amistad"- Ella avanzó hacia él, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. -"Me encantaría ser tu amiga, Ron. Realmente mucho"-

Ron suspiró por la enésima vez en la noche y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su amistad. Su sonrisa brilló mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de los de Ron; ningún trazo de lágrimas era evidente en su hermoso rostro. -"Bien, entonces amigo ¿quizás puedas llevarme a mi casa?"- preguntó otra vez, repentinamente alegre. -"Sólo hasta la puerta, luego te puedes ir"- añadió ella rápidamente.

Ron solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar con el brazo de ella envuelto en el suyo.

* * *

**N/T**: Lamentablemente, Parker dejó sin concluir este trabajo, que humildemente trato de seguir. Y desde ya les digo, que me he dado cuenta de algunos (sino varios) errores en mi historia que espero ir corrigiendo. Tal parece que, por más que leí, siempre se me escapó algo que tengo que hilar para que ambas tramas permanezcan dentro del mismo carril.

Bueno, con este capítulo se acaba la historia _'Hold me in your arms'_, y continúa en mi versión de lo que hubiera podido suceder después. _'Love is a battlefield'_ es un (mi) intento bastante arriesgado, en todo el sentido de la palabra, de retomar una historia ya empezada y a sus personajes (cuyos rasgos de personalidad difieren algo del libro). También es una forma de darle luz a esta plantita que venía creciendo dentro de mí, que hacía que las manos me escocieran hasta escribir. Una forma de _intentar_ comprender, nuevamente, el amor. Menudo reto. Aquel amor que te encuentra cuando no lo estas buscando; ese que te grita en el rostro y al que tu no sabes como responder; el mismo que te vio despegar y estrellarte; entre algunos ejemplos y vivencias personales, aquel que deje ir a España sin que supiera cuan anidado estaba en mi alma. Y, completamente segura puedo decirles que _'El amor es un campo de batalla'_. Así que, luchen hasta morir! Porque la razón por la que vale la pena vivir, morir, arriesgarse, quedarse, soñar y alcanzar; es la misma, es el AMOR, en todas sus formas.

_**Las canciones**_: 'Te voy a perder' - Alejandro Fernández, 'Aprendiz' - Alejandro Sanz.

_**Poema**_: 'Semilla del cielo' - Rose Figueroa (yo mera). Se los dedico a todas las que ya son mamás, a las mamás que no dejan de ser mamacitas (porque hay de las dos clases, que conviven en armonía ;D), a las que soñamos con serlo algún día, a las que lo están viviendo ahora. _**FELIZ DÍA DE LA MADRE!!**_

No es mi historia, pero igual quiero que sepan lo agradecida que estoy por haberme acompañado en esta aventura de traducción. Espero sigan a mi lado en mis próximas incursiones en las teclas. **Mil gracias** a cada uno de sus valiosísimos comentarios, no sólo apoyando a la pseudo-traductora/escritora (que sueño ser) sino también a la personita que hay detrás. A ustedes:

-_**Sowelu**_ (Glorita): A lo 'Anna de las Tejas Verdes', he encontrado un alma gemela no solo en lápices, teclas, locuras sino también en vivencias compartidas a través de nuestras historias.

-_**NanittaPotter**_ (Eliana): Mi increíble colega, una de las personitas más dulces que he conocido en este fantástico sitio. Tus palabras Eliana me hicieron llorar de alegría, esa misma que parece eludirme en otros aspectos y que sin embargo me recordaste en tus líneas.

-_**prexiozapottyweasley**_, yo tb me quedé super intrigada, ni te imaginas lo que estuve esperando por alguna actualización y ya ves, nos dejaron con la angustia. Hermione obsesiva-masoquista? En esta historia completamente de acuerdo. La verdad, no se porque tendría que haber tomado a mal tu comentario, jejeje, suelo ser algo despistada así que no te preocupes.

-_**none**_, Claro que puedes decirme Ro, jejeje, nunca me habían hecho ese diminutivo pero me parece chévere . Lo de pañuelito en mano fue muy bueno. Gracias por echarme porras por la traducción, me costó pero creo que quedó bien. Y de ahora en adelante, lloraremos juntas TT

-_**Joslin Weasley**_ (Joslin Carolina), ya ves, que fuiste la que dio el empujoncito final para que tradujese el fic original, gracias por ser ese decisivo empujoncito.

-_**Natty**_, Tengo algunas teorías, te contaré luego una o dos, a ver que opinas tú. Con tu teoría, estoy más que de acuerdo,

-_**tatis**_, gracias. Ahora puedo reírme en la cara de mi profe de inglés en el cole. En su cara Miss Susana!! Tenías mucha razón sobre el summary, gracias por el consejo. Espero que ahora esté mejor.

-_**Sara1308**_ (Sara), gracias por las porras echadas por la traducción, al fin me salió. Las buenas historias de Ron y Hermione, realmente se encuentran buscando y leyendo. Por mi parte, esta historia me gustó por como la autora cambió algunos rasgos de las personalidades de los personajes. Será cuestión de seguir leyendo y encontrando esas pepitas de oro.

-_**Gilraen Vardamir**_ (Daniela), a mi tb me gusta leer los fics en inglés, hay unos muy pero muy buenos por ahí. Ojala y puedas seguir mi historia a partir de esta, me gustaría mucho saber tu opinión. Y, por otro lado, un GRITOOOOOOO!! Apasionado por Edward (suspiro largo) y su hermosa sonrisa, jejeje. Ya viste el trailer? Viste su sonrisa torcida?! (grito histérico) en fin, más enamorada del amor no puedo estar. Maldito bicho del amor!

-_**basicidea**_, _**Caaro'r**_ (Caroolina), _**TillyW**_, gracias por agregarme a sus listas ya sean de favoritos o de alertas, me animan a seguir. Besos

Y también a las demás _**personitas silenciosas**_.

Rosewg


End file.
